The Hunting Dog
by snakebit1995
Summary: Fourteen years prior to the start of the main story, Meliodas and the other sins are sent to deal with a beast in the woods. After scouting the whole situation Meliodas invites the man to join the sins, as their pet. Follow the journey of The Hunting Dog Cavall.
1. Chapter 1: The Wolfman

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV- 14 years before Elizabeth meets Meliodas.**

It all started back then…

I woke up like any other day, scratched behind my ears and stretched. I walked out of the little shack I lived in and sniffed the air.

"Rabbit…and…a person."

I quickly looked around.

_They're back again, those damn villagers…to kill me._

I caught a rock.

"Oh Crap!"

"RAH!"

I sprinted forward and grabbed the guy.

"You know better than to come here human." I growled at the man.

"It's…It's the Werewolf!"

_I'll gash him lightly to send a warning…remind them to leave me be._

I pulled my claw out and swiped his chest, slicing it open.

"Get lost." I said standing up.

Hissing in pain the guy ran off, leaving me in peace. He had called me a werewolf but that wasn't entirely right.

Well I am a werewolf, but right now I look very human. I can become a wolf if I want to…but it's a pretty nasty change. Unfortunate my human form is imperfect; I can't make the ears or tail go away, I get to have human ears, but the dog ones stay to. But there are benefits from being a wolf. My sense of smell is incredibly heightened, as are my speed and strength.

I ripped the leg off this poor rabbit eating it raw. I ate in peace thinking

For as long as I could remember I was alone. I grew up alone. No town want's a freak like me in it. So I keep to myself in the woods, killing rabbits and other small game to get by. My clothes are old tattered pelts and such, my hair is black, dirty and knotted.

Sometimes hunters come by looking to kill me but they always get scared off. I'm not stupid, it's only a matter of time before someone strong comes…and kills me…finally reliving me of the lonely suffering.

***Sniff…Sniff***

"More humans…no that's wrong…a giant…and fairy…a few humans…and…something that smells rotten…"

I felt my tail wag faster.

_This is a whole little army…finally…death has come to embrace me…but I won't go down without a fight._

They all walked through the brush and I saw them. Seven people clad in armor.

"Are you the werewolf?" a short one asked.

He took off his helmet; he looked like a little kid.

I looked at him and smiled, showing my fangs "You bet…but little kids should know better than to come here."

***Growl* **"Are you looking to get eaten."

"He's getting agitated Captain. He's got a look in his eye." The one who was floating said.

_This one reeks of sweat and…leaves._

In the instant the watched me, I memorized all their smells.

"As much as I wish to die." I said "I will not go down without a fight."

"Oh~" one with white hair smirked "Someone's a big talker."

_He smells like booze…and charcoal?_

***ROAR!***

_If this is my end I'll go all out from the start._

I felt my body contort and fur cover me. My face grew long and my teeth sharp, I gained more to fit the growing mouth.

"Leave now!" I growled "Before you make me really angry!"

"Make me." The guy smirked.

I was next to him in a second.

"RAHHHH!" I ripped his arm right off.

"Someone sure is quick." He smiled "Give that back mutt."

I kicked him and he slid across the floor.

"DIE!" I roared.

I pounced on top of him and clawed through his armor. I chewed and scratched until he was a bloody mess.

"BAH!"

Then I was punched in the face.

"You got spunk mutt."

He was totally fine.

_How? He was a pile of organs a second ago?_

"Down boy!" he kicked me between the legs.

"That's enough Ban." The short one said.

_He's clearly the leader…the rest will scatter if I kill him._

I charged forward and clawed at him. I blasted him back but he just took it.

"Calm down." He told me.

***ROAR!***

I ran forward and bit his arm…I was about to rip his head off when it happened.

I saw the face of hell.

***Wimper***

My ears lowered and my tail fell…for the first time in years, I was whimpering like a puppy.

I felt something chop me on the back of the neck, and I passed out.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"What do we do with him?" Diane asked?

"Now that he's human again he looks harmless." King said "We're supposed to kill him, now would be a good time to finish him off."

"I'll take care of it." Ban smirked.

"Wait."

"Captain?"

A look crossed Meliodas face.

"I've always wanted a dog…I think we need a pet."

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Where am I?" I looked around; I was strapped down to a bed.

"Yo."

It was that short kid from the forest. I looked around; the room looked like some kind of library or lab.

"You got a name?" the kid said "I'm Meliodas."

"I don't remember." I told him "I haven't seriously talked with a person in years…I don't think I ever had a name."

"How about Cavall." A woman said walking in.

She was tall, slender and had short hair.

"Cavall…I like it." I said "Very well my name shall be Cavall."

"You're a little less angry now." Meliodas said.

"I recognize scents of you and that woman. But you don't smell angry…you didn't in the forest either. Perhaps I attacked you too soon."

"Well I have a proposition for you." The blonde kid said "How'd you like to be my team's mascot?"

"Huh?"

He explained he was the leader of a small group of knights, The Seven Deadly Sins, and he wanted me to be their team pet.

"I am no pet." I told him.

"We'll you'd be a member of the team." He said "Pet would just be a title."

_Why is he being so nice…extending an offer to a freak like me…_

"I don't belong with you." I said "I'm a monster, a dog that should be put down."

"Every stray wants a home." The woman said "but not all go with the ones who open the door."

"I don't fit in with humans." I said.

"Well you are half human." The woman said "My tests confirmed that much."

"But my ears and tail." I said.

"Cover em' up." Meliodas said "You can wear a hat for the ears and a tuck the tail in."

_He knows nothing about me…but he keeps countering me at every turn._

I sighed "No isn't a valid answer is it?"

He shook his head.

"Very well." I smiled "Then Meliodas, I shall work for you, but I have one condition."

"Hmm?"

"I am not your pet; I wish to be called your _**Hunting Dog.**_"

The straps holding me down released.

"Alright…welcome, The Seven Deadly Sins' Hunting Dog, Cavall."

That was how I met them, the Seven Deadly Sins, my masters.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Cavall was the name of King Arthur's Favorite hunting dog.**

**Well I hope you like it and read some more of my stories if you want to.**

**Till Next Time! **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Sins

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Cavall's POV- The day he joins Meliodas.**

Master Meliodas said he wanted to take me and introduce me to the rest of his little gang. First was Merlin, the woman in the room with us. She smelled like flowers, and…chemicals. She was known as the Boar's sin of Gluttony.

"I've already designed some things for you." She said.

_How long was I out?_

There were three things on the table, a green bandana, some black pants and a set of gloves.

"Go ahead." Meliodas said "Put'em on."

"The Bandana can go on your head." Merlin said helping me tie the cloth "It will hold your ears down, you hearing will suffer but it's a necessary evil."

"Turn around." I said "I need to put on the pants."

"They have a pocket for your tail." She said "It might cause slight discomfort."

They were a little snug but I'd manage.

"And the gloves." She said tossing them to Meliodas "You can try those later."

"Alright." I said looking at myself in the mirror.

For the first time I looked like a normal person, no ears, and no tail.

"Thank you for the clothing Master Merlin."

"You don't have to call me that." She said.

"I wish to. If I am the dog, you, the sins, are my masters." I told her.

"You speak very well for someone who lived in the forest." Meliodas said.

"My hearing is superhuman." I told him "I picked up conversations from yards away…when I was young, I taught myself, and sometimes I'd find books lying around and learn from them."

"Interesting." Merlin

"Come on." Meliodas said "We've got people to see."

"Yes Master."

"Merlin's right…that really doesn't fit…just call me captain."

"Very well…Captain."

Meliodas took me to meet the remaining members of his team. It was strange walking around with other humans. No one was throwing things at me, or screaming for me to get out. Mistress Merlin's clothing had a slight discomfort to it but I would get used to it with time.

"First up Ban and King." Meliodas said.

I was quiet as we walked.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No Sir." I said "It just strange to walk around like it's nothing. People here seem to think highly of you as they all turn to face you when they walk. They have smiles on their faces…they like you."

"I guess I'm kinda popular." He shrugged "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well here we are." Captain said "This is the castle."

We walked the grounds; there were dozens of what are known as Holy Knights walking around. Each had a peculiar scent. One like lightning, one like a sword, and one even smelled like blood.

"I smell beer." I told the man.

"Huh?"

"The one who's arm I ripped off is that way." I said.

"You got his smell that quick?" he asked.

"I memorized all seven of you in an instant." I told him "The one who smells like sweat is with him."

"Yeah that's Ban and King alright."

Sure enough around the corner were two men, the overweight floating on, and the oh with shaggy white hair.

"Captain~ Come drink with me~"

"Ban, King this is Cavall." Meliodas said "He's gonna be helping us out from now on. Cavall this is the Fox's sin of Greed, Ban, and the Grizzly's sin of Sloth, King."

"Oh~" Ban trudged over to me "It's the wolf boy…you got tamed to easily, you must be pretty submissive mutt."

"Are you trying to get me to tear your arm off again?" I said.

He laughed to himself "I thought the dog obeyed the master?"

"Knock it off Ban." The floating guy told him.

This was King; he was certainly a strange man. He was out of shape, reeked of an awful odor and floated around on a large pillow.

"I look forward to serving you. Master Ban, Master King" I told them.

"Master?" Ban smirked "I like it."

"Don't give him the satisfaction." King mumbled.

"Call him whatever you want." Meliodas told me "Let's get moving."

I followed Meliodas to the next to.

"This is Serpent's Sin of Envy Diane and that's the Goat's sin of Lust, Gowther" he said when we got to the next to.

The scents on these two were strange. Miss Diane smelled like dirt, like that smell dirt has right after it rains, she had a muddy smell.

Master Gowther was different. He I was watching out for. His smell was…off. I couldn't really describe it, he had a smell but it was…just indescribable.

"It's the little dog." Miss Diane said tapping me on head with her finger.

"He's not very little." Master Gowther told him.

"Miss Diane can you not tap so hard?" I asked politely.

"Miss…I'm that old!" she yelled "Captain! He called me old!"

_All of them, well except Ban; do not care to be called Master, how strange…I'll call them by name, if that is what they wish._

"We have one more to meet." Meliodas said "But he's tied up right now so let's go break in these gloves."

"Sure."

He took me to some kind on training field, it was basically empty.

"Here." He threw the gloves at me.

I put them on, they appeared to be simple, black leather gloves with a white circle on the palms.

"I don't understand." I told him "They appear to be just normal gloves."

"Merlin said to touch the center of the rings on the palm."

***Click***

The gloves slid around and lager metal blades extended from each finger on each hand.

"Metal…claws?"

"She said it was so you could use the same fighting style without the need to become the wolf." Meliodas told me "Take a few minutes to get used to them, Imma grab you a sparring partner."

Master walked off leaving me alone on the field. These claws were interesting. They rattled and creaked each time I moved a muscle in my hand. The nails were a little longer then I was used to, by a good three or four inches, not to mention the added weight from the metal.

"This will take some getting used to." I mumbled walking up to one of the dummies.

I swiped at it and cut the chest open.

"Well they are sharp." I said ripping into the dummy's chest.

I tapped the center circle and the claws retraced.

"Yo, I'm back." Meliodas said.

He was accompanied by five of the remaining sins.

_I have still yet to meet the one called Escanor._

There was a man with them, he smelled like metal.

"This is Dreyfus." Meliodas said "He's offered to go a few rounds with you."

* * *

**No One's POV**

The air was rather quiet as Dreyfus and Cavall got ready to fight. Cavall looked slightly more energetic, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Go!" Meliodas yelled.

"**Pierce!"**

A shot drove right through the stomach of the wolf man.

"I guess he wasn't all he was cracked up to be." Ban joked.

"Too slow."

"GAH"

Cavall appeared behind Dreyfus and kicked him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Diane yelled "How did he."

"He was so fast." Merlin said "What Dreyfus attacked was nothing more than an afterimage."

Dreyfus was doing his best to block the onslaught of quick claw slashes coming from Cavall. The Holy Knight thrusted forward at the wolf but his attack was sidestepped.

"RAH!" Cavall grabbed Dreyfus sword and picked the man up to throw him.

"He's incredibly skilled." Gowther spoke "He moves an blinding speed but also with grace and precision…this is his skill, **Blur.**"

"Look at his eyes." King said "They look full of furry."

"RAHHH!"

Cavall had instantly pinned Dreyfus to the ground, a claw inches from tearing out his neck.

"That's enough." Meliodas said "Good Job."

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

After defeating the man called Dreyfus the sins took me to eat.

"What is this?" I said poking some strange brown thing.

"It's pork?" Ban said looking at me like I had three heads.

"But, isn't it supposed to be pink?" I asked.

"Well when it's raw it is." King told me "But cooked pork tends to be of the brown side…have you never had cooked food before."

"I usually just killed stuff in the forest and then just ate it." I told them.

"You eat raw meat?!"

"You don't?" I said.

"Humans don't eat raw meat because it has bacteria and other germs that are dangerous to our bodies." Merlin said "As a wolf you have additional organs that allow for its digestion."

"Here." She threw an uncooked chicken at me "I suggest you slowly adapt to cooked foods. Just diving into our kinds of food may upset your stomach."

"Understood." I said ripping the leg off.

"You certainly are weird dog." Ban told me.

I just shrugged "To me you are weird."

"Hahaha!" he laughed "I'm starting to like you."

I looked up at the sky.

"Something wrong?" Meliodas asked.

"The full moon approaches." I said.

"I hear Werewolves get stronger under the full moon." Diane commented.

"Correct, bathing in the light of the moon makes me stronger. There are legends that Werewolves can only exist in their wolf form under that condition but the stronger ones, like myself, can shift at will."

"Oh good you're finally here Escanor."

I looked over by the captain, there was a scrawny looking man there.

_This guy is Escanor? He doesn't look very strong like the others._

"Cavall this is the Lion's Sin of Pride Escanor. Escanor this is our Hunting Dog Cavall."

_He smells like dew after a sunrise…his smell is pleasant but also savage._

The man gave me a half assed smiled and waved.

***Click***

I felt a strange pressure on my neck.

"What is this?"

There was a collar around my neck.

"Look now if he gets lost someone can bring him home!" Ban laughed.

The others were laughing to.

"I don't need a collar." I smiled laughing with them "Because I like it here and won't disappear."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Two year jump to the Vampires of Edinburgh.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Edinburg

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

_**Two Chapter Today- Chapters 3 &amp; 4**_

* * *

**Cavall's POV- 12 years before Elizabeth meets Meliodas.**

I've been with the Seven Deadly Sins for two years now. I've adapted well, people are used to me walking around. I cleaned up my hair and cut it short, I still have the bandana and pants Merlin made for me. They tried to get me a suit of armor but I refused, it was to restricting.

Unfortunately I still have a few bad habits, like eating raw meat. I can stomach the cooked stuff but the spices do a real number on my nose. One other habit I keep trying to break is my constant sleeping on the floor. Back when I lived in the woods I didn't have a bed so I just slept on the floor of my shack, I still can't get used to sheets.

"Morning Cavall."

"Great Holy Knight Zaratras." I bowed "Good morning to you as well."

Zaratras is a very kind man, very strong to. His scent reminds me of Dreyfus but there's just a little something different about it.

"May I ask where you're heading sir?"

"Edinburg." He explained "I'll be back soon."

"Good Luck." I said walking off.

I slowly walked through the castle grounds saying hello to some of the knights I passed along the way.

"Morning Dale." I said "How are you today."

Dale's a nice guy. Smells like flowers and dust, like that you'd find in a home. I like Dale's scent…it puts me at ease for some reason.

"I'm good." He said "Working as hard as I can to get strong like you guys."

I laughed "You'll get there someday."

I enjoy walking around the castle; I can smell all kinds of people, the king, the princesses and their little knight friends.

"Mmmmm." I hummed curling up under a tree in the garden "Shade…"

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked me.

"Trying to take a nap." I told her opening one eye.

"Aren't dogs supposed to be energetic?" she said.

"If you're trying to get me to play fetch it's never gonna happen."

"I was only joking." She said "Come along there's work to do."

I stretched out "What do you need me to do? I'm not gonna be your test subject."

"No, that isn't it." She said "I need you to track something for me."

She handed me a chunk of stone. I sniffed it.

"Smells like…demon…rock…moister…it was in a cave…and one last smell…But I've never smelt this before so I don't know." I told her.

"How does it make you feel?"

"Kinda agitated…it gives off a scent reminiscent of Master."

She only looked at me.

"The part you didn't know was vampire." Merlin explained.

"They exist…I thought they'd been wiped out." I told her.

"Come along." She said walking off "We have preparations to make."

"Yes Ma'am."

I assisted Merlin with her errands and gathering of materials. She always uses me to carry all the heavy stuff, that's what I get for having superhuman strength. Helping Merlin took almost the whole day, to the point where the sun went down.

"What do you mean the Vampires took Edinburg in a single night?!" King yelled.

"Is that really true?" I asked "They must be very powerful."

"That hunk of stone I had you smell was a piece of a sarcophagus that, until a few days ago was sealing the Vampire Clan."

"Well how was it broken?" King asked "Someone screwing around or just random chance."

"I'm unsure, Great Knight Zaratras went to investigate, and then requested our assistance."

***Sniff***

"Hey Merlin." I said "Did one of your experiment rats die or something?"

"I do not believe so." She said "Why?"

"Guess something smells like a dead body." I pointing down the hall "It's really bad…it's burning my nose."

We opened the door into a side room and were met with a gruesome sight.

"Captain, Ban?!"

"What is that thing?" King asked.

"It's a meat pie I made." Meliodas said.

"I think it just moved." I told him "I'm an animal and I wouldn't ever eat that…And I'll usually eat anything."

Apparently Captain and Ban had made a bet and the loser had to treat the winner to a meal, and Ban won.

"Come on eat it." Master said "It's not like you'll die."

"No way!" Ban yelled.

"It's wrong to waste food." Captain told him.

"It smells! It might actually kill me!" Ban screamed "I won the bet why do I have to play a punishment game?!"

"Enough yelling." Merlin said "We have things to do."

King, Merlin, Meliodas and I headed into a conference room to talk with Zaratras, Dreyfus and Hendrickson.

"This time our enemy is a whole clan of Vampires." Zaratras said "Merlin why don't you tell us what you know."

"From what I could tell not counting the Vampire king, there are five beings of great power." Merlin told him.

"And we can assume that all of Edinburg's Holy Knights were turned as well." Zaratras told her.

"That is correct." Merlin smiled.

"What if we assemble a large army?" Dreyfus suggested.

"We'd surly suffer many casualties that would crush morale." Hendrickson told him.

"On top of all that: like Cavall, vampires are creatures of the night, so their power level doubles at night."

"Then we go in during the day." I said "When they're at a disadvantage. I'll be fine during the day."

"Here, look at this." Merlin said hovering her crystal ball over "This is Edinburg."

"It's all black." Meliodas said.

"The Vampire king has covered it in a darkness which daylight cannot penetrate." Merlin explained "It won't matter when we go. Also the space is so warped my teleportation will be useless."

"It looks like the rouge meat pie." King said.

"Hey Ban got out of that didn't he." Master pouted.

"Where is Sir Ban?"

"He's a little tied up." Master giggled.

"This is a dangerous job." Zaratras said "Which is why I want all seven of the sins to participate. In the meantime Hendrickson, Dreyfus and I will stay here and guard Liones."

"All of us?" King said.

"Him as well…" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Merlin." Captain asked "What time is it?"

"Just about eleven at night." Merlin said.

"Alright, Merlin you take King, Diane, Gowther and Cavall to Edinburg first." Meliodas told her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to split up." King said "We have no idea what we're up against."

"And they have no clue what they're up against." Master told him.

_Quite a double edged sword._

"The Seven Deadly Sins greatest strength is our complete lack of teamwork!" Meliodas said.

_And he said that out loud because…and how is that a good thing?!_

"Alright let's move out."

We all split up and headed out of the room.

"I'll get a portal gate ready." Merlin said "King you grab Diane and whatever else you need. Cavall you appear ready now so I'll send you first."

"You got it." I smiled "Hey you think I'll be stronger under that eternal night?"

"I suppose it's possible." She said "Why do you plan on using your full wolf form, you haven't used that since we first met."

"I'd prefer not to." I said "It rips my clothes up and it's just annoying to have to control my bloodlust."

"Very well." Merlin flicked her wrist and a tear opened in the space "This will put you a mile or two out of Edinburg, you can handle the rest, King and Diane will be right behind you."

I stepped through the portal and ended up in a rocky rubble filled space.

"Better get a move on." I said sniffing the air "That way."

I trotted my way towards Edinburg. The town was all messed up, most of the buildings had been destroyed and there were dead bodies everywhere.

"This place smells terrible." I sighed "I can't catch any other scents but rotting bodies."

"RAH!"

I leaned to the side as some of the bodies started picking themselves off the floor and running at me. I stepped between them while pressing the palms on my gloves. The metal blades came out and I sliced at them.

"I'll make this quick."

I spun around one Vampire and shoved a finger through its neck; I pulled to the side a cut it off its head.

"To kill an undead you must decapitate to destroy the brain."

I sniffed the air again.

"Oh you two made it." I said addressing King and Diane.

"This place sure looks creepy." Diane said "It used to be such a nice castle."

"Any sign of Ban?" King asked me.

"I can't smell anything." I told him "I only picked up on you two because you were so close…actually I smell two things now, something very big."

I looked over and saw two vampires, a big one, and a smaller one riding on his shoulders.

"**Blur Claw!"**

I dashed behind them and looked over my shoulder.

"I missed? GAH!"

I was swatted back by the big one.

_Despite his size the big guy is faster than he looks._

I flipped back to avoid the giant fist of the one vampire.

"You alright?" King asked.

"I'm good." I sad moving my feet to keep my blood pumping "But these two are strong."

"Vampire Royalty, Modganne the Dual Sword." The short one said "Between my power and Ganne, my younger brother, our strength is unmatched."

"What do we do?" Diane asked "Besides these two there a third right behind them."

"They're strong." King said "but the three of us should be able to beat them without two much trouble, The bigger problem is us, my armor feels exceptionally heavy…I feel weak."

"Yeah." I added "Big tall and gruesome over there may be fast but I should still have been able to scratch him. It's like my speed was sapped."

_I guess that fake darkness doesn't give me a buff…I need the moonlight._

"Is it the power of the vampires?" Diane asked.

"Wouldn't put it passed them." I told her "Maybe it's the one behind them doing it."

"**Blur Rush!" **

I went back at the big guy but he blocked my attacks.

_He's so bulky I can't get around him. If I could knock the little one off his shoulder I could mess him up bad._

The sky across the way rippled and exploded in a black light.

"Such power." I said.

"Ahh"

"It must be the vampire king."

"Get them while they're distracted!"

The big guy tried to lay into us with a flurry of punches.

"I could do this if I was at my normal speed." I hissed "But I can't get around him in time."

"**Chastiefol, Form Five…"**

"Not fast enough! **Black Whirlwind!**"

The little guy jumped up and shot a black blade of energy at King.

"King!"

"Now we've got, GURK!"

The big one grabbed the little guy and started squeezing the life out of him.

"W-Why?" the shrimp gurgled through all the blood.

_Now's my chance._

"**Blur Shredder."**

I jumped passed and ripped through the head of the big one.

"Nice job." I smirked.

"How could you…" The little one sputtered "Betray us…you…who are…Bleh…"

"**Hijack…"** The man behind them said "You are no longer capable of moving your body of your own will."

"Get out of the ridiculous getup." I growled.

"Wait that's…"

"Gowther is here!" the armor made a stupid pose.

"The effect of that is lost when you look the way you do." I told him.

"Please don't make such confusing entrances." Diane told him.

"In order to deceive your foes you must first deceive your friends, it is the staple of any good story." Gowther told her.

"Well you didn't fool me, I smelt you coming."

_At first I struggled to pick up Gowther's scent, but these last two years have tuned me into it…he smells like plastic._

"Well you could have come sooner." King whined.

"I thought the moment would have more impact if I acted when you were in grave danger."

"Yeah, yeah." Diane mumbled.

The air suddenly rumbled.

"This power…" I mumbled.

"Captain…"

Then it rumbled again.

"And…Escanor?!"

"Well done the mission is complete." Merlin said teleporting in front of us "Diane, King, Cavall you all head home first. Gowther prepare as usual."

"But Captain and Escanor…" Diane started.

"They'll be fine, you just head home."

"Whatever." I said "It ain't worth the stress. I'm hungry; I wonder if Ban will raid the fridge with me?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The events of 10 years ago rip our protagonist away from his new home.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Seperation

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

_**Two Chapter Today- Chapters 3 &amp; 4**_

* * *

**Cavall's POV- 10 years before Elizabeth meets Meliodas.**

I've been with the sins for four years now. It's hard for me to ever believe I used to live alone in the forest. I used to be so distant from humans, but now I live and work with them every day.

"Ugh." I groaned as we walked down the hall "What's the old guy want with us."

We had been called out to some dusty old castle on the back side of town. The Great Holy Knight wanted to meet with us.

"Today's the National Founding Festival." Master said "I was hoping I could go out drinking."

"You're always out drinking." King told him.

"Maybe it's a reward for taking down that Troll Queen." Diane proposed.

"Or a scolding for destroying the Druid alter while we did it." Merlin countered.

_This hallway smells…I put my claw on it though…it's rusty…_

"Well the after the scolding then we can go drinking." Meliodas said.

"You already decided it's a scolding?!"

_The scent is getting stronger…This smell...it's…_

We got to the door, it reeked of this scent.

Master began to open the door.

"This smell." I mumbled "It's…blood?"

Captain opened the door, and the walls were covered in blood. The Great Holy Knight Zaratras had been killed. He was propped up on a spear and his body was full of swords and other metal weapons.

_It's so strong, my nose is burning! This room has no other smells but blood._

"He's been skewered."

"How awful…"

"Who would do this…?"

"Cavall?" Merlin asked.

"The smell of the blood is too strong; I can't pick up a scent."

Suddenly I felt an odd pressure.

"What impeccable timing." I mumbled.

"Two Hundred…No Three Hundred." Master said.

"We've been surrounded!"

As if on cue the back wall exploded.

"They've already started to attack?!"

"Just what's going on?"

"We can figure that out later." Master said "Split up and regroup later."

"Roger."

I ran over to the window and jumped out. I sprinted down the back streets making a point to avoid people.

"He ran this way, their dog!"

My way out of the street was blocked off, I turned around and my way back had been plugged to.

"**Blur Claw."**

I dashed behind them and cut them down.

"I'm sorry…"

I ran away, cutting down those who tried to stop me. For the first time in four years, I felt like a savage animal again. I'm not sure how long it took me but I ended up outside of town, walking through the forest.

***Sniff Sniff***

"Dammit it's no good." I sighed "I can't get a track on anybody. There are just too many scents in the air."

I wandered around the forest but never caught sight on anyone. Eventually I needed to sleep, so I climbed a tree and passed out.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later.**

It's been about six months since the incident. I still haven't found a single person from the team. I passed through a town and saw that wanted posters had been but up.

"This looks nothing like me." I said.

My poster had my wolf face on it. Most of the posters were pretty accurate. Gowther's only had his armor, then again I'd never seen his face so even I don't know what he really looks like, and Meliodas' poster looked like a totally different person.

"I haven't used this form in four years." I mumbled "Real accurate reporting."

I didn't waste my time in that town; I just got some thread and went out to the forest.

"I can't patch these pants much more." I mumbled sowing up the knee "Miss Merlin are you okay? I worry about all you, and the others."

Most of my clothes were still good, the bandana and the claw gloves were still in great shape but my pants were getting a little more worn.

I finished with my patching and got ready to get walking again.

***Grumble***

"Yeah I know." I talked to my stomach "You want food."

I used to be a skilled hunter, a real wolf, but I guess the four years I spent living with humans and having food handed to me has dulled my skills, because it's a lot harder to catch critters.

I heard a rustling, and sniffed the air.

"I smell a little piggy." I smirked.

I climbed up a tree and sure enough there was a piggy walking around.

"There's dinner." I said licking my teeth.

"Eh?" the pig looked at me "AHHH! Don't eat me!"

_It talked?_

"Crap!"

I jumped out of the tree and chased after it.

"Get back here runt!" I yelled "I'll make this quick and painless! You'll love being in my belly!"

"Help!" the boar yelled.

I growled and chased after the damn thing.

"AH!" I suddenly stopped "This smell…"

I ran in forward.

"Master…"

I saw the pig run up to a house and kick the door open.

"It's coming from in there." I said walking up.

The door had a sign.

"Boar Hat bar." I said reading it.

I pushed the door open. The place was a pub, tables and chairs were set up all over.

"Hello?" I called out "Is there anyone here?"

"There he is!" that pig yelled "It's the guy who tried to eat me."

"What are you complaining about Hawk?"

_That voice…_

"Yo. Welcome to…AH!"

"MASTER!"

"CAVALL!"

I ran over and sniffed him.

"It really is you!"

"I found you!" he laughed.

"Have you found anyone else?" I asked.

He looked down "No."

"Same here, I can't even get a smell." I told him "So then what is this place?"

"My bar." He said "I started it up so I could look for you guys after we got split up."

***Grumble***

"Sorry." I laughed and looked at the boar "I take it he's not on the menu."

"Nope, that's Hawk, he's the cleaning crew around here."

I looked at the pig.

"Umm…Captain." I said "I feel like my role on the team is being threatened."

I picked the pig up.

"Put me down!"

"I mean look at him." I poked the pork "How can I compete with this, girls will love him."

He yanked my bandana off.

"And they love dog ears too."

"Give that back." I said.

"So do you want something to eat?" he asked "I can go make a"

"No!" I cut him off "I'd rather starve then eat your food. You got a storage room, I can just grab something."

He pointed to a room in the back. I headed back there and grabbed a rabbit. I took it out to the counter and started tearing it apart.

"So?" I asked "How many customers you poison with your food?"

"No one's died yet." he said.

_What'd you mean yet…?_

"Alright." I sighed "Well I got nowhere else to go. I may not be as good as Ban but I'm not as bad as you, I'll take over the cooking for now."

"Really…?"

"What's with that look?" I said.

"Well you only eat raw stuff."

"Doesn't mean I can't cook food…I think. Look my food sucks but it probably won't kill anybody like yours will."

"Whatever." Meliodas said "Just don't eat the stock or the pig."

"You got it Master."

"You got here just in time." He told me "We're about to get moving."

I felt the whole hut rumbled. I looked out the window and laughed.

"Where'd you find one that pig."

"That's Mom." The little pig said.

"I'd never thought I'd see such a creature." I told Hawk "and I'm a werewolf."

And that was how it started, our quiet search for The Seven Deadly Sins.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- We finally get to the main plot of the Manga.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Elizabeth

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Yo Boss!" I yelled "Meat pie's done."

I threw the plate on the counter.

"Get it to the customer before they have to wait."

"Since when do you order me around?" he asked.

I just laughed "I'm trying to keep the business running Master."

He grabbed the plate and moved out.

"Do me a favor and tend the bar." He said.

"You got it."

It's been ten years since the incident, Nine and a Half since I found Meliodas. We've been running the Boar Hat since then but haven't found much info on any of the others. I had managed to get some new shirts, and pants. I had to sow in my own tail pocket but they worked. When I was in the kitchen I usually wore an apron around my waist so I had a way to wipe my hands off.

"Here you go pal." I said pouring some guy a beer.

"Here that pie you ordered." Master said serving some customers.

They took one bite….and spit it out.

"This tastes disgusting."

It's been almost ten year, and my cooking is still shit. I eat raw meat and I hate spices, what did you expect?

"Clean it up." Master said snapping his fingers.

"It's a pig."

"Hawk clean this up."

"Why don't you feed me something besides his terrible cooking?" Hawk asked.

"Hey!" I yelled "Anyone want rump roast?!"

"Wow! It tastes Delicious." Hawk said sucking the food down.

Hawk and I have a strange relationship, I give him leftovers and he respects who's at the top of the food chain.

Meliodas and I went back to serving the bar, listening to the conversations.

"Did you guys hear about that Rust Knight wandering around?" a customer said

"I here he appears and disappears, constantly muttering about the number seven." Another customer said.

"Hey look at this board, these posters…"

The crowd talked about whether or not the Sins were dead.

_Two of us ain't dead…I sure hope the same goes for the others._

***Sniff***

"Smells like rust…all the talk must have made me imagine it."

"Hey owner." Someone said looking at me "What do you think about the Seven Deadly Sins."

"I'm not the owner." I said "He is."

"What?!"

"But he's just a kid."

"Well he's the boss." I told them.

***Ding***

"Yo!"

"Welcome." I said.

There was a person in a full suit of rusted armor. The metal creaked and groaned with every movement the person inside made.

_That was the smell._

"The Seven…Deadly…Sins." The person inside moaned.

That ghostly armor scared off all our customers.

"Who're you?" Meliodas asked the person inside.

The suit mage a creaking noise and fell over. I helmet rolled over to me and I put it on the counter.

"It's a woman." Master said.

"How'd she walk in a suit that heavy?" I wondered.

We pulled her out of the armor and put her down on the Master's bed.

"This face…this body line…the scent…Elasticity…yep defiantly a woman!"

"Would you stop groping her?!" I yelled.

"At least feel a little guilty!" Hawk added.

"Uhh…hello?" the girl said sitting up.

"Heartbeat's normal." Master said.

"Don't act innocent." I grumbled.

"Umm why am I here?" the girl asked.

_She smells a little familiar…can't place it though; I've forgotten more scents then most ever smell…I still remember the six that count though._

Meliodas explained that she walked into the bar and passed out.

"I thought you might have been a swordsman." The girl said.

"Oh this."

"EEK!" the girl yelled when Master pulled out his hilt "The blade is broken?"

"Looks real don't it." Master said "It's what we call a deterrent from not paying."

"I feel worse for the customers that eat his food." Hawk gestured to me.

"A Talking Piggy!" the girl said hugging him.

We offered the girl some food and took her out to the bar.

"Here you go." I said sliding the plate over.

"You're feeding me to?" the girl said.

"Just eat it." I told her.

She took one bite and made a face.

"Taste awful right?" I laughed.

"Yes…"

"Knew it." Master and Hawk said.

_Salt?_

"Aw Jeez I didn't think it was tear inducingly bad!" I groaned

"But it's really good." The girl said.

"So why were you in that armor?" Meliodas asked her.

"I'm looking for them, the Seven Deadly Sins."

***BANG***

"We have guests." I said "Five to be exact."

They were yelling about being troops from the local base, and they were here for the Rust Knight.

"You've got thirty seconds!" one of them yelled.

"Don't need it." Master said answering the door "Yo come out."

I sent Hawk over there after strapping some pieces of armor to him.

"I'm Hawk the Rust Knight."

"This pig…is one of the Sins?"

"You Brat!" one of them said picking Master up "You've got a lot of nerve mocking us."

"Put my Master down now." I said from behind the bar "Before things get ugly."

"A woman just ran out the back door!" one of those knights yelled.

"After her, she must be the Rust Knight."

They dropped Master and ran after the girl.

"Well our bluff worked for about thirty seconds, 'Ey Captain."

"Let's hurry after them." Master said getting up.

"Yes sir." I said tightening my gloves "I haven't felt this alive in ten years…Hawk I'll pay you double if you chase those punks down."

We ran into the forest, I didn't even have to do anything while Hawk knocked most of them down. Master grabbed the girl before she fell over a cliff.

"So then?" Meliodas said "Mind telling us the rest of your story?"

"The reason I'm searching for the Seven Deadly Sins is to stop the Holy Knights."

The girl said that she wanted us to leave her be. She was looking for the knights because they had captured the king, and she was worried that they were planning a war against Britannia.

"The only ones who can stop them are The Seven Deadly Sins." The girl said.

_Earlier Hawk called her Elizabeth…when did he get her name?_

"You'd search for them, even when you know how dangerous they are?" Master said.

"My father used to tell me stories about them. The Seven Deadly Sins were the strongest and most fearsome group of knights in the whole kingdom. They were made of seven criminals who had symbols of seven beasts carved in their bodies. I heard they had a doggy with them to."

_A doggy…_

"Ten years ago they disappeared after being accused of trying to overthrow the kingdom."

"Rumors say they died." I told her.

"People that strong can't be dead." Elizabeth yelled.

"But they're the bad guys." Master told her.

"NO! The Holy Knights are the ones making people suffer."

The ground started to rumble and then the cliff fell off.

"Oh Damn!" I yelled.

I kicked over and grabbed Hawk before jumping back towards the top of the cliff.

"Hup!" I said dropping Hawk "You need to stop eating so much porker."

"How dare you change my death count?"

_He's new…_

"None of you look like the ones on the posters…" the knight mumbled.

"Hey you awake?" Meliodas asked the girl.

"Yes."

"When I give the signal run into the forest." He told her.

"The symbol on that earing!" the knight yelled "It's the royal family's. Confirmed, that is Princess Elizabeth."

_Princess…that's why she smelled familiar!_

"Let's run!" Master yelled.

"The order is to take you alive but I'm sure it will be fine if you die on accident."

"I won't die here!" Elizabeth yelled "I can't give up!"

"Ehh?"

The air rippled and a huge slash flew over our heads.

_Damn that's fierce._

"You all good?" I asked.

"We're good." Master said "Hawk looks fine."

"I've been shanked!" he yelled gesturing to the branch imbedded in him "MOOOOMMMM!"

"Elizabeth where are you going?" Master asked the girl as she walked.

"I won't be able to get away, but if I turn myself the two of you won't lose your lives for no reason."

_How Selfless._

That knight swung at us again, cleaving the hill in two.

"We ain't getting away from this guy." I sighed.

"Why…I was so happy." Elizabeth said "I went on a journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins, even though I was alone and had never gone on a journey before. In order to hide my identity I wore armor that didn't fit right and walked till I could go no farther. But you're so kind, people whose names I don't even know…"

"Meliodas…That's my name." Master told her.

"I am Cavall." I told her "It is a pleasure."

"But…you look like a child."

She looked at his arm "The symbol of a Dragon."

I took my bandana off.

"Ears like a canine…" she said stunned.

"Master…"

"Hmph."

The knight swung at them but the cleave was shot back.

"Impossible that strike should have finished them, but the one who took the damage was me?"

"Meliodas…are you really?"

"The face…Impossible." The knight said "I remember, you don't look any different than before."

"Have you figured out who I am?" Master said.

"YOU ARE!"

***Ting***

Master bounced back his sword. I appeared next to the man a kicked him in the side.

"Get lost."

"Dragon's Sin Meliodas, and the Hunting Dog Cavall. Immeasurable power!"

The blast form before backfired and sent the knight flying.

"Well then Elizabeth." Master said "You found the first one, and the pet to."

"Please don't call me that." I grumbled.

"I've got business with the other six, that's why I started that bar, to get information. I bet I could get tons more if I had a serving girl." Master told her.

"You'll come with us right?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she smiled.

***Whistle***

"Let's go Hawk!" I yelled

Hawk's Mom came over and Hawk kicked the ladder down to us.

"Come on." I cheered "Let's hit the road!"

"Such adorable ears." Elizabeth said poking my years.

"Oh…Oh…a little to the left." I said as she scratched "Yeah that's the spot."

"You also look nothing like your poster Lord Cavall."

"I ain't a Lord." I told her "And yeah…I don't. Haven't looked like that in a long time."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The Gang makes their first stop in Bernia.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bernia

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"It's nice to meet. You, I'm Elizabeth, third princess of the kingdom."

"Well welcome to the bar." Master said "I'll be counting on you as a waitress."

"I'll…I'll do my best." She mumbled.

"First thing's first." Hawk told her "We need to get you out of those tattered clothes."

"Hang on I've got something just for the occasion." I said digging around behind the bar "Here catch!"

Elizabeth went and got changed.

"These clothes are…"

"Master…did you alter the uniform I made?"

"Yup." he said looking up her skirt.

"Knock it off!" Hawk and I yelled.

"Umm…Lord Meliodas." Elizabeth said "I have a question."

"Shoot." He told her.

"Are you Seven, really as evil as everyone says? If so what crime did you commit?"

"Crime…I stole panties from all off the woman in the kingdom."

"You're lying!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Yeah I am…In actuality I groped their chests."

"You're kidding right?!"

"Yeah that's also a lie." I told her.

"Is…is your crime really that bad?" Elizabeth asked.

"Something like that." Master told her.

The whole bar jerked to a stop.

"We're here." I said.

We all got out of the bar and let Hawk's Mom take a nap. We decided to head right into town.

"Where is Here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Our first stop, Bernia." Master told her "We stock the bar with alcohol from all over the country, and Bernia has got some of the best. They have excellent river water and abundant herbs."

"But wait…" Hawk said "This River is all dried up."

"And the herbs are wilted." I said "Strange."

We headed into town and the place was packed with men and woman.

"This some kind of festival?" Master asked.

"Oh it's those guys from that bar who come by every year."

"This isn't a festival." Someone said.

"Is it a gathering of hot sweaty men?" I asked "Cause that's what it smells like?"

"We just said it ain't a festival!"

"We're trying to pull out that sword the Holy Knight left in the ground." A man said.

"He stuck a sword in the ground?" Master said.

"Yesterday we upset a Holy Knight." An old man said "And as a result our water source was sealed."

If they didn't get that sword out soon all the herbs would die and the ale would turn from legendary booze to bottom shelf crap.

"Do you think it was that man Lord Meliodas defeated yesterday?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope." I said "That guy wasn't a Holy Knight, not even close."

"Only a Holy Knight would have the strength to pull out that sword." The old man said "I think we might be finished."

"Hey what's with that attitude." Some little kid said "Leave it to my pal from the Seven Sins and we'll be sorted."

I don't know if the kid was trying to be encouraging or what but the crowd turned on him in an instant. They started throwing stones, most of which hit Master.

"I hate you!" the kid yelled.

"The village hate's you to Mead!"

"Why am I getting dragged into this?" Master said as he was pelted with rocks.

Meliodas took the kid and I followed after them. Master took the kid back to the bar.

"Hey I have a question." Master said.

"This is a bar right, I'm hungry?"

"You got money?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Then answer my question and we'll feed you." Master said.

I threw a plate of food down by the kid.

"Go…"

He took one bit and spit it out "Nasty!"

"We never said it was good." Master told him "So then about your friend? You know one of the Seven?"

_His answer will dictate how we act._

"Food was so nasty I forgot." Mead said.

Master poured himself a beer. The kid quickly picked up on the fact that it was the Bernia variety.

***Ding***

"Hey." I said as Elizabeth and Hawk walked in.

The girl had been gathering information on Mead and why the Holy Knight had stuck his sword in the ground.

"When I was young I wanted my father's attention…because he wasn't my real father." She said "One time I climbed a tree and when my father came to get me he fell and was injured. If my father had died back then…"

"When I was little my parents stopped in this village." Mead explained "They both got sick and died…I was all alone but the villagers took me in and helped raise me. I was happy, but even then I didn't really belong to a family."

_Left alone…Unlike me, at least he had people to accept him while he was still a kid; I wonder how my life would have turned out if people hadn't shunned me…Would I still have met Master?_

"So when you put that bug in the drink?" Elizabeth said "Was it just for attention?"

"No!" the boy yelled "That jerk said our ale sucked, that's why I did it, the Holy Knights are all shames!"

"So when you said you know one of the Seven?" Master said.

"That was a lie."

"Why would you tell a lie like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because the Seven Deadly Sins are the enemies of the Holy Knights. If the Holy Knights are bad the Sins must be the good guys."

The conversation got quiet and then there was a lot of noise from outside.

"The village." We wondered what was up.

Mead busted down the door and went running towards the village.

"Haa." I sighed throwing my apron on the.

"Where are you going?" Master asked.

"Out." I told him "I like that kid."

_This kid's a lot like me…a loner who found a family…I lend him a hand._

By the time I gotten to the village all then men were attempting to pull the sword out, but were making no progress.

"*Hic* Even with everyone in the village it's no use."

_Guards…they're plastered._

"Look at their desperate faces!" the one laughed "drink is always better with a show.

I snatched the tankards "Fools without refined taste buds don't deserve such a well-crafted drink."

***snap***

The ropes they were using to try and pull the sword are tore and broke.

"Ahh!" I said throwing shattering the wooden glasses "That's the stuff."

I looked at the sword.

"I've got some free time." I told them "So I'll do you a solid."

"Hya!" with two fingers I pulled the sword up "There you go."

"Impossible, a sword that only a holy knight can move, and he lifted it with just two finger?!"

The spring water started flowing and erupted out of the ground. I spun the sword around flipping it in my hand.

"A little heavier than I expected…" I said "Probably should have used my whole hand."

"Wait are you…"

"The chef at that bar, absolutely." I smiled.

"That's not-."

"Go." I told Mead "I'm not who you should be talking to."

"Can you forgive us?" the village asked the boy.

He mumbled something.

"Go." I said pushing him forward.

"Every stray wants a home." I said "but not all go with the ones who open the door."

"Well Master." I smiled "We'd best get the bar ready."

"Yep."

* * *

**A Short Time Later.**

I was in the back of the kitchen doing my best to keep up the the many orders flying in. Meliodas had opened the bar up and all the villagers were there.

"Elizabeth let's go, you gotta move faster or the food will get cold." I told her.

"Sorry." She said "I've never done this before."

"You're doing alright." I said flipping a pan "Just do your best. I mean it's no rush they're only gonna spit this crap out as soon as it hits their tongues."

I felt my ears try and stand up under my bandana.

"What is that?"

"Hey watch the bar." Master told me "I'm going to pee."

"You got it boss man." I said turning the fire down.

_Just what's coming for us?_

I hadn't been serving people long when I heard a lot of rumbling from outside.

"Hmm?" I looked out the window.

Master was attempting to catch a spear that had been thrown at him.

"That's all it was…Yo we're closing!" I yelled out.

I quickly packed everything up.

"Master!" I called "We're good to go."

"It be best if we left now." He told Elizabeth "Us being here only makes things harder for the village."

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

"To find the others duh." I said.

"I overheard something." Master said "Let's make a stop at the Forest of White Dreams."

"Roger." I said whistling "Hawk's Mom we're leaving!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The Forest of White Dreams.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Forest of White Dreams

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"This is boring!" I whined.

"We've been in here for three hours." Elizabeth said "and we haven't seen a single person or animal. Is one of the Sins really hiding in the forest?"

"My nose says one was here recently." I told her.

"Kya!"

"What's wrong?" Meliodas asked.

"Something's touching my butt." Elizabeth explained.

"It's just me." Master said.

I yelled "Don't ask what's wrong when you know damn well what it is!"

"Exactly why do you think one of the sins is here?" Hawk said.

"The Forest of White Dreams is covered by a thick fog year round." Master said "It's incredibly difficult to travel through here."

"I see." Elizabeth said "It's the perfect hiding place…Eh?"

"Something wrong Elizabeth?" I asked.

"I-It's nothing!"

"Stop screwing around!" Hawk yelled "That's always when monsters attack!"

"Relax." I said "I'll smell them before they get close, you stupid pig."

"Who you calling stupid?!" a dozen voices echoed.

I looked behind me and there were a ton of Hawks.

"I guess I messed up." I rolled my eyes "whoops."

"EH?! I'm everywhere!"

"This is gonna get annoying." I grumbled.

"I'm the real one!" "No I am!" "It's me!"

"Well?" Master looked at me.

I just shrugged "They all smell the same….you know how these things are."

"Alright then…let's try this."

Master gave each of the Hawks a chop.

"Ow~" they whined and ran to Elizabeth for comfort.

Then they all turned into her.

"Son of a bitch." I hissed.

They all of course said they were the real girl.

"I'm the real one!" "I'll do whatever I can to convince you."

"Whatever?" Master smirked "Right arm up, Left hand on your cheek."

"Now say my name with an embarrassed face.

"Lord Meliodas~"

"And message your breasts."

"GET SERIOUS!" I snapped.

"Okay and the final test…jump up high!"

"YAY!"

"I can't!"

"There!"

Master dashed forward and cut away all the clones. The fakes turned back into little goblins.

"Those things were monsters in the forest?" Hawk asked.

"They're imps." I explained "They pretend to look like someone in order to confuse and trick the victim. They become perfect clones, scent, shape and all."

"Let's follow them." Master said "Oh and you gave have these back." He said handing Elizabeth her underwear.

"I knew you were the thief!"

We chased after the imps and they led us to a sleeping girl.

"Are they going to attack that little girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think you need glasses." I said slowing down.

"Huh?" Elizabeth said.

"Lord Diane we let some holy Knights through! We're so sorry!"

The giant girl woke up and snatched up Master.

"Lord Meliodas!" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you gonna eat him?" Hawk asked

"Jeez why are you making such a scene?" I grumbled.

"Meliodas?"

"Yo Diane, it's been a while."

"Captain!" she yelled hugging him "It's been so long!"

"What am I Raw Liver?" I yelled.

Diane rubbed the top of my head "It's good to see you to Cavall."

"You mean this giant is the Sin of Envy?!" Hawk yelled.

"Aw you guys even got my something to eat."

"I'm not food!" Hawk snapped.

"Who are you?" Diane asked Elizabeth.

"I'm Elizabeth, I'm traveling with Lord Meliodas."

"Oh, just the two of you...?"

"Yes."

"Is that so…"

"Yep it's true." Master told her.

"You cheater!" Diane yelled throwing Master into the ground "And you!"

She picked me up "How could you allow this to happen!"

"Sorry." I said "He's the boss."

She threw me back into a tree.

"Just when I finally reunite with the guy I like he brings a girl with him! You pervert Womanizer!"

"Why did I get beat up?" I said rubbing my neck.

Eventually Diane calmed down and Master was able to explain why Elizabeth was traveling with us.

"Oh is that why? Sorry I got a little ahead of myself." Diane pouted "So your relationship isn't like that?"

"No Ma'am." Elizabeth said.

"Our relationship isn't like that either." Master said.

"So you two have teamed up with Elizabeth to find the other Seven?"

"Yep." I told her.

"I've got my own reasons to." Master said "Hey Diane, what happened ten years ago."

"Oh, you mean that day we were summoned by the Great Holy Knight." Diane said.

"I have almost no memories of that day." Master said.

"Really?" Diane said

"Well this is what I remember…" Master started to explain.

Master's story matched up with mine, except he didn't flee like the rest of us, he passed out in the tower.

"When I came to I was in a hole, and that's how I met Hawk."

"The Seven Deadly Sins were framed for the murder for the murder of the Great Holy Knight." Elizabeth said "Does that mean on of the Sins is a traitor?"

"Dunno." Master said "That's why I need to find them and figure out what happened."

"I don't care about a traitor or the Holy Knights." Diane said standing up "But for Captain, I the Serpents Sin of Envy Diane will lend you my strength."

"One down." I said "Five to go."

"Let me make something very clear Princess." The giant said "I'm only helping you for Captain."

_Abrasive to other girls like always._

"Smells like Rain." Hawk said.

"You're right, it does." I added.

_This smells…it belongs to…_

"Look up." Elizabeth said.

I looked up and saw the sky was covered by a huge thunder cloud. A bolt of lightning suddenly shot down and ensnared all of us.

"What is this?"

"I can't move."

"So we finally met." A Man said walking up to us.

"A Holy Knight." Diane said.

_Smells like…Gilthunder._

"Gilthunder?!" Elizabeth yelled "Why are you here?"

"You know him?" Master said.

"He was very close to my father; he always looked out for me."

"This magic…back at Bernia I pulled out your sword." I said.

"No! He's not that kind of person." Elizabeth begged "It's a lie…you can't…"

"Princess Elizabeth, the kingdom's top priority is your safety…but that has nothing to do with me, you living or dying is but a pebble on the path to the Holy Knights rule."

He moved his hand and let Elizabeth go.

"Now leave, my business is with the Sins not you."

"I won't let you." Elizabeth said standing in front of us "Release your spell."

"Gurk. I'm roasting here."

"Hawk!"

Gilthunder walked up and kicked the pour pig across the forest, and Elizabeth ran after him.

I let out a low growl "You're asking for it runt."

I looked next to me and saw Gil's sword was at Master neck.

"Do you know why the kingdom is after your heads?"

"Nope." Master said "Seriously no clue."

"Some say it's to get the traitors who tried to overthrow the kingdom, and other to prove strength against legends."

"And where do you fall?" Meliodas asked.

"Both, Revenge for the death of my father, the Great Holy Knight Zaratras, and in doing so I will surpass him."

"Oh now I remember you!" Master said "Lil' Gil."

"Wow I figured this out like ten minutes ago." I mumbled.

"You were always following us around, boy you got big." Master said.

"That was a long time ago." Gil said "I'm stronger than any of the Sins now?"

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Could be true." Master said "but how will you know for sure?"

"Then I'll let you go and we can see."

"No need." Master said.

I moved my arm and broke the bindings.

"Feels good to stretch, those things were so restrictive." I said twisting my back.

"If I felt like it I could have broken out of that whenever I felt like it." Master said.

"And if I felt like it I could wipe you out along with this whole forest." Gilthunder countered.

"No, that's impossible." Master told him.

"Then I'll kill you."

"That works both ways." Master said looking him dead in the eye "Diane, Cavall don't interfere."

"Okay Captain." We said.

"Good luck, not like you'll need it." I added.

"Are you embarrassed to lose a fight even if it's three against one?" Gilthunder said.

"Don't you get that I'm trying to be nice?" Master spoke back.

They both drew their swords and Gil shot a bolt of lightning at Master. Meliodas used his sword to bounce it off to the side like it was nothing.

"I told you both ways!"

"And I said I'd kill you!"

Gil appeared behind Master and sliced Meliodas back open.

_Master?_

"Dragon's sin Meliodas, do you have any last words?"

"The…others…what happened…to them?" Master said sounding faint.

_The scent of death is not on him…then again Master has always had a strange smell._

"Of the remaining five, the locations of three are unknown, but we know of two." Gilthunder explained "The Fox's sin of Greed is imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon, and the Grizzly's sin of Sloth had perished and moved on to the Capital of the Dead."

_King…is dead?_

"Thanks!" Master said hopping up "So Baste Dungeon and The Capital of the Dead…Got it. Thanks for the tip Gil, I think I'll go pay them a visit."

"So you let yourself get hurt in order to gain information." Gil mumbled.

"We'll settle this another time." Master told him.

"I don't think so." Gil said drawing his sword.

He took a few swings at Master but none of them connected. His last strike did come a little close to Master's neck.

"Farwell."

"Yeah see ya'." Master waved.

Diane picked up Gil with one hand.

"Unhand me!" Gil snapped using his lighting to zap her hand.

"Didn't I once tell you "Shocking" Men aren't popular with girls?" Diane winded up and threw Gil into the horizon.

"Welp that problem's solved for now." I said.

"Bastard you got a lot of nerve!" Hawk yelled running over "It's my turn now!"

"What'd you mean you're turn, I didn't even get a turn." I told him.

"Lord Meliodas!" Elizabeth yelled "That wound."

"It's nothing." He said brushing her off.

"Hey no touching!" Diane wined.

"Let's get outta this forest." I said.

* * *

**Later.**

We headed back to the bar to regroup.

"The Fox's sin of Greed, Ban, is in the Baste Dungeon, and Grizzly's sin of Sloth, King, is in the Capital of the Dead." Master said looking at the poster.

"Which one of those two idiots do we get first?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Master told me "Diane what do you think?"

"I have no interest in men besides captain." She said "But look at this poster I look adorable."

"Yeah you haven't aged a day." I said rolling my eyes and looking at my poster "At least they got your good side."

"Alright." Captain said hopping up "I've decided, we'll go to the Baste first."

"Why?" Hawk asked

"It's closer."

"That's it?!" the pig yelled "But it'll be like jumping into the lion's den!"

"So what." I said "We'll have to do it eventually."

"That and someone's keeping tabs of our movements so the Knights know where we are." Master said.

"I object." Elizabeth spoke up "I think first we need to treat that wound."

"Will it get better if I do this?" he asked sticking his head up her skirt.

"Have some decency man!" I screamed.

"Elizabeth." Master said patting her on the head "Don't worry this is nothing, I'll be fine if I sleep it off. Night."

Master headed inside.

"He forgot his bag." Elizabeth said "I should give it to him before he falls asleep."

"So…how you been?" I asked Diane.

"Fine." She said "It's good to see you got out of there alive."

"Same to you."

"AHHH!"

"The sounded like Elizabeth?" I said running inside "Hey what's wrong?"

I found her in Master's room, with Master on the floor.

"Shit." I said "it was bad. Move."

I picked Meliodas up and got him on the bed.

"Do you know how to bandage a wound?" I asked her.

"A little." She said.

"I'll leave this to you." I said going outside.

"Hey Diane!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Captain's wound is worse than we thought; can you see the nearest town?"

"Umm…that way." She said.

"The Baste is that way to…." I said "Okay Hawk's Mom let's get moving, double time!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The Baste Dungeon.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Baste Dungeon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

The first thing we did when we got to town was find a doctor for Master. We stopped at a place called Dalmary. Elizabeth and Hawk had taken Meliodas inside to see the doctor while Diane and I waited outside.

"Hmm? What should we do next?" Hawk asked from the window.

"I'm going to the Baste." Diane said.

"Alright." I said jumping up "I'll come with."

"Wait!" Elizabeth called after us "I'm coming with you."

"No." Diane told her "You'll only slow us down."

"Harsh." I sighed.

"With that tiny body and skinny arms you can't do anything but sit here and nurse Captain's wounds."

"What's with the attitude?" Hawk asked "Not everyone is as strong as you!"

"I…I want to help." Elizabeth said "Because Lord Meliodas said that he would help me and he's doing so much to find the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Diane yelled "He's not doing this for you, that's just the kind of guy Captain is!"

"Yo let's all take a breath." I said.

"What Captain did for me…" Diane mumbled.

_She's right. Master is so quick to help people who need it. He took me in…a stray with no family or friends, and gave me a home. That is why I do all I can for Master, to repay him for the immeasurable kindness he showed me._

"Unlike you I'm not small and cute." Diane said "I can't go into houses to take care of Captain, all I can do is fight…I wish…I was small…"

_Damn talk about a shitty mood._

"I'm going." Diane said "Let's go Cavall."

"Right behind ya'. Take care of him Elizabeth, we'll be back soon."

"Huh?"

"What's up?" I asked Diane.

"The sky by the Baste is incredibly dark." She explained.

"Is it rain? Is Gilthunder here?"

"No this time smells nasty." I said.

"This sound is…" Hawk looked confused "Bugs?"

"It's a swarm?!" I yelled in surprise.

The swarm was on us in seconds, spitting venom and chewing away at people.

"**Blur Whirlwind!"**

I swiped the air and sent out an air blade to cut some bugs off a poor victim.

"We're under attack from the Baste." I said.

I grabbed Diane's boot and climbed up to her shoulder.

"Is this from a Holy Knight?" Hawk asked me.

"Probably!" I yelled back "Diane let's go!"

"I hate bugs!" she yelled cringing.

"Now is not the time!" I snapped "Elizabeth you need to get inside!"

The girl ran off to go find Master.

"Listen Diane the house Captain is in will melt if you don't do something."

"I hate bugs!" Diane yelled slapping the ground "But if it's for Captain…"

She slammed the ground and dozens of pillars shot up and smashed the bugs.

"Let's move." I smirked.

"We've have pests to stomp out." Diane added.

Diane crouched down and then jumped across the town.

"We're leaving Master to you Elizabeth!" I yelled.

"Alright Diane!" I yelled "Hurl me!"

"Here we go!"

She grabbed me off her shoulder and threw me towards the dungeon like a bullet.

"WAAAHOOO!" I yelled flying through the air with my tongue out.

I slid into the ground and broke into a sprint right outside the front door.

***Sniff* **"Yeah he's in there for sure." I said.

I started to make my way forward when I stopped and looked behind me.

"You sure caught up quick." I said looking at Diane.

I didn't wait for her answer and kept walking.

"**Blur Claw!" **

I turned back and cut down some guard, Diane was gone.

"A weak trick like that won't work on me." I said "Try all you want but you can't change your smell. Whoever you are…don't waste time on me."

I left the defeated guy there.

_He was nothing but an apprentice, he didn't create that illusion._

I made my way down the hall smelling my way to Ban.

"Where do you think you're going? Hunting Dog?"

I looked behind me and there was a guy in purple thorny armor.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, would you happen to know where he is?"

I leaned to the side to dodge a spike thrown by the guy.

"You knew my name." I said "It's only polite you give me yours."

"Jude…"

"Alright Jude." I said dashing over and looking him in the eye "You just made a big mistake."

I punched at him but he blocked it with a shield. I clicked my gloves and laid into him with a flurry of slashes but he used his shield to block them

"HA!"

I looked down and saw he had stabbed me in the neck.

"Oh…damn." I said before yanking it out "Did you know werewolves are incredibly resilient beasts, it takes a lot to put one down."

I grabbed his helmet and threw him across the room.

"You're wasting my time." ***Sniff* **"He's not too far now."

I didn't walk too much farther ad I found my target.

"Yo. Ban." I said walking up.

"Well if it ain't the mutt." He said trying to get a glove on.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Trying to get this stupid stuff on."

"Well it's never gonna fit you." I said sniffing the free glove "Why are you trying to put on women's clothing?"

"Huh? Damn I liked this to." I said throwing the gloves over his shoulder.

"When did you pick up crossdressing?" I said.

"Shut it you stupid mutt."

"We should get going, Master's waiting." I told him.

Ban looked at a guard who was staring into some cells.

"It's been noisy for a while, someone escape?"

"You-."

Ban slapped me upside the head.

"Who cares?" The guard said "look at this."

"Hmm?" we both said looking in the cell.

"She's a fine woman isn't she, I heard Lord Golgius kidnapped her, she's the daughter of that doctor in the town nearby."

"I hate…" I mumbled.

"What."

"I hate perverts!" I said suplexing the guard.

"And they say I'm violent." Ban mumbled.

Ban grabbed the bars of the cell and ripped them open.

"You're mine…I'm taking…your knife." Ban said stealing from the woman.

Ban complimented the blade and then cut the woman free.

"That's a family memento." The woman said "Please give it back…."

"Nope, it's mine now." Ban smirked.

"Where do you think you're going, Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins? You're here to die."

_Is "Where do you think you're going –insert name here-." the way this guy always introduces himself?_

"Yo, Jude." Ban waved "You gonna kill me~"

"We have no more use for you, you were bait for the Captain of the Sins, my knights are finishing up with them. Five years ago who captured and tortured you?"

"This guy caught you." I laughed "You're really slipping Ban."

I took a seat against the wall nearby to watch the upcoming show. Ban just stood there while Jude shoved a stake into his heart. I heard that girl next to me shaking in fear.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." I whispered.

"Does that hurt?" Jude asked Ban "Why don't you just die, I already told you that you've fulfilled your roll."

"Do you know why I got captured by you?" Ban said.

"You say it like you let it happen."

"Back then, I wanted to feel pain…I'm sick of it." Ban said pulling the spike out and pushing it into Jude "Your half-assed pain. If Captain's alive more fun stuff'll happen. "

"Are you planning…the same thing from ten years ago, to overthrow the kingdom?" Jude asked.

"Yeah something like that." Ban said

"This time…BLEH!" Jude coughed up a bunch of blood as Ban shoved the stake deeper into him "Every Holy Knight…will declare war on you…"

"Sounds like a blast." Ban smiled.

"Aw Jeez Ban." I said "You didn't have to kill him."

"Whatever~" he said "I'm bored…let's go outside."

I hopped up "Sounds like a plan."

Ban and I made our way towards the entrance. All the hallways of the Baste were really dark.

"Some criminal just killed a Holy Knight." A woman said.

"Ban." Master, Elizabeth and Diane were in the lobby.

"Oh…Cap'n~"

"Excuse me." I said slipping passed the two and going over by Diane.

"So how's things go with you?" I asked as Captain and Ban beat the snot out of each other.

"It was alright." She said "Elizabeth got a little hurt but she'll be fine with some bandages. How about you?"

"Pretty boring, threw a guy around and then Ban finished him off."

"Sounds like Ban alright." Diane said as the prison crumbled around us.

"I'm hungry." I said "Let's go eat."

"Good idea."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Wrapping up the Retrieval of Ban and setting out for the team next destination.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Crossing Shooting Stars

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

When we got back town All the citizens were happy to see that the people who had been wrongfully imprisoned by the Weird Fangs had been freed. We headed back to the house that we had left Master out. Diane put her bag down so we could check on Elizabeth. Poor girl was more concerned about the rest of us then she was about her own battered and bruised body. Master was pretty surprised but he said that the town doctor was going to make dinner for us.

_I thought Hawk said that poor guy bit the big one?_

"Smells Delicious." I said licking my teeth "Way better than any of the crap I make."

"Oh putting this together was nothing." The girl Ban and I broke out of the dungeon told me.

It turned out this lady happened to be the doctor's daughter.

"So what's it take to get this uncooked?" I asked.

"Uncooked?"

"Yeah…you know raw." I said "Bloody, still Mooing, how do you want me to say it?"

"I haven't finished the chicken yet." she said.

"Then don't."

I turned back and went over to the others. We had patched up Elizabeth and she was resting in a bed we had set up outside for her.

"Time for a proper introduction." Master said "Elizabeth this is Ban, the Fox's sin of Greed."

"Hey~ Nice to meet ya'~" Ban smirked.

"Weren't you naked before?" I asked.

Ban was wearing a leather jacket and pants.

"I can't very well be naked in front of a princess Mutt." I looked at me.

"Where did you get them?" Master asked.

"I found them."

_Yeah on another person…_

"It's been a while Diane." Ban smiled.

"I could have gone without seeing you for another ten years." The giant told him.

"I'm Elizabeth." The princess said from her place on the ground "I apologize for greeting you in this sorry state."

"It's no problem Princess." Ban told her "We Sins were never really ones to care about rank or any of that. The five of us will get along just fine."

"Six."

"No you stupid dog it's five, didn't we teach you math."

"It ain't me." I said pointing down.

"First you let yourself get caught and then when you found out your allies were around you busted out, sounds to me like you got a few screws loose."

"Who the hell…A talking pig?! Why can it talk?!" Ban yelled "What's the point of that?!"

"What did you think it was?" Meliodas asked.

"I thought it was dog food."

"Why does everyone always think I'm food?!" Hawk yelled.

"Cause most pigs are." I said rolling my eyes.

"But I'm not just any pig, I'm Hawk captain of the Knights of Leftover Cleanup."

"When did he get a promotion?" Captain asked me.

I just shrugged. The doctor came out and told us the food was ready and there was even a separate plate of the good stuff for me.

"You're at a table eat like a civilized person." Hawk told me.

"Why?" I said ripping the meat off a leg "The messier I am the more you get."

"Eat however you like." Hawk said skipping off.

"Still eating raw meat, Mutt?" Ban asked me.

"And you're still knocking back booze like it's going out of style." I said.

"At least tell me this dog got rid of its fleas."

"I haven't had fleas in weeks!" I yelled.

"What'd you mean weeks?" Master said.

"Well I got this itch behind my ear." I said taking off my bandana to scratch it.

"Is this it?" Elizabeth asked rubbing behind my head.

"Oh yeah~" I groaned "That's the spot…oh a little to the left….Yeah~"

"And he calls Meliodas the pervert."

"I heard that you stupid pig!" I yelled.

I put my headgear back on.

"At least my tail was still in my pants."

"No it's not." Ban said.

"Oh come on!" I yelled looing as the tear in the back.

"Wow you must have gotten really excited." Master said.

"Don't make it sound like that!"

The party went up for some time; we did a lot of drinking and eating.

"Look, a shooting star." Elizabeth said.

We all looked up and the night sky, there was one star, and then another, and another…and soon the sky was filled with stars shooting in different direction.

_It looks like a crossing pattern…This sounds familiar…didn't Merlin once tell me._

"_When the skies are filled with crossing shooting stars, Britannia will be visited by an immense menace…"_

_Was it just an old legend, or is there some stock in the saying?_

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

We were meeting in the main room of the bar.

"This is where we are." Master said pointing at the map "This is where we met Elizabeth and this is where we found Diane."

"We'll if we're going to the Capital of the Dead." Ban said "Shouldn't we be taking the road south?"

"Nope." Master said "I think it'd be best to avoid the main roads for a bit, we destroyed Fort Solges and brought down the Baste, the Holy Knights are probably all over our trail so we need to lay low and avoid doing things to gain their attention."

"But Captain~" Ban whined "We've already drawn so much."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said "Because I was hurt you had to stay in Dalmary for three more days."

"We'll then what's the next stop?" I asked.

"We're going to-."

Hawk's Mom suddenly slid to a stop.

"We have company." I said.

"We already hit a security check." Ban said "They look like apprentices; I'll take care of it."

"Nah." Master said waving him off.

Meliodas went outside and told the guards that we me just a bar and Diane and Elizabeth were the waitresses. I was all going well…till Diane blew our cover.

"Damn~" Ban whined.

"It was going so well to." I sighed.

***Zing***

"Ban?"

"Yeah…I felt it."

Outside something was running around really fast.

"It's a…Black Hound." I said.

"Hup." Ban said hopping down to the ground "Yeesh, you're getting in the way of out adventure. I guess I'll have to kill you."

Ban's bloodlust was pulsating out, but the dog just growled and grew larger.

"Black Hounds can grow when threatened." I told him "Step aside and let me show you how it's done."

I jumped down and stared down the Black Hound.

"I'm the Alpha here got it?!" I glared.

The hound just got bigger.

"Oh…crap." I shook my head.

"Some pack leader you are." Ban taunted.

"Let me deal with it." Master said.

"I'm so ashamed…I've failed you as a wolf and as a subordinate."

Master just looked at the dog and it seemed to lose all sense of dominance, backing down and running off.

"So did you decide where we're going next?" I asked.

"Yeah, We're headed to the Capital of the Dead to find King."

"Cap'n didn't you here that fat ass died." Ban said "I was a little depressed I want to kill him."

"It's the only lead we got so let's take it." Master said.

"Alright then." I said "Hawk's Mom we're heading south!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The Capital of the Dead.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Capital of the Dead

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"We're here!"

"How the heck is this tiny village the Capital of the Dead?" Hawk asked.

"From what I hear this is the closest village to the capital." Master explained.

We got Hawk's Mom all set up in the ground while Master dished out orders.

"We have to gather information on the Capital of the Dead and King. We have to earn money to."

"So it's really true." Ban laughed "Cap'n and the mutt are waiting tables."

"You're working to." Master told him.

"Huh?"

"You'll be in charge of attracting customers giant waitress. " Master said pointing at Diane before turning to Ban "And you're here to make sure the food is great, jailbreak cook."

"Me?"

"Don't you mean crap food?" Hawk asked.

"Nope, Ban is actually really good at cooking." I told him.

"Wait if we need money I got something." Ban said digging around his pockets "Hey where'd that ornate dagger go?"

"I gave it back." I told.

"Stupid Dog it wasn't yours to give!"

"It wasn't yours either!" I yelled "I watched you steal it!"

"Alright let's get to work." Meliodas said.

"Master." I called out "If Ban's taking over the kitchen what's my job?"

"You can…Uhh…Wash dishes or something."

"I've been demoted to janitor." I pouted walking off "Hawk's job is more important than mine…"

"Well for now you can work the floor till Elizabeth's better." Master said.

"Got it." I said heading around back to get some mugs.

"See ya mutt." Ban said walking passed "Try not to burn the place down."

Ban walked right out the door. I sighed and grabbed the glasses I needed and got the bar set up.

"Please let me do it." The aforementioned girl said "My injuries are not that severe."

"Alright." Master said "just take it easy. Hey Ban to get the food you have to…Ban?"

"Oh he left while you two were talking." I told him.

"That bum." Master sighed "I guess you're back in the kitchen Cavall."

"You got it." I said grabbing an apron.

From the little kitchen I could hear Diane attempting to call people to the bar. I didn't the basic prep work, season some meats and chopped some veggies.

"Lord Meliodas." Elizabeth spoke up "What kind of person is Lord King."

"King?" Master said "I guess you could say he was kinda like the pet or mascot of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"I thought that was my job!" I yelled out.

"Guess it was…"

"What honest eating establishment would have a pet, yet a lone an animal inside?" Hawk said.

"Yeah how unsanitary." I shook my head.

"Yeah…" Master said, his eyes half lidded "It's totally not the pots calling the kettle black right now. Besides King wasn't actually that kind of pet."

"Then what was he?" Hawk asked.

"Well this one time Ban went through a phase of collective stuffed animals."

"Hehe." I snickered "I remember that, I tried to get him to give me some so I could have a chew toy."

"Yeah well King wasn't too happy with Ban, so that night he took all the stolen toys and returned them." Master explained.

"It sounds like Lord King has a big heart." Elizabeth said.

"He's a big something all right." I rolled my eyes.

"On the other hand Ban sounds like a lay about, those two must have hated each other." Hawk said.

"Not really." I said "They always claimed to hate each other but they were pretty inseparable. I think King always felt the need to clean up Ban's messes."

"Hey Captain." Diane said leaning down "No one's coming…did I do a bad job."

"Ban probably scared them all off" I joked "we should go look for him."

"Let's go look for him." Master said.

The three of us headed into town to look for Ban, and it didn't take us long to find him screwing around in town with some kind.

"Hey." Master said bopping Ban with a mug.

"Hey Cap'n why are you picking a fight with me?" Ban asked.

"Why are you skipping work?" Master countered.

"This midget started to pick a fight with me." Ban said "I didn't do nothing."

"Likely story." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's the truth!" Ban snapped.

"What's with all the yelling?" Diane asked walking up.

Master and Diane both looked at the floating kid.

"KING!"

"What?!"Ban and I yelled "That ain't King!"

"No matter how you look at it that's King." Master said "I mean he lost a little weight but…"

"But King smells like armpit!" I told him "This kid smells like a flower field."

I turned my head "Maybe in the right light he could be…"

"Lighting isn't the issue!" Ban yelled.

"We've been looking for you King." Diane smiled "It's good to see you."

'King' just turned away and flew off.

"Umm...why don't we go back to the bar." I said "Get our affairs in order."

* * *

**Later**

Ban had invited some kids, the only two people in town, to the bar so he could feed them. The food smelled delicious and Master had to hold Hawk back to keep him from eating it.

"Are you sure about this?" the boy said "We don't have any money…"

_These kids are weird, they don't have a very strong smell…I don't think it's because they're young…_

"Give and Take~" Ban smirked "Now tell me…where is the Capital of the Dead or whatever it's called."

"We already found King so we don't need to go there anymore." Master told him.

"That wasn't King." Ban said.

"Yeah it was." Master countered.

"Real." "Fake." "Real!" "Fake!"

"Okay you two are how old again?!" I yelled.

"You guys wanna go to the Capital of the Dead too?" the boy asked.

"Hmm?"

"That kid, he was looking for the Capital of the Dead as well."

"King wants to go to the Capital of the Dead too?" Master asked.

"He's been asking about it for a few days now." The girl said "He really wants to go."

"Does that mean it's really far?" Hawk asked.

"No it's right around here." The boy said.

"What do you mean?" Diane asked.

"The entrance is in this village but you can't just go when you want. The Capital of the dead isn't a grave it's a place where souls of those who have passed on go."

"So it's the Afterlife." I shrugged "How could we possibly get there?"

"It's seems incredibly difficult." Elizabeth said.

"Have you been there?" Ban asked the boy.

"No it's just an old fairy tale."

"If it's the afterlife we can't go without being dead." Elizabeth said

"A precious memory of the deceased will open the path." The girl spoke up "That's the saying."

"Sorry but that's all we know." The boy said.

"Thank you Elaine." Ban said "considered the food paid for, now finish what you have left.'

"I'm Ellen." The girl said.

"Whoops my bad Ellen." Ban corrected himself "Let's go."

We all headed out to look for the Capital. We found the clearing the kids were telling us about but nothing was there.

"I don't see or smell any openings." I said.

"Maybe we have to kill ourselves?" Master pondered.

"Are you dumb?" Hawk asked him.

"A precious memory…" Elizabeth said "I've always wanted to meet my mother who passed when I was young."

"That won't work.' Diane said.

"You're right…" Elizabeth said "I have no memories of her."

"Hey?" I said crouching down "Was this field full of flowers before?"

"I don't think so." Diane said.

All the petals started to fall off and rise into the air.

"The flowers?!"

We were surrounded by the flowers and when I opened my eyes we were no longer in the clearing, we were in some kind of crystal cave.

"Captain?" Diane said "Are we?"

"No doubt, this is the Capital of the Dead." Master told us.

"Was it my memory that led us here?" Elizabeth wondered.

"No it was my dream of Leftovers gone by." Hawk told her.

"No idea." Diane said.

"Me neither." Master added.

"Who cares." I shrugged my shoulder "We're here aren't we."

I looked back when I heard footsteps and saw Ban running deeper into the Capital.

"Ban?!"

"Stop!"

That little guy was flying after him.

"King!"

"That was Lord King?" Elizabeth said "He looks nothing like the poster."

"Well Master?" I asked.

"Let's chase after them."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Guila arrives.**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: King and Guila

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Where did those two run off to?" Diane whined.

"I don't see a single ghost or anything." Hawk said.

"Why did Lord King chase after Lord Ban?" Elizabeth asked.

"No clue." Master told her "But I'm wondering that myself, but I think the real Questions is…What was Ban chasing after?"

"Huh?" I stopped walking "I smell a rat."

There was a girl in our path. She had long black hair and a pretty face.

_She smells…funny…Why does this smell feel nostalgic but at the same time…it's all muddled._

"How did she get here?" Diane asked.

"I got here, by dying." The girl said "Greeting Dragon's Sin Meliodas, Serpents Sin Diane, Hunting Dog Cavall, I am Holy Knight Guila."

"She said she got her by dying." Hawk said "Does that mean she killed herself to follow us."

"Don't know." I said "But there's something wrong with this girl."

"Yeah…" Captain said.

Guila drew her sword and the air rippled and became hot.

"Hawk take Elizabeth and run." Master commanded "Got it you two?"

"Right."

I pressed the palms of my gloves and made the claws come out. The second Hawk and Elizabeth were out of view we attacks.

"**Blur Claw!"**

I swung at her and shattered the crystal under her. Guila flicked her sword and I was blown back by a fiery explosion.

_What the hell?!_

I rolled along the ground and saw Master and Diane also get blow away by the tip of Guila's sword.

"Ugh." I groaned standing up "Stupid girl that hurt."

Above me Master was trying to pull himself out of a crystal spike.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled at Elizabeth and Hawk "You have to run farther."

The pig and the girl ran off leaving Master and I there. My vision suddenly darkened and I saw Diane was falling towards us.

"Oh crap!"

Captain jumped up and stopped Diane from falling.

"Jeez you're heavy."

"Captain you're so mean."

"Now's not really the time." I said.

Diane stood up and went back to facing Guila.

"Among the Seven Deadly Sins your physical strength is unparalleled." Guila told her "But your true strength lies in your connection to the earth, your ability called **Creation, **The ability to bend iron like taffy and raise the earth into towers. I was looking forward to see it."

"And what did you think?" Diane asked.

"Honestly I was disappointed, after the stories I expected something bigger."

"Well then." Diane said moving her fingers "How's this, **Sand Whirl!**"

The crystal turned into a sand pit and started to pull Guila down.

"I can turn minerals into sand, take notes."

"Interesting." Guila said as she sank down.

I thought we had her but she just jumped out of the pit. Diane threw a crystal at the woman but one touch from Guila's sword destroyed it. The giant was peppered with shards of gemstone while Captain and I went around from the side to try and get her that way.

"HA!" I said kicking Guila to the ground.

Master took a few chops at her but Guila blocked them with her sword.

"Why do you not use a sword?" Huila asked him "Are you implying you can beat me with your bare hands?"

Master took out the broken hilt on his back.

"Captain's won." Diane giggled.

Guila created an explosion but it only self-destructed back at her.

"Nice Master!" I smiled.

"I see so this is your power."

Guila walked through the smoke and smirked.

"**Full Counter** the ability to reflect any magic attack. However the weakness is that you cannot initiate an attack on your own."

"How clever." Master said "You did your research and held back on your attack."

"Come on now." Guila said sticking her hand out "Won't you at least try and please me."

"You're asking for it." I said running forward "Diane gimme a boost!"

The floor under me rose up and I was launched into the air.

"**Slashing Claw…**

I furiously slashed at Guila but she was blocking me at each turn.

"It's true." She smirked "Your skill, **Blur**, makes you almost invisible to the naked eye, but fortunately I'm just as fast."

_Damn she's quick; I need to find an opening._

I kicked at Guila and knocked her to the ground, leaving her wide open for Diane to come in and smash her fist into Guila.

"**Junk!"**

Guila was smashed but at the same time there was an explosion that blew Diane back.

"Please try harder." Guila said "Weak attacks like that won't stop my power of **Explosion**."

She went to swing again but her arm stopped.

"Whoops my bad I stopped it~" Ban said holding his arm up.

"Ban!"

"Fox's sin Ban, get your filthy hands off my sword."

"No way~" Ban said "Sides I'm not touching it anyway."

Ban wiggled his fingers and Guila had to fight to hold onto her sword.

"I see." She said struggling "this is your ability **Snatch**. You're powers aren't well know but here's a gift for a thief like you **Drift Bomb**."

A little pellet floated over to Ban before exploding and contorting his body.

"Damn~" Ban whined.

"I was told your immortal." Guila said "But it looks like you're out of commission."

Master took a few slashes but Guila put up a smokescreen to distract him and blow up his back.

"If you cannot read my attack you cannot bounce it back with **Full Counter**."

"You alive over there Cap'n~" Ban asked fixing his shoulder.

"I'm alright."

"So your immortality lives up to the legends." Guila complimented.

"No one can beat me cause I'm immortal." Ban told her.

Guila laughed "There's a difference between being Immortal and Invincible. No matter how many times it takes I'll beat you till your mincemeat."

"I don't like her one bit." Ban said.

"She smells weird." I added.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a girl." Master said.

We attacked Guila but she created smokescreens and massive explosions at every turn.

"Damn this is annoying." I hissed.

"Don't just protect one guy!" Ban yelled at Diane, who had shielded Captain from the last blast.

"Don't wanna….Captain I think I'm dying, give me a parting kiss."

"You just sit there." Master told her.

"So it's the three of us." Ban said.

"Seems like it." I shrugged.

"Let's go!"

I came in hot and slashed at Guila till she was forced close to Master who she flipped over and kicked into me.

"OUFF!"

Ban took a punch at the girl but she stabbed him in the throat.

"Was that all?" she said "Were your legends just fairy tales?"

A spear then erupted from Ban's chest.

"Whoa." Ban said "what the heck?"

"Yo, Ban." King said floating by.

"Hey~ What's all this?" Ban asked him.

"I came to help." King shrugged.

"Oh?" Ban said "How nice~"

"You're welcome, I did it for Captain and Diane."

"Really I don't even get a mention." I sighed.

"Your betrayal was expected." Guila said "Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King."

"Expected, I never had any intentions of siding with all of you." King told her "It just so happened that the Kingdom's goal of finding Ban and my goal of killing him coincided, but now my goal has changed…do me a favor a relay the message to your boss, Gilthunder."

"That boy, my boss? What a joke." Guila told him "I'm not in the mood for jokes, **Shot Bomb!"**

Guila shot out a flurry of little explosive pellets that King easily got rid of.

"So that is the legendary **Spirit Spear Chastiefol**" Guila said looking at King's weapon "It's said to be crafted from the great tree in the Fairy Realm. You're power is capable of using it to its potential, **Disaster.** Now this looks enjoyable, please come at me, Four on one."

"No." King said "It will be one on one."

"Alright." I said taking a seat.

"We'll leave it to you." Master told him.

It didn't take King too long to take out Guila, and all he had to do was life a single finger.

"So that wasn't too bad." I said "Go King!"

"YAH!" Guila jumped out of the rubble and tried to attack King "Even at this range you can't block me."

Master slid by me **"Full Counter!"**

"NO!"

Guila's blast backfired with such strength she was sent back to the living world. Right after she got the boot we started to fade away to, returning to that little village.

"We're back." I said "That's good….Wait a sec."

I sniffed around and found Guila not too far away.

"So she put herself in a death like state so she could come after us." Master said.

"Let's kill her now." Ban said.

"How about I petrify her."

"Leave it to me." Master said pulling out a marker "This'll be fun."

We proceeded to doddle all over the girl's face.

"I think she needs a haircut." I said slicing her hair so her bangs were even "Much cuter."

"Don't compliment her." King told me.

"What." I said "I think she's kinda cute…I mean if you wiped all the marker off…"

"Whatever let's go."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Some Post COD stuff and the sacred treasures.**

**Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sacred Treasures

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

After messing with Guila we quickly skipped town to make sure we were gone when she woke up. It turned out those kids who told us how to get to the Capital were really spirits who were guiding us or something.

_That explains why they had such a weak smell._

After getting out of town we stopped nearby at a lake to get dinner and regroup.

"Captain it's ready~" Diane said trying to feed him an oversized fish.

"I can't possibly fit that in my mouth." He told her.

"Grrrr." I said ripping the fish apart and shoving it down my throat.

"Diane are you really okay?" King asked her.

"Hmm Yeah I'm fine."

"Stupid~" Ban told him "She was just faking for attention."

"No!" King said "That's not the kind of girl Diane is!"

"Knock it off." Captain told them "You're gonna make Elizabeth nervous."

"Oh yeah." King said "Exactly what is your relationship with the Captain?"

"We're lovers."

"No you're not." I corrected.

"Friends with benefits."

"Lord Meliodas!"

"She's the Princess from the kingdom, the third I think." Master said "She's looking for us so we can stop the Holy Knights."

"Princess?!" King said "Why didn't you say so earlier? I would have presented myself better."

"What the heck does that mean?" Master said.

"Who knows."

"HNNG!" King had a look on his face like he really had to go to the bathroom.

"HA!"

There was a brief puff of smoke and fat King was back.

"Wow his clothes changed." Master said.

"That's not the point!" Ban snapped.

"Well keeping this appearance requires a lot of concentration." King explained "I am the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth King, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"He's a pig." Hawk said.

"Smells like one too." I whispered.

"Please forgive my rudeness!" King told her.

"Umm…well it's not…." Elizabeth said clearly distressed.

"It's find, Elizabeth is kind and patient, she won't get mad about that."

"Oh…well in that case…Haaaaa~" King said changing back "I'm tired."

"Oh his clothes changed again."

"NOT THE POINT!"

"Excuse me Lord King." Elizabeth said "you were awfully powerful. You were able to take on an opponent that the other four struggled against."

"That reminds me…" King said "Yes that girl was a formidable opponent but assuming you are as strong as you used to be you should have been able to handle it. You four what happened to your Sacred Treasures?

"Lost it." Diane admitted.

"Sold it." Meliodas responded.

"It got stolen." Ban said.

"Never got it." I shrugged.

"No way!" King yelled "the treasures entrusted to us by the King…"

"I sold it to fund the bar." Master admitted.

"Mine was stolen when I got taken to the Baste." Ban admitted.

"The King was gonna give it to me the day we got kicked out." I said.

King looked at Diane.

"Well if you lost it there's nothing to do about that."

"Am I a bad girl?" the giant asked.

"No of course not!"

"Hey King there's no reason to get so upset over a weapon or two." Hawk said.

"Mister Pig." King floated over "Suppose this lake is the powers of one of the Seven Deadly Sins, how much water could you scoop up with your bare hands?"

"Hmm?" Hawk thought about it.

"Exactly, not very much in the whole scale, but…" King grabbed a glass "With a normal weapon you could probably get a mug full."

The water in the lake then started to float out.

"With a Sacred Treasure you could do all of this." He said making a massive bubble.

"You morons!" Hawk yelled "How could you have lost something so powerful?!"

"Hey I didn't lose mine I never got it!" I corrected him.

"There's no point crying over spilled milk." King told "But in the future we'll have to keep our eyes open for the treasures and the missing members."

"Anyway you were in the Kingdoms ear so what's with the Holy Knights?"

"I don't know." King said "The Holy Knights stopped defending citizens and started preparing for a war. And the castle is always on high alert."

"Umm Lord King." Elizabeth spoke up "My father and sisters…do you know…?"

"No I'm sorry." He told her "I didn't have access to that information."

"It's getting late." I said "We should get some sleep."

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

Having woken up on the floor after first being thrown out of my bed by Ban and now the hammock by King. We decided the next place we'd go was Biron, a small town nearby.

"By the way King what did you mean when you said the Holy Knights were acting strange?" Master asked.

"Tell me." The fairy said floating by "What did you think of that girl, Guila."

"She was cute, pretty strong too." I said "Very powerful for someone so young."

"What if I told you." He said flying up to us "Just a few days a ago she was a no name apprentice with almost zero power."

"Impossible." I said "She was way too strong."

"What does this mean?" Master asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but people like her have been appearing like wild fire" King said "But Gilthunder, he was calling them 'The New Generation'."

"Smells fishy." I said "Just like that Guila girl."

"What do you mean?" Master asked.

"Her smell." I said "It was muddled by something else…something besides her perfume."

"Huh?"

"I felt like I knew her scent." I said "but I couldn't place it, then I picked up her individual scent, gunpowder, but it was watered down by some other dirty smell."

Once we got to the town, Master, King and Elizabeth went shopping leaving me and Diane to watch the drunken Ban. Master and King came back later that day, they said we needed to be more careful because someone tried to kidnap Elizabeth.

"Well Captain, where's our next stop?" I asked.

"We're going to Byzel." He said.

"The flea market?" I asked confused.

"Supposedly there's a weapon located in that town, one no human could use."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The Fighting Festival!**

**Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fighting Festival Round 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"This is the town in the mountain side Byzel." Master explained "They have flea markets pretty frequently so you can always find what you're looking for. Supposedly you can find anything from junk to jewels there."

"Well why are we going there?" Hawk asked.

"Rumor has it someone there has a weapon no one can use."

"A Sacred Treasure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Could be."

"Forget that, what about my clothes?" Ban whined.

"Just put on a towel or something." I told him.

"Who cares about that what about me?!" Diane whined slamming her fists into the ground "Why do I have to house sit!"

"Ban blends in with the crowd." Master said "You don't,"

"That and there was an incident with a giant here a few years ago so they're not allowed at the festival." Master whispered.

"I can stay with Diane." Elizabeth said "It will be nice to have some girl time."

"Alright sit still while I tighten the straps." I told Hawk.

"Master what's that thing for?" Ban asked the pig.

"We gotta make up for the lack of sales yesterday."

When we got to town the flea market was like a festival.

"This crowd makes it hard to look for things." Master said.

"Why are you wearing an apron like a shirt?" King asked Ban.

"Why not just borrow a shirt of mine?" I said.

"My muscular physique wouldn't fit in a tiny shirt like that.

"Wow you're not even subtle with your putdowns."

"What're you looking for?" some old guy asked "You don't look like merchants so are you participants?"

"This guy smells like Ban." I mumbled.

Master explained to the man we were looking for a weapon.

"Maybe that thing, right around that hill." The old guy said.

Around that hill was a gathering of men.

"The annual fighting festival is about to begin, no weapons allowed just your bare hands." The announcer explained.

"How savage." King mumbled "Captain there's no way a Sacred Treasure."

"Hey it's Diane's **Gideon.**" I pointed out.

"What?!"

"Four more entrants right here!" Captain yelled.

Captain got in a tussle with some big guy but no punches were thrown, in the meantime Ban signed us up for the fight.

"We're all signed up~" Ban said walking over.

"What me to?!" King whined "You guys are the fighters not me!"

The announcer called for the participants to assemble on the main ring.

"I just wanted to housesit." King complained.

"Get over it." I told him "You're here now so do your best."

"Don't use your full power Ban." Master said.

"I know~ if someone died it ruin the festival."

"Will you guys get serious?!" King yelled "If Diane finds out you were having fun instead of working."

"This is work." I said "We're working on getting **Gideon **back. That will certainly make Diane happy."

"Let's win." King said.

"There's the fighting spirit."

"The rules are simple." Some little imp like announcer said "Knock your opponents out of the ring, the last eight standing move on to the next round. Anything is fair game as long as you use your bare hands."

"Now…Let the Battle Begin!"

I ducked low to dodge a guy who was thrown over me.

"Off to a quick start." I said punching a guy in the gut.

"Get Lost!"

I flipped around kicking and pushing men out, I saw Ban throw a guy out, and steal his jacket. There was a girl running around and she eliminated ten guys in an instant.

"She's good." Master said.

"Strong." Ban said "It'll be tough for her to get married."

"She smells weird." I said.

"Hey there are only seven people left!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"Oh did we win?" I asked.

"What are we gonna do we need eight for the brackets."

"Wait that kid never touched the floor."

King was floating in the pillow, hovering above the ground.

"Hey he flying's cheating!" someone complained.

"Well it's certainly cheap but he didn't break any of the rules, and we need eight participants so it fine!" the little announcer said "We have our final eight!"

"The main competition starts in ten minutes, if the finalist will follow me so we can decide the match ups."

We each had to draw a straw with a letter on it, and that would match us up with an opponent.

"First Match A: Matrona Vs Griamor!"

"It's that girl."

"Uhh quick question." I said "What about our names?"

"Ban's the one who registered us." King said.

"Don't worry I took care of it." Ban said.

"Next up Fight B: Hauser Vs Carnival."

"I'm gonna kill you." I glared at Ban who was just laughing.

"Hauser…AH!" King yelled "Now I remember him, he's a Holy Knight who's friends with Gilthunder."

"Why are the Holy Knights here?" Master whispered "Things could get really complicated if they figure out who we are."

"Ban you better not have messed up the names."

"Fight C: Cain vs Old Fart."

"Pfffttt, who's that?" King asked.

"You."

"Why couldn't you pick a decent name?"

"And the final fight, Fight D: Meliodaz vs Baan."

"You call those good fake names?" King hissed "At least Cavall's and mine sound different."

"Hey you." Hauser said walking up "That scar on your cheek, you look like that guy from the wanted poster…"

_Crap he's onto us!_

"Nah the names different I must be imagining things." Hauser said walking away.

"Man that was close." I said.

We headed outside to watch the first fight, the girl from earlier vs a hulking mass of muscle known as Griamor. They made the girl take her cloak off and that was when I put two and two together. The woman was wearing the waitress outfit from the bar…and I finally matched her smell.

_Diane…and Elizabeth?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Cavall Vs Hauser.**

**Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Cavall vs Hauser

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"I never knew Lady Elizabeth was so strong." King said.

"Something seems off." Master told him "Her chest is smaller, but her butt is slightly bigger."

"I don't even have it in me to get angry about that." I sighed.

The fight started and the girl ran up and delivered a gatling of punches to Griamor's stomach.

_Damn she's fast._

I was impressed how quickly her opponent was able to set up a magic field that blocked attacks, and before long the **Wall **had grown so big it was pushing Matrona towards the edges of the ring.

And then with one solid punch Matrona shattered the wall and punched Griamor out of the ring.

The result of her movements caused her hat to fall off and give us a good look at her face.

"Aww Man, I wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer." Diane whined.

"I think I took a blow to the head during the last round." King said.

"Who are you?" Master asked the girl.

"JERK!" she yelled punching him across the field.

"Wow he is dumb." I sighed.

"Will the competitors of fight B please assemble in the ring.

"That's me." I said hopping onto the stone "Let's go!"

My opponent was a man with dirty blonde hair. King said he was a Holy Knight so I was on the lookout for some kind of magic or skill. Captain and King had gone off to talk with tiny Diane but Ban was sticking around to watch my fight.

"START!"

I dashed forward in a second and drilled Hauser with a punch in the face.

"He's so fast!" The crowd gasped.

"Damn." Hauser rubbed his jaw "That stung."

The Holy Knight ran up and hit my in the gut.

_He's got some strength…that one kinda hurt._

I punched Hauser's shoulder while he drilled my gut again. The two of us exchanged punches. Spit and blood was flying around as we clocked each other in the jaw.

"Heh." I smirked.

"Ha!" Hauser pushed me back "I guess I'm going all the way!"

Hauser ran at me and punched me in the side.

"**Rising Tornado!"**

I felt my whole body gets twisted around as I was lifted a few feet off the ground. The wind rippled as I spun around.

_He's turned up the heat…his power is some kind of wind manipulation_

I landed back down.

_If he's gonna use his skill I'll use mine._

"**Blur…"**

I started running around the ring in a circle.

"Wow it's like there's a dozen of him"

I jumped forward, all the afterimages darting in with me.

"Let's see if you can keep up." I said punching Hauser.

"You're too slow!" I said punching him in the back "Pick up the pace!"

"**Rising Tornado!"**

I was lifted off the ground and thrown around the air again.

"If you can't run speed is useless."

_Crap I need to land or I'll get blow out of the ring!_

Hauser jumped into the air and uppercutted me.

"This is starting to get annoying!" I growled.

"RAH!" I punched him back and created a crater in the ring.

I could feel hair creeping down my arm.

_Deep breath, calm down…If I go wolf here I'll be exposed, not to mention I haven't been like that in 14 years, I don't know if I could still control it._

I focused myself and calmed down.

_Hauser is strong…This is just a contest so I don't need to beat him, only one of us has to win._

"**Blur Line!"**

I ran forward in a zigzag pattern and tackled Hauser.

_If we both fall out whoever hits the ground first will be the loser._

"**Twister!"**

Hauser spun us in the air and pinned my arms back.

"Son of a bitch!"

I got a face full of dirt.

"Carnival hit the ground first, the winner is Hauser!"

"Bleh!" I said spitting out sand.

"Way to go you dumb dog." Ban smirked.

"Shut up." I said trudging off "I can't wait to see master beat your ass."

The next fight was King verses someone named Cain. The less said about that the better, King only embarrassed himself. But now it was time for the interesting fight, Ban vs Master Meliodas.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry this one's a little short, I just wanted to keep the fight contained.**

**Next Time- A little Spectating before the big showdown.**

**Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Spectator

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

It was time for the final bout of the first round, Master vs Ban.

"Well then…Let the battle Begin!"

The fight started off with some smack talk before Master nailed Ban with a punch. Ban recovered and slammed Master into the ground; this led to a series of flips and suplexes. Punches and kicks flew around, the two were like a red and yellow blur.

"Their speed is incredible." I commented "They're going blow for blow."

I watched them separate again, Master looked unsteady on his feet.

"Hahaha." Ban laughed to himself.

When Ban ran back into the fray Master was slower and weaker.

"Hey don't get so carried away!" King yelled.

"I don't understand." Tiny Elizabeth asked "What's happening to Lord Meliodas?"

"Ban happened." I explained "His ability **Snatch **allows him so sap the physical strength and speed of his opponents. He can then add it to his own. He thereby doubles his own power while halving his opponents. Quadrupling his overall power."

The fight between Ban and Master was reaching a climax, and Ban had the clear upper hand. As the fight progressed Ban stole Master strength. But even with that strength Captain was still strong enough to break Ban's arm. Ban recovered and twisted his body back into shape.

"Since I can't win with just speed or strength…I'll just take it all!"

"It doesn't matter how much strength Ban steals as long as Captain beats him before it's gone." Diane said.

"It looks a little late for that." King said as Master's punches became almost childlike "Ban's already taken everything."

"BAN!" Diane yelled "if you hurt Captain I'll end you!"

"Be quiet you'll blow our cover." King told her.

"If you survive tell me what it's like to be hit by our powers combined." Ban told captain.

"Lord Ban please stop!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Captain…wins." Diane smirked.

"Huh?" Elizabeth said peeking out "What do you mean."

"Captain's just lying in wait and then he'll use **Full Counter **to reflect the punch."

"Nope." I told him "Master's **Full Counter **only works on directed magic power based attacks. It's completely useless against a indirect power like **Physical Hunt **or a basic punch."

"No way!" Diane yelled "Then what's he doing?!"

"I'm not sure." King said.

"It's okay if you die right? No hard feelings!" Ban yelled baring his fist down at the Captain.

What followed was stunning; if I had blinked I would have missed it. Ban's fist connected…and then his entire arm was shattered and he was thrown across the town.

"I guess I win." Master smiled.

"Diane…" King mumbled.

"Did you two see…that?" I asked

"For a split second…" Diane said "In the blink of an eye…Ban hit Captain…"

"And then." I added "His wrist was shattered…"

"And Ban was drilled with a dozen holes." King finished "All that, in just the blink of an eye."

_What is this feeling…the smell of a great terror looms over Master._

"I'm gonna go peal Ban off the wall." I said "Walking off."

_I've seen that before…When Master first stopped me that fateful day in the wild…a look of complete darkness…a mile long stare…and that mark on the forehead._

_Just what is Master?_

"Yo coming through." I said pushing through the crowd that had gathered around Ban "Man you look like crap."

"Stupid mutt." He growled "I can't believe I forgot about that Trump Card."

"What are you doing taking a nap at a time like this." Hawk whined.

"I'm tired carry me." Ban said laying on Hawk's back.

"Get off you're heavy."

I stopped walking.

"What's up?" Ban asked.

"I smell it…"

"What leftovers?" Hawk asked.

"No…the coming storm…"

_There's a tension in the air, something is coming._

By the time Ban, Hawk and I got back to the ring Diane's fight with Hauser was reaching its climax. Hauser created a massive tornado that lifted Diane off the ground.

"That's no good." I said "If he catches her off the ground she'll never land, Hauser manipulation of the winds is too strong."

"**Heavy Metal!"**

Diane turned into solid steel and crashed into Hauser, knocking the man out cold. Diane apologized for getting to serious and nearly killing the knight.

The next fight was Master vs Cain, the two seemed to know each other.

"I never pry into human affairs." King mumbled "But Captain has always been mysterious."

"Hey you two~" Ban mumbled "Mind your own beeswax, Rule number three, I shall not ask of another members sins."

"What does asking about where Master is from have anything to do with his sin?" I asked "I think you know a little more than you're letting on Ban."

"…" he didn't answer.

Cain only asked Master one questions.

'Why did he destroy the kingdom of Danafor, Why did he kill all those people?'

_Is that why Ban told King to shut up…is that Master's Sin…tied that closely to the fallen kingdom of Danafor?_

Master took attack after attack.

"I wanted to protect them…to save them all…but I couldn't." Master mumbled "That is my sin! I won't fail again!"

Master used **Counter Vanish **to make a ball of fire disappear, and then Cain conceded the fight.

"What is going on?" Diane asked.

"I have no clue." King shrugged.

"Hey Captain how'd you know that guy?"

"Oh we go a ways back."

"Hey stupid Rule three!" King hissed.

"Asking how you know a guy isn't a breach of rule three." I said

It was time for the final fight, Master vs Diane. Ban paid some local girls to harass Master and piss off Diane. Of course Diane got angry and the fight got serious. Nothing of note was happening so I kinda just tuned it out.

***Zing***

The fight suddenly stopped.

_This feeling…such power._

The fight inside the ring stopped.

"This game is over…" Master said "We'll be taking over this town now."

"Take a look at this scum." Master said showing his symbol "My identity is that of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas."

I jumped into the ring, taking off my bandana and showing my ears. The crowd was starting to put two and two together.

"We've taken a shine to this town." Master told them "So we'll be taking it for ourselves, I'm in a nice mood so I'll give you one minute…get lost…before we kill each and every one of you, and feed you to our dog."

"GRRRR!" I growled licking my teeth.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Two familiar scents and Cavall meets someone who's finally able to keep up with his speed.**

**Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Speed of Destruction

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

Master had laid down his ultimatum to the people, get out of town in one minute or we'd kill each and every one of them.

"I told you to leave!"

_This smell._

"What's that in the sky?!"

_Oh crap!_

Huge fireballs were plummeting towards town.

"They're as bright as the sun." I said covering my eyes.

Master jumped up and reversed the one coming towards the people.

"They got here faster than we thought." I mumbled.

There were three knights, two girls and a…pill bug. A few threats from Ban were able to scare off the last of the crowd.

"They're equipped with some high level weapons." King said "Their strength won't even be comparable to Guila back at the Capital of the Dead."

"Not to mention there's three of them." I added.

"Let's split up for now." Master said "King, Cavall you make sure the people get to safety, Diane you go find **Gideon, **Ban and I will look for a way out of here."

"Roger!"

I split off on my own with King and got some people out of harm's way. I could hear explosions going off behind me.

_I can smell her…Guila's gunpowder scent._

Figuring most were out of town by now I went to go lend my assistance to Master and Ban. By the time I got there the two of them were all beat up on the ground.

"Jeez you two got the crap kicked out of ya." I mumbled.

The two woman turned to face me.

"Yo Guila." I waved "Who's your friend, she smells kinda familiar…AH!"

I snapped my fingers and pointed at the girl with short white hair "You the girl whose clothes Ban stole."

I blinked and short hair was in my face. I blocked her sword with my metal claws.

_She's fast…I almost got hit._

"Slow down kid." I said throwing her back "I thought we were having a nice conversation."

"**Shot Bomb!"**

"**Blur!"**

I darted forward and kicked Guila's lance towards the ground send the explosion in another direction.

"How you been?" I asked.

"Well…yourself?"

"Fine…Short bangs look good on you."

"Well thank you…I'll be killing you now."

I just smiled "don't hold back."

I dropped back leaving a trail of afterimages that Guila shot her explosions at. I looked around and saw I was surrounded by a bunch of those little pellets.

"**Chain Explosion!"**

I vanished over behind Guila, kicking her into her own attack.

"Too slow." I laughed.

"Was this too slow?"

I looked down and saw there was a sword in my side.

"Damn…" I grunted kicking the girl back "What the hell are you?"

"Jericho."

_I said what not who…Whatever let's go!_

"HRAAAAA! **Blur Rush!"**

"**Godspeed!"**

The two of us dashed forward, my bladed hands meeting her sword. We pulled apart before dashing around the town exchanging strikes.

_How is this possible, she's keeping up…no….she's going faster!_

I focused and increased my own speed trying to keep up with Jericho.

"Your fast." I smirked.

"And you are slow."

"AHH!" I yelled when I felt her sword cut my arm.

_How is this possible…she's faster than me…_

"Damn Brat!" I yelled running forward.

"**Cross Slash!"**

"GAAHH!" I screamed when I felt my chest get sliced open.

"**Shot Bomb!"**

There was an explosion and I was thrown across the ground.

_I can't stop these two alone._

"What happened to you?" King asked me.

"It's him!"

Guila lifted her lance **"Chain Explosion!"**

"AHHHHH!"

"King!"

"Just kidding." He said reveling he had easily blocked the blast.

I looked passed him and saw Jericho had jumped up with a killing intent in her eye.

_I'll show her._

"**Blur Jump!"**

I jumped up behind her.

"**Ax Handel!"**

I made one fist with my two hands and slammed it into the white haired girl's skull, smashing her into the ground.

"RAHHHH!" I grabbed her head and dragged her against the ground "Stupid Girl!"

I kicked her in the stomach and launched her away. I picked up the bloody and battered Jericho by the hair.

"The only reason you managed to hit me was because I underestimated you."

_I won't make that mistake again._

I threw Jericho over by the fallen Guila.

"Are you two done already?" King asked.

"What a shame I was hoping to play with Guila more."

King just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I shrugged "She has a nice scent."

"Way to go!" Hawk yelled "Taking down those powerful women like it was nothing."

"They're not done yet." King said "I have a few questions for them…Mister pig please take Captain and Ban to safety."

"Leave it to me."

"Be careful." Elizabeth smiled.

_She's looking a tad bit taller._

I threw off the tattered remains of my shirt while walking up to Guila and Jericho.

"What trying to impress ladies by getting shirtless?" King said.

"Shut it."

"Now then." King said landing on the ground "What is it you are really after? This attack was nothing but a diversion, I'm right aren't I?"

I took their silence to mean King hit the nail on the head.

"Your defeat was inevitable." I told them "You didn't actually think you two could beat the five of us could you? I hate to break it to ya but The Holy Knights can't beat us."

"Fool…" Guila muttered "I'll wipe that smirk off your face. We will…destroy you."

_She's talking a big game…How bold…I like it…but I can't shake a feeling of uneasiness, why can't I smell Master or Diane?_

"What's the matter?" Guila asked standing up "You don't look so good?"

"I could say the same to you." I smiled "Your pretty face is all bruised up."

"What did you do to Captain and Diane?" King asked, when he got no response "We'll just go look for ourselves, by the way next time-."

The two wasted no time attacking us. I grabbed Jericho's sword with my claws.

_That was close…_

I glared at the girls "You just made a big mistake."

I pushed Jericho back and started delivering a flurry of punched to her midsection.

"You Stupid Brat, I Was Gonna Let You Live!"

_I can't…keep it in much more…_

I got blasted off of Jericho by Guila. I saw King was involved in a fight with some other person.

_Oh great there's more._

I faded in and out of Guila's explosion, but my sides kept getting singed.

"You're pissing me off!" I growled.

I felt my teeth starting to get sharp. Guila hit me with another blast.

"RAHHHHH!"

***AROOOOO!***

"ROOOOAAARRR!"

I felt myself lose all sense of self. Everything was red; the smell of blood filled my nostrils.

"RAAHH!" I ran forward and charged through Guila's explosions.

_I have to rein it back in…I have no control over my body….This is the first time in 14 years I've been a full werewolf…_

I tackled Guila, roaring as my claws scratched against her armor, had she not been wearing the metal, her insides would have been torn out.

_Down boy! I need to calm down._

"RAHHHH!"

I was about to rip Guila's face off, and bite into her neck.

"No Please!" she begged.

_Stop I'm gonna kill her!_

"AHHHH!" she turned her head away in fear.

_I SAID STOP!_

My face stopped just inches from hers.

_Good…I…I have a little control._

I could smell Guila's fear; she was shaking in pure terror. Still as a wolf I just sat above her drooling and panting.

"You…You really are…" she said shaking "A Mindless beast."

I just panted.

"G…Gu…Guila…" I managed to squeak out "I…I'm…danger…ous."

She still looked scared.

"Get…away….while you still…can…" I begged "Be…fore…I hurt…you…"

"You were about to kill me." She said "But you…stopped."

"Guila…is nice…Cavall…don't…hurt nice…smell…please…go away…before…I can't…stop myself again…"

"RAHHHH!"

I jumped off her and ran off into the town.

_I used to be able to control it…but now…It's been so long that…the beast was the one in control…I almost killed that girl…All this time I thought I adapted…but she was right…I'm just a beast._

_Now…focus…I need to be normal again._

I leaned against the house and hissed as I felt my body return to 'normal'

"Dammit." I hissed "That was almost really bad…and I'm exhausted now to…I need to be able to control the wolf again."

I looked down, my pants were holding together but they had some bad stretch marks.

"I liked these to."

I looked up and saw Diane walking passed, clearly focused on something.

"I need to get out of here."

I dragged myself off. My whole body was sore.

_I'm not gonna get out of here fast enough._

"Stop looking and run!"

_Ban!_

I dragged myself over to the others.

"Hawk." I said slumping on his back "You gotta carry me pal."

"Hey if were supposed to be running you're slowing me down."

"Less talk more walk!" I snapped.

We got a few more feet and the ground itself cracked and shattered becoming destabilized.

"Don't stop Hawk!"

"You mean it's not over yet?!"

The earth lifted up, and slammed back down.

"See I told you." Ban said "It was dangerous."

He looked at me "What happened to you?"

"I'm gonna take a nap." I said passing out.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions ro concerns.**

**Next Time- After Festival recuperating.**

* * *

**I now have a formal schedule for which I update my stories.**

**Weekends- Whatever I feel like/ Off**

**Monday- Futanari Lucy and The Long Journey**

**Tuesday- Asuka the Futa Ninja and The Heartfilia Family.**

**Wednesday- Whatever I feel like/ Day off**

**Thursday- Futanari Lucy and The Heartfilia Family**

**Friday- Nami's Futanari Adventure and Tortured Soul**

**Hunting Dog gets updated whenever I feel like it.**

**You can check my Profile if you ever want to double check but Hunting Dog get updated whenever I feel in the mood to update it.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Reflection

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

I woke up the day after the incident at Byzel. My entire body was still sore. It had been so long since I used my wolf form that I forgot how out of practice I was.

In addition to my own problems Master had done something to piss Ban off and got his weird hilt stolen.

"I'm going out." I said to no one in particular.

I walked out into the forest.

_I need to work harder…I need to control my own body._

I went deep out into the forest.

"Here we go…"

"GRRR! RAAAH!"

I shifted into my wolf form. It was difficult but I managed to keep it under control.

_I need to focus…Guila and Jericho were strong, if I can't use all my strength what's the point?_

I felt the strength of my wolf form. I could smell people miles away and could hear silent conversations. I decided to see how far I could push my body. I went running through the woods, feeling the ground crumble under my claws. The hairs on my body streamlined and blew around as I ran through the woods.

_I can't lose myself like that again, I don't want to hurt people. Master and the others gave me a chance, I'll make sure to prove that I'm not a monster._

As I ran around the woods I slashed at trees, leaving claw marks on them.

_It feels good to stretch my legs and run like this. It's been so long I forgot how nice it was to just let loose and relax._

I stopped running and sat down to relax. I sat there and pondered my thoughts, meditating on the previous days occurrences.

_Hard to believe all that stuff went down…to be out sped by a small girl like that, I don't understand it. How was Jericho so fast and how was she always able to tell what was real and what was an afterimage._

_Guila was stronger to. Not only was her weapon more advanced but her natural power was higher two. In the few short days since we saw her in the Capital of the Dead she was able to come up with all those new techniques and increase her skill…how?_

_I can't underestimate my opponents as much anymore. I got careless against Jericho and look what happened…she nearly cut my arm off._

_But what was with her, it was like she had soulless eyes, and her scent was all muddled and watered down._

_Guila is the same, she has a personal scent but it feels like something is covering it up. Her normal smell is familiar to but I can't figure out why?_

I hopped off the ground "More questions that need answers, and the best way to get those is to get stronger and demand answers."

_I won't be out sped again._

I walked over and shifted back to my human form. I grabbed some rocks and rope and weighed my legs down.

"RAHHH!" I started running back and forth.

The extra weight on my legs would hopefully make me run faster in the future. I defiantly felt slower when I ran but it was a good workout. I was pretty sure I smelt Hawk run by at one point but I was too focused to talk.

After a while I was all tuckered out and packed it in. I walked away, eventually finding Ban and King doing their own thing.

There was a loud booming rumble and I looked over to see a nearby hill get split in two.

_Wow…He did that…_

We all walked over and looked down the canyon in the hill.

"It's time to put an end to this…" Master said walking towards us.

"Lord Meliodas…"

"Captain…"

"Master…"

"I swear…to the person from long ago…this war that has raged for thousands of years…I will put an end to it."

_Very well sir…_

We all headed back to the bar.

"So where are we going next?" Ban asked.

"I heard a rumor about a nearby town and the Sins." King said "It's probably best to go check out that place."

"Then let's go." I said "It's better than sitting around."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- 5 out of 7**

**Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dawn Roar

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

Having arrived in the town where King's rumor came from we set up the bar. We had just finished setting up when someone started banging on the door.

"We have a guest." I said sniffing "A lot of them."

"Who built a building in my village without my permission!" someone yelled.

"Apparently our guest is cranky." I laughed.

"I'll shut'em up." Ban smirked.

We opened the door and saw some kid yelling.

"I the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins won't forgive you."

"Wow Master you shrunk" I commented.

"I guess that rumor was just some kids playing around." Master said.

"So you guys are the owners of that pig hut?" the kid who appeared to be the leader of the bunch asked.

"I guess it is kinda a pig hut." I commented.

"So you are criminals who built without my permission." The kid snapped.

"Calm down we were just about to pack up and leave." Master told him.

"I can do whatever I want because I'm Wrath!" the kid yelled.

"Maybe we should make them pay a fee."

"Good thinking Greed."

"I'm tired let's take a break." A different kid said.

"That's what I'm talking about Sloth."

_These kids are playing make believe._

I looked at a little puppy…

_I think that's supposed to be me?_

"Oh everyone's back." Diane said "Can I come out now?"

"Ahh a giant! We'll be eaten!"

"I DON'T EAT PEOPLE!"

"Spare the other and take me." The oldest of the bunch said.

_They really think she eats people…what's with that older kid though…he smells funky._

We managed to get everything squared away and everyone calmed down and started to relax. Diane was good with the kids, playing and having fun with them.

"My apologies." The oldest said "We didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine~" Ban said "But you should stop this whole Sins play along thing, if Holy Knight found out there might be an incident."

I stared down this little puppy.

"What are you looking at small fry?"

"Ruff!"

"OW!" I yelled as it bit my nose.

"I think it likes you." King laughed.

***ROAR!***

"What was that?" Diane said.

"Sounded big." I commented.

"Maybe it was wind blowing through a cave." Master pondered.

"That sound started a few years ago." The kids explained "This people think it's the voice of the mountain God."

"The forest is scary, even wolves and bears run away."

"Sound reminds me of when Hawk's got Diarrhea." Master said.

I laughed before it got quiet again.

_Something big is out there._

"There's a lot of them." Ban said "Can't get an exact number because they're so clustered."

Someone from the town came to tell the kids not to go into the forest because the Holy Knights were looking for a dangerous criminal.

"You think?"

"Probably?"

"Damn~"

"They caught up already."

"Something wrong?" the older kid asked.

"Umm it's nothing." Master said "We have to get going so tell the kids we said goodbye."

That was when we realized that Pelio and all his little friends were gone.

"What should we do?" Master wondered.

"Let'em go." Ban said "Let's get while the getting's good."

A bloodied and battered Holy Knight stumbled out of the forest terrified of some "Armored Monster."

"An Armored Giant." I wondered.

Master walked inside "We found him."

"You think?" I asked.

"I'm positive…It's Gowther."

Having found our next team member we headed off into the forest, leaving Diane to look after Elizabeth and the bar. We jumped from tree to tree heading towards the power sources.

"It's getting clearer, we must be close." King said.

"Doesn't seem like they're moving." Ban said.

"Keep your guard up." Master warned "That group Dawn Roar, they sound familiar."

"I heard about them." King said "They dangerous, they hunt to kill."

"Haha!" Ban laughed "That mean we don't have to hold back."

"This sounds like it's shaping up to be quite the brawl." I smirked.

"You gonna be alright without a weapon?" Ban asked Master.

"I could ask you the same."

We all came to a sudden stop.

"There it's Gowther." Master said "And…some others."

Gowther was standing still, a pile of dead bodies under him. He was being stared down by five people, four men and a woman. We all stood there and watched.

_Gowther smells…funny, kinda like Guila…dark…brooding._

"They haven't moved in half an hour." King said.

"Yeah, The first to strike will lose." Master said.

"We can't get closer or our cover will be blown." I said.

Then they showed up, the kids from town.

"What are they doing?!" I hissed.

"This is bad." Master mumbled.

That idiot kid started taunting the knights and Gowther.

_What is he doing?!_

We couldn't go running in, risking our own cover, but when that kid kicked Gowther's armor he pulled back for a punch. That assistant ran in and saved the little boy, but got crushed in the process.

_Gowther…why?_

Before the situation progressed beyond that we jumped in.

"Leave the kid to me!" I yelled.

"Why would Gowther do that?!" King asked.

"We'll figure it out later!" Master said.

"GO!"

Seeing their opening Dawn Roar jumped into the fight. I grabbed the kid and ran him off.

"Don't move from that spot." I said **Blurring **Back to the fight.

Once I got back, Dawn Roar was pounding on Gowther, Master was pinned by a katana and King and Ban were dealing with various members. I used my claws to strike at the masked man and push his sawblade back.

The air rippled as a single arrow flew passed us all and right towards Gowther.

"Gowther!"

When the smoke cleared the older boy who had been crushed earlier was standing there, clutching the arrow.

"In that moment no one understood what had happened." The boy said "Hiding amongst the bodies the man waited, knowing an arrow would be fired from the blind spot."

_This guy…his smell._

"Dawn Roar you are impressive." He told them "A mere four strikes were enough to shatter that old armor…but the price of breaking the seal will be immense, human."

"The way he talks." Master said looking at me.

"Smells…close." I nodded.

"Armando!" that kid I told not to move said running back "You're okay."

"I'm sorry, but I am not Armando, I wanted to hid it a little longer." The man said, his hair turning pink "My real name…"

"You're kidding!" King yelled.

"It really is!" I smiled.

"Hey, hey." Master said.

"No fricken way!" Ban laughed.

"…I am one of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Goat's sin of Lust Gowther."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Vs the Armor Giant.**

**Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Armor Giant

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"That kid is one of the sins?"

"I do not jest, I am Gowther."

"Listen kid it's not nice to tell lies." The female member of Dawn Roar said.

"I do not lie."

"He's not messing around Jillian." The archer said walking up "He stopped a fully charged arrow with one handle, he's the real deal."

"So this is what was inside that armor." Ban said looking at the pink haired guy "I always thought you'd be some big old guy."

"Voice, scar and posture…you are no doubt the undead Ban."

"Yeah he's defiantly Gowther." I nodded.

"Judging by the canine ears that is Cavall."

"Bingo."

"You are Cavall not Bingo." Gowther said.

"Whatever."

"That young man over there who bears a remarkable resemblance to the Meliodas I know…"

"Yep I'm Meliodas, the captain." Master said.

"This shrimp's the leader?!"

"This is a surprise." Gowther mumbled.

"Here look at this and you'll be even more surprised." Master said pointing up "That's King!"

"Impossible." Gowther shook his head "The bone structure and Body odor are drastically different."

"Ha!" King shifted into his old form.

"EW!"

"Oh that is him." Gowther observed.

"You sure changed your mind fast." Ban laughed.

The man in the mask started clapping "Wonderful~! To meet not only Gowther but four other members of the Seven Deadly Sins, this is truly a blessed day. Nothing would make me happier than to fight you all, but our mission is to take the head of the Armor Giant."

"Wait isn't this just your armor?" I asked Gowther "What's inside."

"That is unclear." Gowther said.

"Sure smells bad." I said "You'll have to vent it out for sure."

"It is time for us to get to work." The masked guy said "Step aside. Don't interfere."

"Could you leave him alone?" Gowther asked "Please?"

"What's the big deal?" Ban told him.

"Yeah we only protected it because we thought it was you." King told him.

"BAHHHHHH!" the giant roared out in…pain?

"Surely you felt its power just now." Gowther said "Do you still believe you can defeat him?"

"We can." The masked man said "Undoubtedly two of us…no one of us would perish but we could take him."

"A calm assessment." Gowther said "Then there is nothing more to do."

Gowther picked up one hand.

"Do you intend to fight?"

Gowther swiped his hand and the monster's head flew off.

_Huh?_

"Take it." Gowther said handing Dawn Roar the head.

"I don't understand?"

"Had a three way fight broken out, the nearby village would have been drawn in and countless innocent people would have become casualties. This resulted in the most peaceful solution and allows us to pay respects to those who have already fallen."

_Wow that's deep._

The masked man took the head.

"But Threader!"

"Silence Simon." The man said "I like you Gowther, I will respect the legends of your strength and withdraw, but if the order should come down…well you get it."

"Bye, bye!" the man said jumping off with his team.

"Bye, Bye." Gowther waved.

"Wow Gowther I was surprised to see you do that." Master said "I thought you were sympathizing with that monster."

"I was…sympathizing?"

"I've never seen anything like this before." Master said.

"Deep down, it smells faintly human." I pointed out "I can't quite place it though."

"Human?!"

The dead body suddenly jumped up.

"Huh?"

"Let us do our best to defeat it." Gowther said.

"Wait how is that thing not dead, it was beheaded." King said.

"The head was nothing but a decoration."

"Are you sure your nose isn't busted." Ban said "How could this freak ever have been human."

"It wasn't just any human." Gowther told him "It was a Holy Knight."

That beast had arms at the end of each finger, various other limbs sprouting out of its body and four gaping maws on its chest.

"That thing was a Holy Knight?!"

"What do you mean Gowther?" Master asked.

"Can you not sense it? Even under all this darkness a faint power can be detected." Gowther said "I forced it into the armor in order to seal that dark power."

"It certainly doesn't look like something that can be reasoned with." Master said.

"Let's just kill it~" Ban groaned.

"Don't let your guard down." King warned.

"I shall leave this to you for a moment." Gowther said picking something up "I will return shortly."

And with that he ran off.

"Huh?"

"RAHHHHH!"

The monster roared and slammed its arms down, creating a shockwave. We all jumped up to dodge.

"Let's send him flying!"

Master Ban and I jumped forward and delivered a series of strikes to the monster, but its hid was so thick we couldn't make a dent. The monster punched us back and King caught us with a form of his spear.

_What is this smell…I can't quite place it…but it reminds me…of her…?_

"**Form Two: Guardian." **King said "A moss that takes shape and is highly resistant to flame."

King tried to attack but the monster spit out icy breath and froze it.

"It's weak to cold."

"NO!"

"Damn this is hard without a weapon." Ban hissed.

"I guess we can't be picky." Master said picking up a little dull sword.

Master went forward and blocked some poison with his shield.

"A normal weapon won't work on that thing!" King yelled.

Master's swords suddenly glowed purple.

"**Enchantment: Hellblaze!"**

"Black Flame?"

Master's strike sliced a huge gash in the monster.

"Finish it now!" Ban yelled.

Master was about to attack, then he just stopped.

"Do it now!" Ban yelled.

The monster wrapped its tongue around Master and tried to eat him.

"You Fucking Idiot!"

A bright light shot from the sky and hit the monster.

"This power…" I mumbled.

"Get Captain out of there now!"

"**Fox Hunt!"**

Ban used a whip to snatch Captain back over to us.

"What the hell were you doing?! Ban yelled.

"That face in the middle said something; it must be the original Holy Knight."

_That thing…is still alive…_

"Who cares?" Ban said "Just kill it."

"He's still alive!" Master yelled back.

"Stop being naïve!"

"Are you fighting amongst yourselves?" Gowther asked.

"Hey why did it stop?" King asked.

"It is trapped within my illusion." Gowther explained "This is my power **Invasion**. Right now he is trapped within a scene from his past, something he wants to see the most."

"Just hurry up and kill it while it's stunned." Ban said.

"I cannot kill him." Gowther told him.

"Why not~?"

"He did not ask to be born like this, therefore I cannot kill him." Gowther explained.

"Tsk." Ban mumbled "As if anyone asked to be born into this shitty world, step aside I'll kill him."

"Stop it." Master said holding Ban's arm down "He's still partially human."

"They are fighting amongst themselves?" Gowther said.

"I don't know that you could call that fighting." King told him.

"Friendship is a beautiful thing." Gowther nodded.

"Uhh?"

_Dammit why can't I place this…This smell I just…I know it…but how?_

"Don't order me around." Ban said yanking the heart out of the monster man.

_He just disobeyed an order from Master._

"Ban…why did you kill him?

_Think, Think, Think…how do you know this…_

"He'd thank me if he could."

_It's a Holy Knight…smells familiar…_

"It's still mumbling." King pointed out.

"Despite not having a heart he is still trapped in the illusion…" Gowther said "What is he seeing that could have drawn him in so deeply?"

_All this….and why does he smell like Guila? Is it just this dark power that they both have…no it goes deeper than that…_

"GYAAAAA!"

Life suddenly returned to the monster and it roared back to life.

"What the hell I tore out its heart." Ban said "Shit…it's a demon!"

_Come on…think…how do you know this guy…Everyone you know…Dreyfus…Hendrickson…the other sins…_

"That thing is a demon?!"

"I've got it!" I suddenly yelled.

"What?"

"I know who it is!" I told Master "that thing…once I got a look at the face it all came back…that monster…is Dale."

_I understand it all now…why she smells like you…_

"Dale was always going on about wanting to be strong, wanting to be like us to impress his daughter."

"But how did he get like this?" King asked.

"I know that he was running from something." Gowther said "and when his strength gave out he became that…which is why I encased him in my magic suppressing armor."

"It's moving again!"

The beast pulled back and went to attack Master.

"Wake up Dale!" Master yelled.

"Stop Fucking around!" Ban yelled kicking Master out of the way "I'll kill it!"

With on punch the monster destroyed Ban's upper body.

"Step aside." King said moving his spear **"Raining Daggers!"**

King's attack just bounced off.

"They won't penetrate!"

"Stop King!"

The monster spit a glob of goo at King, draining his strength.

"Knock it off." Master said.

"If you can't take the seriously." I said pushing passed "They go away caused your half assed attitude is gonna get the rest of us killed."

"**Let a beast fight a beast!"**

"AROOOOO!"

I shifted into a wolf and darted forward. I stopped in front of the beast.

"**Sonic Howling!"**

I blurred my vocal cords and hit the monster with a sound blast.

_I'm sorry but there I don't think there's any hope for you…I'll try and make this quick and painless…that is all I can do for you now._

I got drilled with a punch and knocked back.

"**Blur Claw!"**

I shot forward and cut an arm off.

"RAHHHH!"

The monster back handed me and blew me away.

"Ugh." I groaned turning back to normal "He's just too strong."

"Lord Meliodas!"

I looked up and saw Elizabeth was here.

"Take this!" she said throwing a sword to Master "Liz didn't want you to fight, she wanted you to protect! I want the same thing!"

"Are you gonna start taking orders from a girl? Ban asked.

Master jumped up and grabbed the sword "Forgive me…"

Master landed on the ground and the creature split into five pieces.

"He cut it so easily." King mumbled "That hide was like armor."

_What the heck was that thing?_

I walked up to the pieces of the monster. Ban was playing around with some weird plant bud.

_Sorry I bet this isn't how you wanted to go…I understand now…why she smells like you…she's that daughter you always talked about…whatever did this to you…it's in her…I will stop it…I promise…I'll protect her…I'll make it my life's goal._

"Hey Cavall we're leaving!" Master yelled.

"Coming!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Gowther's formal arrival and shit hits the fan.**

**I have exams next week so don't expect any updates for a while.**

**Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Gowther

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold Is for Attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Everyone quiet down." Master said "He's ready to properly introduce himself."

"Introduction…ah yes, I am Gowther the Goat's Sin of Lust and -…Why is there an animal in the bar?"

"Don't change the subject!" Hawk yelled "Finish you're introduction."

I had never imagined that Gowther's true face was so…young. I always thought he was a big muscular guy, not a dainty little pink hair teenager.

"I finished." Gowther said "My introduction is done."

"Hey Ban did you have spares of that outfit?"

"I found it in the village."

"So you stole it." I mumbled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Gowther." Elizabeth said having introduced herself "Would you lend me your strength and help save the kingdom?"

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"It is not 'nice to meet you' all of us met you before when you were young."

"You did?" Elizabeth said confused.

"Come to think of it I remember a kid following the king around all the time." Ban said.

"She seem familiar." I nodded.

"Next time don't address her so casually." King warned Gowther.

"I shall modify it to princess."

"I met Lord Meliodas back then…"

"Something like that." Master said "So Gowther what's your answer."

"I accept, I will aid you, I was appointed a member of the Seven Deadly Sins by his majesty so I have no reason to refuse a request from his daughter." Gowther said.

"Alright we've got six members, let's party!" Master cheered.

"YEAH!"

The celebration was nice, it was a good way to relax after all the stress we've been through recently. Ban even made a point to note Gowther knew smells like I did.

"This isn't fair!" King yelled because everyone was sniffing him "None of you are getting shamed."

"Understood." Gowther said shooting us with his light darts.

"Diane you claim your height is 29 feet but in actuality it is 30…also your weight-!"

"SHUT UP!" Diane yelled punching Gowther into the dirt.

"That was painful." Gowther said digging himself out "Oh and Ban, Twelve years ago in Edinburg you got drunk on a mission involving the Vampire clan."

"Oh yeah I was so out of it I couldn't go on the mission."

"Incorrect." Gowther said "You did go and you sapped the strength from Diane, King and Cavall."

"What was that?" King glared.

"You mean that time I almost died." I growled.

"Ban." Diane hissed.

"Come on it was twelve year-GURK!"

Diane pick Ban up and crushed him.

"Moving on…" Gowther said.

"Gowther that's enough." I sighed.

"Cavall has a crush on Gu-."

"Knock it off!" I said slapping him "Learn to feel the air!"

"Stop getting so bent out of shape Cavall." Master said "You know how he is."

"Ehh~" Ban hummed "Now I wanna know who it is."

"I have an idea." Diane sang.

"Don't say a word!" I yelled.

"The princess is in love with the Captain." Gowther suddenly spat out.

_You moron!_

"You reactions are common symptoms of what is known as Love."

"Calm Down Diane!" King yelled "Oh wait she's asleep…"

"Thought that whole village might get trampled." Ban laughed.

"Learn social cues!" I yelled at Gowther "You're so frustrating sometimes."

_Was Gowther serious before…do I have a crush on her…no I ….I don't think I do…do I?_

* * *

**A few days later**

We got back on the road and headed out for our next destination.

"So where are we headed next?" I asked as we headed into the bar.

"Do you have a lead on the last two?" King asked.

"Escanor and Merlin…" Gowther said applying names.

"No." Master said "We're going to infiltrate Lyonesse and get my sword back."

"You mean that handle." Ban said

"It's too dangerous for them to have, the six we have now will be enough for an operation of this capacity. You're coming right?"

"Sounds boring I'll pass." Ban said.

"You did lose it yourself…" King mumbled.

"You should take responsibility for your actions." Gowther said.

"This will be a learning experience." I nodded.

"Please comfort me." Master said sticking his head up Elizabeth's skirt.

"Oh…Ummm…there, there."

"What?!" Diane said breaking the wall to yell at Meliodas.

"That handle is actually a dragon handle, an artifact for breaking the seal on the Demon Clan." Master said "They cannot be allowed to have it."

"In the past the major Clans, Human, Fairy, Giant, and Goddess united to lock away the terrifying Demon Clan." Gowther said.

"So our problems get bigger and bigger." I sighed.

"How come the Werewolves aren't in there?" Hawk asked me.

"I'm not entirely sure." I told him "Most Werewolves are also humans so we probably just fall under that subset, but there aren't many of us left anymore…I'm one of few."

"Can't you just bite someone and give it to them?" King said.

"Urban Legend." I said "Werewolves are bred not made."

"Does this mean the Holy Knights are planning to resurrect the Demon Clan?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do they want to be friends or something?" Hawk asked "What's their plan?"

"Since the sword was already taken does that mean they've already been revived?" Diane asked.

"No." Meliodas said "It's a powerful seal; trust me we'd have known."

"Here it comes!" Hawk yelled.

"What you mean your bathroom break." Ban laughed.

"My seal…is gonna break." He said slowly walking away.

"Too much information pig." I groaned.

"Why does this always happen when we discuss Elizabeth and that sword?" the pig groaned.

"Because she is the key to the final seal."

"What?!"

We all jumped up; there was a woman in the bar.

_I never smelled her approaching? How did she…_

"Elizabeth! Get away!" Master yelled.

***Zsst!***

Before I could even take a fast step they were both gone.

_She teleported faster than I could run…such skill._

"FUCK!"

Master grabbed his sword and ran out the door.

"Was that a Holy Knight?"

"I cannot be certain?"

"Smells like a rat!"

We followed Captain outside.

"Elizabeth was taken to the Capital, I'm going after her. Diane!"

"Right."

"Hold it."

Ban hugged Master "I changed my mind, this seems like fun."

"I wish to accompany you as well." Gowther said joining them.

"Let's make this trio and quartet." I said jumping in.

"Are you ready?" Diane said picking us up "I'll do my best, but I might be off by just a bit."

"We can manage just go." Master said.

"Alright! You bring Elizabeth back okay."

"Why are you two coming?" Ban mumbled.

"I wish to observe the Captain." Gowther said.

"I'm an outside dog, I'll get bored here."

Diane took a few quick steps "HYAAAA!"

And then threw us across the country.

"YAHOOO!" I yelled letting my tongue hand out.

"You're getting slobber everywhere." Ban yelled.

"This is most uncomfortable." Gowther added.

"Get ready!" Master yelled.

"What did you say?!" I yelled "This wind is too loud!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry about the lack of updates I had finals last week.**

**Next Time- Cavall to the rescue.**

**Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Infiltration

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Here we go!"

We hit the ground running and headed straight for the main gate.

"Our most important goal is finding and rescuing Elizabeth. Keep the fighting to a minimum." Master instructed.

"Roger."

"Even at a minimum, we can still go all out right?" Ban smirked.

"I'll be going for the kill." Master said determined.

"The thrill of the hunt." I said licking my teeth.

A dozen knights came at us at once.

"**FULL COUNTER!"**

Master knocked back all their attacks, blowing them away.

"So these are the Seven Deadly Si-!"

"Move it!" I kicked off him.

The four of us charged through the crowd of knights, but they just kept coming.

***Zing***

"Why'd you stop?" Ban asked.

"The other side of the town." Master said "I feel an immense power."

"Ignore it and keep moving." Ban said "We don't have all day."

"Right."

We weaved in and out of the crowd but there were just so many.

"I wonder what that crazy power was?" Ban pondered.

"Friend or Foe?" Gowther added.

"Doesn't matter." Master said "Elizabeth and the sword are all that's important."

"They just keep spawning." I sighed "We can't hold them back forever."

"Then let us do this efficiently." Gowther said stepping up.

Gowther shot out a flurry of arrows but the crowd kept charging forward.

"What the hell it didn't work!" Ban yelled.

"Gowther! Do something!" I yelled.

The crowd arrived…and hugged us.

"Meliodas my son."

"Ban, I missed you Brother."

"Gowther my true love."

"It's my long lost dog."

_Again…I'm just the dog…_

"Gowther what is this?" Master asked.

"To them we appear as friends and family, I have temporarily altered their memories, they will not harm us, but they will wake up if they spot a contradiction so let us move swiftly."

"Never use it on us!" we all yelled.

"Very well…"

We headed into town, sneaking passed guards. They were in a tizzy over us breaking in.

"We're going to the castle." Master said "it's the most likely place they'd take Elizabeth."

"What is this some kind of Fairy Tale?" Ban groaned.

"He's right think smart." I said "It's the most likely place to hid a person of intrest, the dungeon."

We headed through town, working our way to the castle. On our way there was a surge of power and the earth off in the distance lifted up.

"That's Diane's **Ground Gladius"**

"Why's she here?" Ban said.

"Regardless." Gowther said "It is certainly her power."

"Feels like she's in a huge fight." I said.

"I will go look." Gowther said "Captain you go ahead."

"I'll go with Gowther." I said "Two groups of two will be stronger. You two gun for Elizabeth and we'll check on that showdown."

"Alright." Master said "Good luck."

Gowther and I ran off, using the roofs to get passed the crowds of fleeing people. In the distance there was some sort of flaming tornado.

"What immense power." I said stunned.

"Yes but it doesn't belong to Diane." Gowther pointed out "Her power is fading we must hurry."

I looked behind us "We have guests."

One girl cracked a whip at us "It's Gowther the Sin of Luc, and Cavall the Hunting dog."

"They saw through my **Location**" Gowther said "Impressive they shouldn't have been able to determine who we were."

"Lust specializes in long range attacks." A man said "If we focus down the dog and stay close is should be no problem, keep your wits about you."

There was one big ass knight stomping through the crowd.

"There's no need to involve civilians." I said "Back off and let's do this one on one."

"We have a direct order, pay no mind the those who get in the way."

The big one charged at us but was thrown out of the crowd by some guy.

"Today was my day off…"

"Hey you don't interfere with Holy Knight Business." One of the knights said "Do you intend to interfere with Lord Hendrickson's order."

"I received no order." The man said "And the representative of the King should be giving no such order to disregard the innocents."

The man flipped up **"Costume Change!"**

"Wait a second that guy…" I said "From back in the forest."

"Threader."

"You're pissing me off."

With once stroke of his saw blade he blew the knights away.

"I've been hoping we'd meet again." Threader smirked under his mask.

He took a swing "HELLO!"

"Hello." Gowther said blocking the attack.

The two broke apart.

"It apperes I must remain here." Gowther said "Cavall go and check on Diane."

"You sure you'll be alright."

"I will be fine."

"Good luck!" I said running off.

_He can take him…Gowther is one of our strongest._

I ducked through the alleys getting closer to Diane's fading life force.

I slid to a stop and the end of the street and was stunned by what I saw, Hauser and Guila were fighting three knights by themselves. And Diane looked like crap, she was beaten near death and in rough shape. I recognized one of them as Dreyfus, and he looked pissed.

"He's totally unscathed." Guila said shocked.

"**Pierce!"**

"No!"

_I won't let you!_

* * *

**No one's POV**

No one saw what happened, not ever the blinding blur that flashed by.

"What…"

***GRRR***

"On the roof."

"Who?!"

"How?!"

"AROOOOO!"

On the roof, was a man. He was large, lanky, muscular, and covered in dark brown fur. He jaws were long and full of sharp teeth. His paws were holding Guila in a princess carry. He was breathing deeply, catching his breath.

"It's you…" Guila said looking at the man.

"I made it." The wolf growled "Just in time."

"It's the hunting dog."

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"I made it." I panted placing Guila down.

"You…saved me." Guila said.

I flashed my fangs "I was more than happy to."

"Are you…?"

"Yes." I said "I'm in control…You have my gratitude for protecting Diane, it doesn't take a genius to see what happened here. You hang back, and leave everything to me."

I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground.

"GRR…Dreyfus…I won't hold back at all."

"**Charge!"**

"CAVALL!"

"I will kill you before you take one step." He said "Even among the Seven Sins your speed is unparalled, allowing you to move would be a death sentence."

"Then you should of stopped me when you had a chance." I said as the after image he stabbed faded.

I drilled him with a kick in the back.

"Impossible…I stabbed you."

"Really." I sighed "the first time we fought you fell for that trick; I can't believe it actually worked again."

"You got soft." I said slashing his armor with my claw "Now fight me! All of you!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank You for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions o concerns.**

**Next Time- Cavall vs Dreyfus.**

**Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22: One Man Assult

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

My eyes jerked around rapidly, scanning the crowd. Guila and Hauser were had put up a good fight but were weakened, and Diane wouldn't be any help in a fight the way she was now.

It was me against a whole gang of Holy Knights, Dreyfus, Gilthunder, Jericho, and some old dude I didn't recognize.

I had to decide what I was going to do, who was I gonna take down first.

I kicked my foot and dashed forward.

"Nighty, Night Girlie." I said punching Jericho down the street.

"He moved faster than I could see…"

"He knocked her out with one punch."

"AROOOOOO!" I darted forward and started clawing at Dreyfus; he blocked my attacks with his sword.

"RAHAA HHAA GRRAA!" I was slobbering all over, the blood was rushing to my muscles, my bloodlust skyrocketing.

I pushed Dreyfus back and roared.

"**SONIC HOWLING!"**

A shockwave knocked the man back.

"**Blur Whirlwind!"**

I slashed the air and shot air waves at Gilthunder and the one called Helbram.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are I'll take you all down!" I yelled charging forward.

"**Pierce!"**

I danced around Dreyfus attack before bouncing on him and biting down on his shoulder, cracking the paldron.

"GAH!"

I filliped back and kicked off him.

"My claws can mark stone, my jaws can shatter steel." I looked at all of them "Bow before me you lesser species!"

"**Blizzard Axel!"**

The air got cold and I was knocked back by a gust of ice.

"**Thunder Emperor's Hammer!"**

I got shocked and dropped to the ground.

"Cavall!" Guila called out to me.

"Woof!" I barked as got back up "Was that all?"

"He shook it off." Hauser said stunned.

"Werewolves are strong creatures." I told him "I might not be able to regenerate like Ban, but I my hide can take a great deal of punishment, and I heal at a slightly faster rate than the average human. **BLUR!"**

I went on the offensive again, this time laying into Helbram. He used his sword to block me and he had enchantments on to block me.

"**Blur Claw!"**

I swiped his sword away and clawed his chest plate.

"**Sonic Howling!"**

I blocked Gilthunder's lighting with my sound wave attack before flipping of to attack him.

"**Jaw Breaker!" **I snapped my jaws at him but he avoided my bite.

"**Godspeed: Cross Slash!"**

I felt my back split open.

"Girl!" I growled slumping over.

I felt my fur tingle as Gil tried to hit me but I rolled over.

"**Thrust!"**

I was knocked back by Dreyfus magic. I slammed into a building and got crumbled under the rubble.

"Time to put the dog down."

"Hey!" Guila yelled pulling me out "Are you okay."

"Step aside." I said pushing passed her.

"You're back…"

"Will be fine, something like this won't slow me down." I told her.

The scent of blood and steel filled my nose, I was on fire.

"RAHHH!"

I swiped at Dreyfus but that time I missed.

_Damn I'm slowing down._

I looked over and saw Helbram sliding into attack me.

_He changes his skills every time, what now._

"HA!" He nailed me with a fire ball and singed my fur.

"**Thunder Shock!"**

I ran from Gil's attack and drilled him with a punch.

"You won't get away." Helbram jumped in **"Silver Edge!"**

I quickly dashed back narrowly avoiding a stabbing thrust.

"Damn that was close."

"I thought you could take an attack like that." Hauser said.

"Don't you know Silver is toxic to werewolves, a stab with a silver tipped sword will kill me." I told him.

"Hauser can you make me a tornado?" I asked.

"Yeah sure…why?"

"Just do it, and then get to cover." I told him.

I dropped low "DO IT!"

"**Rising Tornado!"**

I was lifted off the ground and I started spinning like a top.

"**Blur Whirlwind!"**

I began shooting waves all over, hoping I didn't hit anyone I didn't mean to. The wind stopped and I was lowered down, Gil, Jericho and Helbram were cut up and the people on my side were all safe.

"A little warning next time!" Hauser yelled.

"I told you to find cover." I growled.

I glared at Dreyfus.

"Just me and you." I snarled.

"My sword is the strength of my conviction." Dreyfus remarked "You will go no farther."

"ARROOOOO!" I dashed forward and clocked him on the chin.

I clawed and ravage, snapped and bit all over.

"This is the end!" I yelled.

I was about to nail him, when a darkness exposed itself. It was terrifying.

_Master?_

"Wah?!"

***Shing!***

I looked down and saw I was impaled right through the stomach.

"CAVALL!"

"What the…hell are you?" I groaned sliding off the sword.

Dreyfus was suddenly blow back by a punch.

"It seems I misunderstood the gravity of the situation here, sending you alone was a misstep." Gowther said.

"Yeah…" I grunted slumping over.

"**Thrust!"**

Dreyfus slammed forward, cutting through Gowther like butter.

"GOWTHER!"

"You're ability to manipulate minds makes you one of the most lethal amongst the Seven Deadly Sins." Dreyfus commented "You will be dealt with before you can take advantage of that."

"You talk too much."

Gowther had gotten up and punched Dreyfus.

"Impossible I…"

"Try not to think about it." Gowther said upper cutting him "Let me show you something."

I the second Gowther placed his hands on Dreyfus head; the man impaled him with his sword. For a few second nothing happened.

"Uhh…." Gowther let out a groan and fell back, unconscious.

Dreyfus was ready to attack us again, but Gowther had done enough to force a retreat, leaving us to deal with just Helbram. I stood back up, clutching my side.

"You should stay down." Guila told me "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine." I told her

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- More violence Yay!**

**Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Lying in Wait

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"I bet your thinking the situation just got less dire." Helbram said throwing off his cape.

"Even if I'm beat up, just you and I won't have a problem." I told him.

"Pfffttt. If that's what you're all thinking you're young and beyond saving."

"Get him!" I yelled.

"This isn't some boring free for all, now I can mess around all I want. **Call of Inferno!"**

A black mist started pouring out into the street.

_This stuff smells…._

"BLAH!" it felt like my insides exploded and blood gushed out my mouth.

"Death power." I glared "You monster! There are innocent people here."

I looked back and Hauser and Guila were suffering like I was.

_This is risky but I have to do it._

I took in a big breath, feeling the mist burn my inside.

"**Blow Down!"**

I blasted Helbram, and blew the mist away.

"GHAGA!" I threw up all over.

"Cavall!"

"BAH!" I saw a huge puddle of blood under me.

I fell forward and splattered into the puddle.

_My insides…it hurts to breath…_

"Cavall." Guila said shaking me "What were you thinking."

_Everything…is so blurry…_

"Just…run." I hissed in pain "You can't…beat him."

All my energy was gone, and I had reverted to a human.

"It's too late, you'll die here." Helbram said lifting his sword **"Silver Edge!"**

"Run!" I yelled pushing Guila back.

_I didn't plan…on dying today…but maybe…I was able to help her…_

"RAH!"

Helbram was suddenly flattened.

"No one…is going to die here."

I looked up, and saw Diane had smashed Helbram into the dirt.

"Hauser." Diane hissed "Take this kid…and run."

"Ugh." I groaned "You two…have to leave…use….behind."

"Stop it!" Hauser yelled "All you two are doing is looking out for other people, look after yourselves for once."

"Why are you always saving me?" Guila said looking at me.

"What a pain in the ass, you can't beat me without Gideon."

"**Killer Iceberg!"**

A massive ice spear flew by, and impaled Diane.

"DIANE!"

"This is the end!"

A dozen other spears appeared.

"NO!" I tried to stand up but my legs gave out in one step.

_Dammit!_

Suddenly the air was filled with a dozen falling ice crystals the air glimmered and looked shockingly beautiful.

"GRR!"

"King…" I said stunned.

_Just in time._

I sighed

_We might have a chance…I can't even move…I can hardly get a full breath…for now I have to trust King._

"Why is it, that I can never protect what's important to me." King yelled at Hauser.

"It's nothing new, you're always too late. The forest, that time long ago, and now the giant will die because of you!"

"SHUT UP!"

King's spear flew passed and slammed into Helbram, knocking him back. Like always King only flicked his wrist around and shifted his spear to lay into his opponent.

"I have no interest in fighting a weak opponent." King said "take off the ridiculous get up and fight me with your full strength."

There was a puff of smoke and Helbram was revealed to be a fairy not a human.

_What an incredible illusion, I didn't even smell a hint of Fairy on him._

"I couldn't tell it was you back at Byzel…because you had that worn out helmet on."

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Giant roots sprung up and swatted King.

_His power…is incredible._

It seemed like this fight had an importance to King, something I would never understand, he was more focused on protecting Diane than fighting Helbram.

I was still lying flat on my back, trying to catch my breath; if I ever tried to stand I knew I'd keel over in pain.

The ground burst open again and a bundle of those roots shot at Diane.

"**Whirl Shock!"**

Hauser spilt the plants and blew them away.

"Excellent Mr. Hauser!" Helbram gloated.

"Look out!" I yelled "They're coming back around!"

We were all surrounded by the roots now.

_I gotta get outta here._

"RAH!" I pulled myself off the ground.

I grabbed Gowther and threw him over my shoulder and dragged Jericho behind me. I made it a couple of feet before a fell over again. I was exhausted but for some reason my lungs felt clean again and my wounds didn't sting as much.

_This feeling…I don't feel sick anymore._

"Made it…just in time." I panted dropping Gowther and the girl "That was close."

"I fine King!" I yelled "I'll take care of everyone down here, you just worry about him!"

The attacks by King and Helbram were fast, quick, precise and hard to follow, but King blocked him at every turn.

"It's over." King mumbled.

"For you, we already have both the Coffin of Eternal Darkness and the Princess…it's all up to Hendrickson now."

_Elizabeth?_

A gush of blood shot out of Helbram, and he crashed into the ground. King went over and said something, I don't know what it was and I really don't think it's any of my business.

"Sorry about all this." King sighed "You guys got all banged up because of me."

"It's fine." I sighed "sides without your pollen I might have suffocated on my own blood by now."

"You know it's great that you're here and all." Hauser said "You clearly have everyone's best intentions, but…why are you here."

"Princess Elizabeth has been kidnapped." King explained "We've come to get her."

"The princess."

"RAH!"

I dashed behind King and kicked a sword away, I clicked my gloves and made the metal claws come out, and I swiped down.

"Wait!" King yelled.

I stopped my blades just inches from Dreyfus' jugular.

"Helbram said the Holy Knights were planning to resurrect the Demon Clan, and that the Princess was likely kidnapped as the sacrifice."

"What? The Princess…Holy Knights?" Hauser seemed confused.

"The mastermind is Hendrickson." Guila spoke up "We of the New Generation are a piece of his plan as well."

I peeked back at her before looking back at Dreyfus.

"Should I just tear his larynx out now?" I asked King.

"Dreyfus?" King said, speaking in a deathly serious tone "Are you a part of this plan as well? If I don't like your answer you'll be dead before you can blink."

"I…have to speak with the King." Dreyfus said "And Hendrickson…I don't know."

"Let him up." King said "We're going to find Captain and Elizabeth…if he breaths wrong kill him."

"Gotcha."

"Hang on." Diane said getting up "I'm coming with you."

"Diane!" King yelled "You hurt…"

"I'll be fine."

"We should go to." Hauser told Dreyfus "If they are intending to take out the princess they'll need our help."

"It appears you intentions are true."

"WAH!" Hauser yelled as Gowther jumped off his back "You got stabbed."

"I have a strong constitution." Gowther said "It appears you have allied yourself with us due to Diane."

"What the hell are you spouting?!"

"It seems we must call a truce for now." Dreyfus said.

"Which one of you speaks?" Gowther asked.

"What are you talking about…?"

I let out a low growl "Let's get moving."

I looked at the little boy "This one coming with us…"

"Yes…" Guila said.

"Stick close kid." I told him "Who knows what might pop out around the next corner."

"Okay." He said staring at me.

I followed his eyes and saw her was staring at my ears, I felt them twitch.

"Hehe." The kid giggled and smiled at me.

"Hmhm." Guila was laughing at me to.

"Ha…" I sighed "Let's go before we get left behind."

"Right!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Fighting, Demons, THINGS!**

**Till next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: All's Well

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"You feel the pressure." I asked King.

"Yeah, Captain pushing the limits, we need to hurry."

We got to walking a little faster.

"Here let me carry her." I told Guila talking Jericho "No offense but you're slowing us down a bit."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry for." I smiled "Besides I have a strong body, I could probably carry the both of you at the same time."

Guila looked at me, and then looked away.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Its'…it's nothing." She whispered "Let's keep going."

"Right behind ya."

_What is this…anytime I smell Guila…I feel all warm inside. I wish I could understand her full smell…I can't get passed this scent muddying it. It seems like she's acting different to, her heartbeat sounds faster, and her skin looks all flushed…I can't understand…_

"It's simple." Gowther said appearing next to me.

"AH!" I gasped "What the hell man."

"You're reaction." He said "As with Captain and the Princess, they are common symptoms of what is known as Love"

"How did you…you read my mind didn't you."

"I wish I understood Love." Gowther mumbled walking off "Perhaps…"

_What is with that guy…whatever…maybe…he's right…?_

I looked up and saw Guila walking with her brother.

_I…I like Guila…_

When I thought that a strange smile crossed my face.

The air suddenly rippled and a shockwave passed over us.

"From this far…" King said.

"The air smells like Ozone." I grumbled.

"Captain…"

"It seems he is fighting three opponents." Gowther said "All of the Holy Knight Class."

"Wasn't Ban with him…where did he go." I mumbled.

"You guys should go on ahead." Diane said "Go help Captain."

"No." King told her "He will be fine…we all know that."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up again and the sky was filled with bolts of lightning and thunder.

"Tingly." Gowther pointed out.

"Gil…" Hauser mumbled "This is his full power."

"The fight." I pointed out "I over."

***Sniff***

Through all the ozone in the air I smelled something…familiar.

_It can't be…I must by imagining things._

"Captain!"

"Yo." Master waved.

"I guess he won." I shrugged "Go us!"

"Princess Margret and Gilthunder…" King pointed out.

"Captain you're all beat up!" Diane cried "What happened."

"I'll explain on the way, but let's go save Elizabeth."

"We still heading to the dungeon?" I asked.

"No." Margret spoke up "Elizabeth was moved to a safer location."

"The King's room." Gilthunder said "That's the most likely place."

"Hey Master." I said trotting along "Who's the kid following you like a lap dog."

"Umm…Arnold or something."

"Arthur." The kid corrected "King Arthur of Camelot."

"WHAT?!"

"Why is a King here?" Diane asked.

"I owe King Baltra a great debt, I heard he had fallen ill and came to repay him."

"That strange power at the other gate." Gowther said "It was this guy."

"You just called a king this guy…"

"Wait a sec, if you had such awesome power why didn't you use it?" Master asked.

"Well truth is I don't know how…I have some power within me, but I can't take advantage of it."

"You're an idiot." Hauser grumbled.

"Enough about me let's go." Arthur said.

"Right, we have to rescue Elizabeth."

I blinked and suddenly we were in front of a tree.

"An illusion?"

"No." I said "The smell changed, we were teleported."

"Above us." Gowther pointed.

The woman who kidnapped Elizabeth was floating in the air, ready to attack us.

"Did you really think you had won?!" she gloated.

"If you're looking for a fight I'll take you on." King said flying forward.

"No, this is over, you can all remain here, goodbye." She said teleporting away.

"As discouraging as this is, she I right." Dreyfus said "We have no way to return."

"But we have to-"

"We're back." I said looking around.

_That smell is back._

"How did you-"

"This is our chance!" Master said running forward.

"Hold this." I said pawning Jericho off on Guila and dashing forward.

"Disappear!"

The wizard faded in and out, returning in pain or fear.

"What's with her?" King asked.

"Someone is casting Teleportation magic on her." Gowther said.

_I see…_

"Stop it!" the woman yelled.

"What's with that look?" Master asked me.

I just smirked at him.

"It was you…" the masked woman mumbled "How dare you toy with me!"

She was referring to a floating cloak.

"Don't you see Master." I said finally answering.

A tornado whipped up and blew around.

"Mistress has returned." I smiled.

"Merlin, The Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Britannia's greatest wizard!"

"Haven't I told you to curb you're attitude, Vivian." Merlin commented.

"No!"

"It's been a while everyone." Merlin smiled "What's with the face Captain."

"I have questions…but for now-"

"You're right." Merlin snapped her fingers.

We were all teleported to the King's entrance hall.

"I tried to get us inside but we were blocked." Merlin said "It seems Vivian cast a **Perfect Cube **around the bedchamber. That spell denies entry or exit to anyone but the caster."

"Where the hell did you all come from?!"

"Ah." Gowther said "It his Threader and his band of Merry companions."

"I'm pathetic I can't even break a simple door." Threader lamented "Laugh all you want."

"Hahaha." Gowther laughed at him.

"Read the mood!"

"Lord Meliodas!"

"Elizabeth is that you? I came to get you!" Master said "Stand back."

"Hold on a moment." Merlin stepped forward "This is not a wall that will break for brute force, allow me."

Merlin walked up, and opened the door.

"With her bare hands."

"How did you…."

"I erased the spell." Merlin said **"Absolute Cancel."**

Elizabeth was happy to be safe, and happy to see us.

"What happened to you?" she asked "You're all covered in wounds."

"We saved you, this in nothing." Diane told her.

"It was out pleasure, besides, I'll have walked this off by tomorrow." I told her.

"We freed the King, rescued Elizabeth and took out Hendrickson." Master said "With this the plan to resurrect the demons is foiled, all that's left is to release the Kingdom, so what will you do Dreyfus."

"Why did you frame us ten years ago?"

"Silence Traitors!" he yelled "You are the ones who planned to overthrow the Kingdom and killed my brother in the process."

"I saw it." Margret spoke up "Dreyfus and Hendrickson killing Zaratras."

"It seems Vivian overheard you and hatched her plan to hold you hostage." Merlin said.

"I saw it as well, when I read his memories." Gowther said "The two plotted to kill Zaratras."

"No…It can't be." Hauser said "Please Sir, say something, defend yourself."

"I…give up, just kill me." Dreyfus said falling to his knees.

Dreyfus explained that he had gone along with Hendrickson, but gradually a rift formed and Hendrickson killed Griamor as punishment.

"Griamor is still alive." Elizabeth said.

Then the water works started.

"I guess that's the end of that." Master said "All's well that ends well."

Hauser and most of Threader…Band of Merry Companions, offered to take Dreyfus to prison.

"I will take the King with me to Camelot to treat him in peace." Merlin said "Come along Arthur."

"One Second!" he yelled running up to Master "Lord Meliodas, please will you become the Great Holy Knight of Camelot."

Master thought it over for a second "Yeah sure."

"Really?!"

"We rescued the Kingdom and there are already plenty of people her to take our place so sure."

"Then let's-"'

"I'll go when I feel like it." Master said "I still have to fix the capital, and I gotta get the bar…"

"Well what about you Mistress." I asked "Will you be coming back to us."

She rubbed my ears "When I feel like it."

And just like that her, the king and Arthur teleported away.

"Always so quick to depart." I sighed.

"Was it okay not to ask Merlin about what happened?" King said.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" Master yelled.

"How's it my fault!"

"Umm Lord Meliodas will you really leave someday-"

The whole building shook and the castle was split in two.

"Hoy shit!"

I skipped across the rubble, slowly making my way to the ground like the others.

"Everyone good?!" I yelled out

"Seems like it!" Master called back.

"GAAAHHH!"

_Oh what now!_

The town was filled with the screams of the dammed, terrible bloodcurdling screams.

"Sis…"

"Jericho pull it together!"

Guila and Jericho looked to be in bad shape, they were having some kind of seizer.

_What do I do…my rage is pumping but what to do._

"It smells wrong." I shook my head.

"There's a dark power welling up within them." King pointed out.

"Yeah…it's the same thing that happened to Dale." Master said "The demon blood is going rogue."

I looked down at the town; it was being demolished by mutants, freakish monsters.

Out of the two in front of us Jericho was the first to turn.

"AHH!"

"Move kid!" I darted forward, shifted into wolf form, and scooped up Guila's little brother.

"RAH!" Diane locked up with the monster that used to be Jericho "She's…so strong!"

"Someone did this." Master said.

"**Sonic Howling!" **I roared at Jericho and pushed her back long enough to allow Diane to adjust her grip.

Gowther was up to something with Guila but I didn't have time to ask, right now I needed to protect everyone. Behind me I heard Master arguing with Hendrickson about Elizabeth. I scampered up Diane shoulder and did what I could to help her hold Jericho back.

_We need something…just a little something to go right!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next time- More Demons, more fighting, more awesome feats of strength.**

**Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Heros

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Since this is chapter 25 it's extra-long!**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Get back!" I howled at the monster in front of me and blew Jericho back.

I ran around and jumped onto the beasts back clawing at its armor.

"Elizabeth wait!" Master yelled.

I looked back and saw Hendrickson was getting away with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! AHH!"

Diane got distracted and knocked down by the monster.

_This thing is ten times bigger than me; it'll crush me if I get off its back. But I can't make a dent in it._

The monster reached back and tried grabbing me but I ran up its head and jumped to the ground.

_Nowhere is safe near that beast. If Mistress Merlin was here…she'd know what to do, why'd she have to leave when she did…_

I sniffed the air and noticed Ban and Captain we arguing about something. Diane got up again and began grappling with Jericho's monster. The girl inside the beast was mumbling to herself.

_Is she…still alive? I can't just tear her apart if she's still alive…then I really would be nothing but a mindless wolf._

"**Sonic Howling!"**

I yelled and knocked her back allowing Diane to gain a quick upper hand.

"HUP!"

A body flew through the air and smacked into the monster, stunning it.

"Ban what are you doing throwing things?"

"Look alive." He said throwing a ball at the ground **"Hyper Recovery!"**

The air was filled with a green aura and I felt all my cuts stop bleeding and my stamina jump up a bit.

"I should have used one on Captain too…oh well."

Ban picked up a rock and threw it at King.

"Ban…don't get in my way!" King snapped.

"This is an order from Captain…do your job."

"I…I know…" King mumbled.

"Hey wait!" I yelled "Where the hell did that monster go?!"

"GAHHHH!"

"Shit!"

Jericho had wandered off, and had some guy in a nasty grip.

"Move!" Gil pushed passed me and jumped into the sky to grab the poor guy that the monster almost ate.

"Don't make me hurt you." Diane shook her head at Jericho.

"I don't know…if we have a choice.' I said changing back to normal "I don't want to kill her but…"

"Just…Kill me…"

"Alright~" Ban said walking up "I'll end it for you~"

"Ban don't!"

"HYA!"

Ban flicked the staff he was using and sliced at Jericho's heart.

_I'm sorry…we couldn't save you…_

"Wait…the body." Diane said "It's crumbling…"

"This ends your life as a knight." Ban said crushing a small plant in his hand.

_She's still alive…She smells clean again…that little plant…I saw it on Dale…that's where the demon body comes from…kill the plant, spare the human._

"GYAAA!"

I looked back and saw another monster had scaled the wall and was coming right at us.

"GRR!" I growled at it.

_If my guess at what Ban did is right…I've got one shot._

"RAH!" the monster was knocked back by a concussive shot of flame.

"Guila…" I said confused.

_Why did she never…I can't worry right now, I have to focus on the big problems._

"I take it you're okay now?" I asked.

"Yes…I am fine…"

_Her smell…focus not right now…_

"We should go after Captain." Diane said.

"That's the plan." King said "Ban, Cavall and I will take the route through town and clean up the New Generations on the way, we'll meet you there."

I shifted it wolf form "AROOOOO!"

"Don't slow me down." I flashed my fangs at them.

"Stupid mutt." Ban laughed "You'll slow me down!"

"You're both out classed." King sighed.

The three of us speed through the streets, jumping form monster to monster and ripping the plants off, killing the bodies but sparing the people inside. It was surprisingly fast to rip through the town, my speed combined with King's spear and Ban's precision was a combo that couldn't be stopped. The second we finished we made our way to the area Master's power was coming from.

We made it right in time cause he was on his back foot against Hendrickson. Diane stepped up to block a blast aimed at Elizabeth and Hawk while King used his pillow bear thing to slam Hendrickson down the cliff. The rocks shattered and Ban and I grabbed Master.

"That was close." I said flashing my fangs.

"You still alive Cap'n~?" Ban asked.

We all assembled at the bottom of the cliff, ready to go back into battle.

"So you're all here?" Hendrickson taunted "The Seven Deadly Sins!"

"We're stopping you here and now." Master glared.

"It is I who will be stopping you." Hendrickson said back "What an honor it is to stand before the kingdom's legendary heroes and also their greatest villains! You've abandoned the town to the fury of the New Generation."

"You shouldn't be so comfortable." Master said "Take another look around."

"All the power…disappeared…the castle is surrounded…by Holy Knights!"

"And they're not here for us." Master said "They're here to make sure you don't get away."

"Now things are getting Exciting!" Hendrickson yelled "I don't know how you managed to defeat the New Generations but well done, but you cannot defeat me!"

"We'll have to see about that." I said dashing forward and ripping his arm off "Fear the power of the mighty wolf!"

"HA!" Hendrickson's arm reattached and he swung at me.

I ducked under him and sprung up to rip his chest open.

"Useless!" Hendrickson said healing his gashes.

I flipped back and let King step up and perforate Hendrickson with a flurry of daggers.

"Could you do me a favor and die four times." King said "Otherwise he'll be mad at me."

"YAH!" Hendrickson pushed all the daggers out "I'm invincible!"

Two big rock hands shot up and grabbed Hendrickson.

"Invincible or not I won't stop till you're smashed to pieces!" Diane yelled **"Double Hammer!"**

"Did you really think…that would…work…on…me?" Hendrickson groaned as the rocks crushed them "What's happening?"

"I'll give you a hint because you're new." Master said dashing in "Demon powers can heal wounds, but unless your immortal the damage remains, how many times have you restored yourself now?"

Master pulled out his sword **"Combined Attack: Metal Crush!"**

Master shot Hendrickson back and the man slashed through ban before he hit the ground. He went after Gowther but the attacks were swiftly dodged.

"Hey there~" Ban jumped in front of Hendrickson and gestured to a hole in the wall "I've got a question…where did you get that?"

"What?"

"I said…WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT?!"  
Ban laid into Hendrickson with a vicious assault that launched the man back and shattered the wall. Suddenly I was overcome with a noxious odor, a disgusting, rotten smell.

"God it reeks!" I yelled.

"What is…that?" Diane whispered.

Inside the cave was a huge, red blob of something.

"Wait is that…" King whispered.

"It's gross!" Diane yelled.

"Yes. Master said "That's a demon."

"This smell…it matches what was muddling Jericho, Guila and Dale's scents." I said.

"The energy matches as well." Gowther said "There is no doubt this is the source."

"So demons are real…" King whispered.

"Twenty years ago we found this in the ruins of the Fairy Forest." Hendrickson said "the experiments, the dark magic, this corpse has blessed us with many discoveries! And the greatest result is my power!"

A bunch of tendrils shot out and we all dodged them, except Ban who got stabbed.

"BAN!"

Ban ran forward and came face to face with Hendrickson "You've got the power of the Red Demon~ Then you can't kill me…"

"Huh?"

Ban slammed his fist into Hendrickson sending him flying through the floor

"I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED THAT FATASS!"

A huge hole was left from where Ban had punched Hendrickson."

"Ban…"

Ban picked up his weapon and slashed the demon's head off.

"Ban you actually…" King stared talking

"It's not important." Ban interrupted.

"You sure sent him way down." Master said.

"I feel a faint breeze." Gowther said.

"I still smell him." I said "We should head down there."

"I can't fit." Diane said.

"Wait for us up here." Master told her.

We landed at the bottom of a pitch black cave.

"**Form Eight: Luminosity!"**

King's spear became a ball and put off a bright glow.

"You're Sacred Treasure is super useful." Master nodded.

"I smell blood." I said "He's that way."

"I'm right here."

King moved his orb and we saw what Hendrickson was standing by, another demon.

"The ancestry of Demons is still shrouded in mystery." Hendrickson said "But this demon is higher than the Red Demon."

Hendrickson used a syringe to take blood from the demon

"I hoped to have more time to test my theory but you've left me no choice."

He stabbed himself and injected the blood.

"What are you doing?!"

"This is bad…"

There was a bright flash and then Hendrickson looked like he was back to normal.

"DIE!"

"Ban Stop, it's not the same this time!" Master yelled.

There was a blast, and everything of Ban above the waist was disintegrated.

"Is that…Hendrickson?" King said.

"His smell is completely gone…" I observed.

"That's not Hendrickson." Master said "Not anymore…"

Hendrickson now looked like some sort of demon hybrid, a monster with horns and wings. He flicked his wrist and in a second we were all blasted away back out to the courtyard. Now everyone was gathered in one spot, us, Hendrickson and the other knights.

By the time I shook off the dust and got up Hendrickson was going after Elizabeth. The last attack had forced me back into my human form.

"Don't let him near here!" Master said trying to stab Hendrickson but he was brushed off.

"**Rewrite Light!"**

Hendrickson flicked his wrist and sliced Gowther's head off.

"GOWTHER!"

Hendrickson moved on and raised his hands, the air was filled with black particles, if one touched you, you solidified and die on the spot. Hendrickson ripped the head off two more guys and kept moving forward. The Holy Knights laid into Hendrickson but they couldn't make a dent. I tried to land a blow but I was knocked back as well.

Even when King and Diane attacked and had no effect.

_We can't do anything._

A massive blast went off and Master took the brunt of it for Elizabeth.

"Quite Remarkable Lord Meliodas…"

_We can't do anything._

"You are too dangerous." Hendrickson said gathering his power "I need to eliminate you. **Dead End…"**

The demon shot a black ball at Master and there was nothing we could do.

"Get out of the way!"

"The hero Meliodas dies here." Hendrickson taunted "No one can save you."

"Someone can! Me Hawk!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Get out of the way!"

"It seems like if you die Elizabeth will die too." Hawk said "What else could I do?"

_Stop it…move…_

"Jeez if I knew this was gonna happen I would have had my fill on leftovers before I left." Hawk sighed "Don't die…you pigs."

And just like that, the black ball hit him. The resulting blast caused me to close my eyes and shudder from the shockwave.

When I looked up, the only thing left was a black husk…

"…Hawk…"

_I'm so pathetic…some friend I am…I couldn't even…save a simple pig…I couldn't…save my friend._

"To think you'd be saved by lowly livestock." Hendrickson said "What awful luck."

"Awful luck." Master mumbled.

"Hawk…you…you have to wake up.' Elizabeth said touching the black body "You can't…leave with a one way goodbye."

_It's…not fair…_

"You killed him…" Ban hissed "He was just…a kind hearted pig…I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I felt my wolf form returning.

"I'll fillet your skin and gnaw on your bones." I growled "RAHHHHHH! ARROO! ARRH!"

"This time…no one can save you." Hendrickson said.

"Now." Master growled "You've really pissed me off."

A brilliant light filled the sky and the monster was blown back. I felt my injuries clear and my heart calm.

"What is this…it's so warm." I growled.

The origin of the healing light was Elizabeth.

"I'm very upset." Elizabeth said "Why…my father trusted you…you were so kind and the people loved you, what happened to make you like this…hurting all these people, taking Hawk's life…without a second thought….what are you aiming for."

"The resurrection of our demon clan, in order to break the seal your blood is required."

"Let me go!" I growled "I'll rip his head off!"

"Down boy!" Ban said holding me by the hair on my neck.

"**Dark Nebula!"**

Another blast went out but this time, Elizabeth's energy blocked it.

"Elizabeth…do you realize what happened?" Diane asked.

"Wait Hawk…"

No…still dead…

"Even with this." Threader commented "The situation hasn't changed one bit."

"How can we beat that?"

"You can't give up!" Gilthunder told them "We haven't lost yet."

Hendrickson made a move for him and Master jumped in to kick him away.

"Don't lose hope!" Master yelled "You still have us…The Seven Deadly Sins!"

"HYUP!" Ban let me go and started wiggling his fingers, twisting Hendrickson's arm around.

"RAHHHH!" I drilled him with and uppercut and bit down in this shoulder, steering him towards Diane.

_My teeth can't crack his armor?!_

I rolled over and kicked the demon into the air where Diane batted him away with her hammer. King stepped up and slammed his spear down, impaling the man.

"Impossible." Diane said as Hendrickson jumped up "All that and barely a dent."

"I tried to rip his arm off but that armor is too tough." Ban grumbled.

"Even my teeth didn't crack it."

"We still have a chance" Master said "Gowther let's do the thing!"

"Captain…Gowther…" I sighed.

"Where are my glasses…ah here they are."

"How are you still alive?!"

_What is he?!_

"There we go…understood." Gowther said getting up and tapping his head **"Broadcast!"**

A light shot out and hit us all, instantly my head was filled with thoughts of what Master wanted us to do.

_**Attack me…**_

"That's the plan?" Ban said

"Are you…sure." Diane gasped.

"Do it." Master smiled releasing his power "Let's go!"

Master went on the offensive and people went along, attack both him and Hendrickson. Soon it was time for us to jump in.

"**Rush Rock!" **Diane blasted Master and knocked him up.

"**Chastiefol Form Four: Sunflower!"**

King let out a huge laser and incinerated both combatants.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I ran around to get into position **"SONIC…HOWLING!"**

I blasted them both with a huge wave of sound and disoriented both of them.

"I will, destroy everything." Hendrickson said.

"We'll see about that." Ban said stepping up form the back **"Banishing Kill!"**

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Was that enough Cap'n…?"

"Yeah!"

A swell of power gathered in one spot, Master.

"How did I not sense this…I can't be!"

"Yes it is!" Master smirked **"Revenge Counter!"**

"By rendering himself defenseless, Captain may charge himself up with power." Gowther explained "It is a double edged sword in which a single mistake is fatal, Captain ultimate maneuver!"

"Uhh…." We all tilted our head at him.

"According to my calculations your chances of survival are .2 percent…good luck!"

Hendrickson tried to flee but was caught in a bubble.

"Allow me to assist."

"Griamor!"

"Stop interfering!"

"You don't get it!" Master yelled "You threw way everything for meaningless power…that is your greatest sin!"

Master hit him with one strike and filled the sky with an explosion. Only one person came down, Master.

"Hee." Master smiled at us before falling over.

"Ahem!"

We were all drawn to the sound of the king clearing his throat. Merlin had apparently already healed the man. The knights begged for punishment…so the king took away their vacation time.

_How…strict…._

I looked over and saw Ban was standing by himself. I walked over and looked down at Hawk.

_Why couldn't I do…anything…?_

"Why does everyone I care about…leave me…"

I peak back at the mumbling Ban and sighed.

"In an objective sense this was fortunate outcome." Gowther said "The death of Captain Leftovers had zero impact on our fighting capabilities, had master died our chances of victory would have been significantly diminished."

"You bastard!"

"Slow down Ban." Merlin said stepping in "Don't pay Gowther any mind…"

"He should just shut his stupid mouth." Ban grumbled.

_Hawk…_

I just looked at him "I'm sorry…what am I gonna do now…what am I gonna tell your mom…"

"I can't just let you quit on me Hawk." Master said "Who's gonna clean up now?"

"Without Hawk…" I sighed "We might not have won…this victory is all his…right?"

"Yep…" Master sighed "Comeback soon Hawk…and you can have all the leftovers you want."

"You better keep that promise."

_Huh?!_

The blackness cleared and a little nub was left.

"Oink…"

"Hawk…"

"He's…alive…"

"Yeah, seems like it." He said.

"YAAAAAAHAAAAAA!"

"It's a dream come true!"

"How'd he get so small?!"

"Who cares!" I cheered "Everything is working out for the best…nothing can go wrong!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Cavall thinks he has time off…but little does he know his life is about to become incredible complicated.**

**Till Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Broken Heart

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

Now that everything with Hendrickson was done it the kingdom was going back to normal. They were rebuilding and trying to get things back to normal.

On our front the Sins were each going about their individual business. Master was checking on Elizabeth, King and Diane were helping around town. Ban was…well I don't know where he went, same for Gowther.

The other day Master had me sniff around for something but I didn't find any demonic leftovers. After that I was free to roam around and do my own thing.

I had been a little worried about Guila so I thought I'd check on her…to make sure she's doing okay…nothing else. as I walked through town, following Guila's scent, I observed the area. The city was in shambles. Rubble and destroyed buildings littered the street, but through all this the townspeople were working together to restore it to its original glory. And amongst the destruction was a small stand, selling flowers to brighten the mood.

The flowers smelled wonderful and filled the air with a warm smell that eased the soul. I walked over a browsed the stand.

"I'll take those." I said "How much."

"Oh for you sir, no charge." The woman operating the stand said "A hero gets them for free."

The bouquet was nice, it had daisies and roses, and some…pink ones. Heading off I found Guila outside, sweeping in front of her house, a small little cottage on the back side of town. Guila was dressed in a plain dress, she looked kinda cute.

"Hey." I said raising my hand.

"Hello." She said looking at me "Can I help you?"

"I was just passing through thought I'd say hello…these are for you." I said handing her the flowers.

"Oh…thank you."

"So how have you been feeling?" I asked her.

"Yes, perfectly fine."

_She's being awfully short with me…_

"I hate to sound troublesome but I have somethings to do so I'll be going now." Guila said walking away.

"Oh…okay, I'll see you around."

I headed out.

_That felt…weird, but not good weird…like weird, weird._

I jumped up and landed in a tree. I scanned over at Guila's house.

_Something's off…_

I laid back and observed for a while, I think I might have fallen asleep at one point.

"You look well."

I turned my attention towards the voices of two people, Guila was talking with Jericho.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jericho yelled.

"Because I'm a woman…" Guila told her.

_What a stupid question._

"That's a cute outfit for you." Guila told Jericho "Why are you all the way out here."

"I was just wandering and this is where I ended up…why are you here?"

"I live here." Guila told her "Why such a sour mood?"

"It sucks." Jericho hissed "Why did you get to keep your powers…I want to know the reason!"

"It was simple." Guila said "The power of Love protected me."

"WHAT?!"

"WAH!"

I rolled out of the tree and crashed into the floor.

"What was that?"

"Probably just a cat or something."

I peeked around the side of the tree.

_The power…of Love?_

"So what love, the love for your brother?" Jericho asked.

Guila ignored her and waved at someone in the window. My eyesight was good so I got a clean picture of who was inside.

"…Gowther…" I growled "He…can't be…"

I don't understand what it was, but I got so angry when I saw him in there. I just…wanted to rip his stupid head off!

"GRRRR." I growled to myself and walked off.

I stomped back to the bar, throwing the door open in a huff.

"What's with you." Hawk squeaked.

"I don't know." I said heading behind the bar "I'm pretty…pissed."

_I finally understood it…I understood how I felt…and…he got in the way…_

"Who yanked on your tail." Ban asked.

"No of your business." I said pouring myself a beer.

I downed the drink. Master was at a table, talking with Gilthunder.

"Oi Cap'n we need to talk." Ban said jumping over the bar "I'm gonna be taking some time off."

"That's not very funny." Master said "If you leave I'll have to let Cavall cook again and people might die."

"Grrrr…I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"I'm being serious…I'm leaving the group."

I gave them both a look.

_Let them settle their own problems…_

I headed upstairs to sit on the balcony.

"Wow you look depressed my furry friend."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Merlin had teleported into the room.

"Mistress…" I frowned "Why are you here?"

"I had come to visit captain but I thought we might want to talk as well. So what's troubling you?"

"You're a lady right?"

"Last time I checked I was." She laughed "My guess is your troubles are with love."

"I don't know…I've never felt like this before…I've never really been attracted to anyone."

"And now you think you might be."

"no…I know I am…" I sighed "Why…is life so unfair?"

"What do you mean?" Mistress Merlin asked.

"My life was finally good…I understood how I felt…and yet…"

I felt water on my face "I lost her to him…"

"Hmmm…perhaps you should still tell her how you feel." Mistress said scratching my ears "Wouldn't you rather her know how you feel than go on being unhappy…?"

"I don't know…as long as she's happy…what does it matter." I frowned.

Merlin giggled to herself as she rubbed my ears "You've changed a lot since we first met."

"Hmm?"

"When we met you were a dirty, kid living in the forest. But know you've grown into a fine, civilized man…I think you turned out well."

"It's cause you were looking out for me."

"Don't say things like that." Merlin said walking off "You'll make me feel old."

Merlin left and I flopped on the bed.

_Thinking back…I never really knew my parents…and then I joined the Sins…Mistress Merlin was always taking care of me, feeding me and helping me adjust…she's kinda like my Mom…_

Unsure about what to do about the whole Guila and Gowther situation I decided to take a nap.

_That guy…I don't trust it…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Cavall vs Gowther.**

**Till Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Rigora & Khan & Memory Maker

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"So the king is gonna throw us some sort of party." I said looking around.

"Yes Elizabeth said "My father is determined to thank you."

"Wait isn't this party for me and the Sins just happened to get an invite." Hawk squeaked.

"Party's super and all." I commented "But why did we all need new outfits."

Elizabeth had gotten us new clothes. I was gifted with a silver colored sleeveless shit and a thin light black jacket to go with it. There were also green pants with a slice for my tail and my old bandana was tied around my neck, leaving my ears exposed.

"I don't know…but they're not bad." Master said.

"My preparations are complete as well." Gowther said descending the stairs "Shimmer…"

"Where'd you get that outfit?" Master raised an eyebrow.

"My cute Lover gave it to me."

"Grrrr..." I let out a low growl.

"Hmm?" Hawk looked at me "You aright."

"Just…peachy." I hissed.

"What's going on…?" King said floating in.

"See he didn't change." Hawk pointed out "Oh wait…what's that helmet on his hood."

"Oh this thing." King pointed at it "It was a gift from a friend."

"By the way where's Diane?" Master asked.

"I'm out here."

We headed outside and saw Diane's new dress

"Merlin made it for me."

"Oh is it time for the festival?" Ban mumbled walking out.

"And Ban's new outfit is…Not getting worn!" Diane yelled "Where is it?"

"Do you mean that thing on the back of my door?"

"King and I chose it so you better wear it."

"Alright, Alright, I'll put it on in a bit." Ban said calming her down.

"Well it's time for the festival." Master said "Let's go!"

The night was filled with drinking, eating and all around partying. It was fun and I had a pretty good time. I was having fun, I caught Gowther and Guila talking…and that kinda killed my mood for the rest of the night.

_I'm so…pissed off about it._

"Hey." I said as Guila walked passed me.

She ignored me, and kept walking off with Gowther.

"Grrrr…."

* * *

**The next day.**

When I woke up Ban and King had disappeared and wander off somewhere. We had been called to appear before the king for a formal ceremony to thank us for all we did.

"Sir Hawk we are before the king, it may behoove you to act with a little more civility." Merlin whispered.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Hawk said eating out of a barrel.

"You grew back to normal pretty quickly." Master pointed out.

We got underway with the ceremony part. The crowd was kinda noisy and a little to much mumble for my tastes.

"First on the agenda." The king said "Something we intended to do years ago…Cavall step forward."

"Hmm?" I took a few steps up.

"In recognition for all you have done for this Kingdom, as well as your position amongst the Seven Deadly Sins, I award you these gantlets, **Rigora and Khan**, a sacred treasure of your own."

"I've been waiting ten years you know." I smirked trying them on "A little tight but I'll manage."

I pressed the palms like I would have on my old gloves and the weapons deployed. The right gauntlet, Rigora, was styled like my old gloves, with a blade at the tip of each finger, while Khan was different; it only had one blade that came from the top of the hand, almost like a scythe.

"Wicked." I said looking at them and rubbing the blades together "I could get used to these…so what do they do."

"I don't know." The king shrugged "You figure it out."

_Wow what great advice._

I stepped back into line with the other and let the king continue with his thanks.

"Time out! I object" Master yelled.

"You object to an award?" the king said.

"Lord Meliodas?"

"Well that's what those guys behind me want to say. The lot of you whispering, if you've got something to say, say it." Master called out.

Three people stepped up, a short knight, a blond haired one and a black haired one.

"Pretty sure there were more but if only you guys want to be honest that's fine." Master said "so…what'd you want?"

It seems like those three were away when all the stuff went down and they wanted to see if Master was as strong as people thought.

"Hmm…" Hawk looked at the guy "Power: 290, Strength: 470, Spirit: 100, Power Level: 860"

"That earing Captain Leftovers is wearing." Gowther said "It's a power eye."

"Hmm…" Merlin hummed to herself.

Master wiped the floor with that guy, broke his finger and everything. The other two picked that guy up and wandered off

"Didn't need to go all out jeez." I sighed.

"They ran when they heard of my power level." Hawk bragged.

"Power Level are but an estimate." Gowther told him "They vary depending on conditions."

"How do you know about that stuff?" Hawk asked.

"I am also equipped with a power eye." Gowther told him.

"Whoa!" Hawk said scanning Gowther "Power: 1300, Strength: 500, Spirit: 1300, Power level: 3100. How could you outclass me!"

"What are you yelling about?" Diane said.

"Power: 900, Strength: 1870, Spirit: 480, Power Level: 3250!"

"What the hell!" Hawk yelled "I at least beat Cavall right?"

"OH COME ON!" he yelled looking at me.

"Power: 750, Strength: 1500, Spirit: 900, Power Level: 3150!"

"And that is not even at max." Merlin told him "If Cavall was a wolf you'd add 100 to each, and if it were a full moon…double the whole Power Level."

"Wait that's...Full Moon…6900!"

"Yeah it's big…but that's once a month and it's hard to control." I sighed "I never go wolf during a moon, too dangerous."

"Then Merlin…HOLY CRAP!" Hawk yelled "Power: 3450, Strength: 70, Spirit 1100, Power Level of 4710!"

"Oh no…we broke Hawk." I sighed "Whoops."

The king wanted to meet with us in private so we headed into the throne room.

"Thank you again, because of you the omen over us has cleared." The king said "But the omen of the Holy War has not dissipated…but strengthened."

"You mean your power of **Vision**" Diane said.

"The new omen is on the Kingdom of the south, A beast like a mountain will awaken, three heroes will stand against it and Darkness will bore a great hole in the earth."

"What did you see…" Master said getting very serious.

"A threat…was bearing down on Camelot."

Seemed like a whole lot of cryptic mumbo jumbo to me but it seemed to bug Master, we left the King and planned to return to the bar. On our way back the ground shook and the earth trembled.

"An earthquake?!"

"What the heck!"

"The captain seems most troubled." Gowther said.

"They…woke up!"

The conversation died down and we headed back to Merlin's lab. I chilled in the kitchen and around the bar not doing much after a while I sat on the porch to get some fresh air.

"I'm leaving now." Gowther said walking out the door.

"Heading out?" I asked Gowther.

"Yes...something like that."

"You're going to see Guila?" I asked.

"…"

"Listen here." I growled "I'm not gonna get in your face except this once…understand me clearly Gowther…if you hurt her…I will tear you to pieces."

"…I see…" he said walking off.

"Hey, you understand me right?"

"Yes…very clearly." He said departing.

_What's up with him…_

Guila came to meet him but seeing them walk off together…made my blood boil.

"Boy you look angry." Hawk commented.

"I'm going out." I told the pig "Keep a look out for strangers."

I paced around town, kicking pebbles as I went.

"Ouf." I felt someone bump into me and I looked down and saw Guila's younger brother was at my feet.

"Oh hey kid." I said helping him up "What are you doing out here by yourself…looking for Guila?"

"Gu…ila?" he said sounding confused "Who is that?"

"What are you talking about…that's your sister dingdong." I said "Look Zeal I'm having a bad day I'm not really looking for a game okay."

"Zeal…who is that."

"I'm serious kid I'm not screwing around okay?"

"Who am I?" the boy said "Where am I?"

"Cavall!" Diane and Elizabeth waved "What's up."

"Something…." I growled "Watch the kid."

I sniffed the air and looked at the end of the street.

"Hey Guila!" I called "you're brother ain't felling so hot!"

"Who might you be and what little brother?

"What the hell does that mean…you know…Cavall…werewolf…saved your life."

_Am I being pranked…?_

She just looked at my…with a blank stare.

"What are you on about, your brother, and your family?"

"Family…he is the only Family I have." She said pointing at Gowther.

_I smell a rat._

"Gowther…" I fumed, feeling fur growing down my body "You didn't…alter their memories…"

"You are correct."

"Why so calm." I said as my teeth got sharp "I'm really not in the mood for your games Gowther. I can't believe you did this."

"It was a required adjustment." Gowther said "To construct my relationship with Guila I did not require her sibling. What I desire is a heart…one that understands emotions."

"Lord Gowther what happened to you?!" Elizabeth added.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" I said "I'm starting to get really pissed off!"

_No wolf…not till I get my answers_

"I had originally intended to study friendship with Captain and Ban but then I discovered something greater."

"Gowther what are you-"

***Zap***

Gowther placed his finger on Guila's head and made her pass out.

"The emotion that led Ban to try and kill Captain, and led Captain to fight back with all he had….their power levels fluxed during that fight…because of one emotion…Love. At that time I made my decision to study love over friendship."

"Then that time…when Guila was in pain…that's when you did it!" Diane yelled.

"Gowther…" I hissed "I can't believe you."

"The fact still stands…I helped her, I erased her inferiority complex and replaced it with memories that calmed the demon blood. The process took some time but this was the prime solution."

"You bastard!" I howled "I'll rip your fucking head off!"

"How could you ever think that was okay!" Diane yelled.

"Her father was accused of killing is fellow knights." Gowther started talking "she grew up with the abuse and ridicule of those around her, Eventually she wished to become a Holy Knight like her father but her weak disposition let her a poor fit for the goal. Having grown depressed with herself she chose the Demon Blood. However the price was great and her heart was scarred as a result."

"So." Gowther said "These are her true memories, do you think she'd actually prefer them."

"That's not the point…stop twisting the conversation."

"The true memories fill her with pain." Gowther said "Do you truly think that would make her happy?"

"Yes…" Diane spoke up "Because the memories she had with her brother, the memories they built together are irreplaceable."

"I don't…comprehend." Gowther said "Those memories, are but obstacles to the Love I seek."

"I'm through talking." I said clicking my new weapons and making them spring free "since you clearly won't listen I'll just beat the logic into you."

"Elizabeth get out of here." Diane said "Go find the Captain and Merlin."

"But what about…"

"Just go!"

"You will not interfere." Gowther said priming a shot.

"Yes I will." I said grabbing his wrist and swinging at him with my left scythe.

"Not you.."

"Elizabeth!"

"HYA!" Diane raised a pillar to block the shot.

"HAAAA!" I swung at Gowther but he ducked.

He jumped back but the place I cut…the air had a tear in it.

_What the heck….wait do these things…_

I looked at Gowther who was summoning his bows.

"No more trouble…" Gowther leaned back **"Blackout!"**

A dark wave passed over the town and everyone passed out.

"What did you just…"

"For ten minutes I have halted the consciousness of all beings with a Spirit level under 400 within a 3 mile radius."

"Let me see." I pulled back and cut a hole in the air **"Blur Jumper!"**

I stepped into the hole and when I blink I was now behind Gowther.

"So that's what they do." I laughed "They cut holes in space! Teleportation!"

"YAHA!" I swung wildly at Gowther "I just got even Faster!"

_I doubt they go far…probably only within line of sight._

"Memories are but information." Gowther said "what I wish to understand is emotion."

"Important memories." Diane said running in from the other side "They are engraved in the heart and can't be forgotten."

She made the ground rise up and Gowther but he skipped around it.

"**Sonic Howling!" **I roared and knocked him back.

I charged at Gowther and he fired off a flurry of light bolts at me. I weaved in and out of them and spun in the air and I brought my right claw down at him.

"You strength contains your speed as well." Gowther said "No wonder it is so unbelievable high, without my treasure I'd be at an extreme disadvantage."

"I have a treasure now to!" I said slashing to get in front of him "And I have no intention of losing."

"HAAA!" I slashed Gowther's chest and knocked him back "DIANE!"

"**Colossi! Fillet and Loin!'**

Two giant Golems emerged from the ground and started to attack Gowther.

"I recall you two having seen this before…**Hijack!"**

Gowther pierced the monsters with his arrows and they turned on us.

"Sorry boys!" I tore through the fingers "I don't have time to mess around. Diane spring board!"

Diane jumped into my arms and I threw her at Gowther. There was a cloud of dust as she broke through the golems' arms and I lost sight of her. There was a rumbling and her and Gowther bith fell to the ground.

"RAHAHA!" I growled as I sat on Gowther, my bladed claw just inches form his neck "You're not getting away.

"Diane are you alright?" I looked back and saw Master was here.

I picked Gowther up and threw him against the wall, where he curled up into a ball.

"Can I rip him apart?" I asked Master as he walked up.

"Gowther…do you understand what you've done?" Master said.

"Just…lock me away…where there are no people…before I stop being myself."

"Merlin we can talk later." Master said.

"First thing." I glared "Return them to normal…now."

I dragged Gowther over and forced him to fix Zeal and Guila.

"HA!" Guila jumped back "You…my mind…"

"I have returned them as requested." Gowther mumbled "I ment no harm."

"Shut up!" I slapped him upside the head.

"I would apologize from the bottom of my heart if I had one…"

_If he…had one?_

"I altered your memories and stained you because of my impulse to know Love…"

_He did…what?!_

"Take a breath." Merlin said rubbing my ears.

"No…" Guila said "This happened because I was weak…I drank the blood and triggered this chain of events…you still saved me. And along with the false memories you showed me real ones as well…memories of my Father Dale…Goodbye."

"It appears I was dumped." Gowther said as Guila walked off.

"What is going on here!"

I looked up and saw Threader was on the roof of a nearby building.

"Ah perfect timing." Merlin said "I have a request for you Threader."

"That guy only listens to the king."

"What is it you require." The masked man said bowing.

"Are you being blackmailed.

"This is the woman who saved his majesty. I am in her debt…may I call you my lady."

"You can call me whatever you want." Merlin said "Gowther come here."

"Yes…"

"**Absolute Cancel!"**

Merlin touched Gowther's chest and he went limp and shrunk down.

"No way…"

"the power looming within Gowther is immense, so great even I cannot disable it for long." Merlin said "His return to his true form is only temporary. Threader please hold onto this while we conduct our mission."

"Original form…you mean…"

"Yes, Gowther was created by a great wizard…he is…but a doll."

"Wow…"

I started walking off.

_I got all pissed at a toy._

"Where are you going?" Master called out.

"Out for a bit. I'll be back at the bar in a few hours."

I followed the smell, every precise turn.

"How long are you going to follow me?" Guila stopped and looked back at me.

"Sorry." I sighed "I just…wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"Thank you." She smiled "This just adds to the times you've saved me…what is this…two now?"

"Seems like it." I shrugged.

I looked and saw Zeal had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Well this is home." Guila said.

"Yeah, well uh…I should go." I said turning to go.

"Would you like to come in?" Guila spoke up "Tea is the least I can do after everything you've done…"

"Sure." I smiled "Tea sounds wonderful."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Tine- Tea Time**

**Till Next Time!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Dog and The Girl

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attack**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"You just take a seat." Guila told me as she pointed to the kitchen "I'm just gonna put Zeal to bed really quick."

"No problem, take your time."

Guila headed down the hallway and I took a look around the cottage she shared with her brother. It was simple, rustic yet comfortable. There was wood furniture around the house and the table had some books on it, they seemed to be for school, I assumed they belonged to Zeal.

"I'm back." Guila said walking in "I'll put the kettle on."

"No rush." I told her taking a seat "I've got time."

Guila turned on her stove and waited for the water to heat, we sat in silence.

"I should get the Tealeaves down." She said opening a cabinet.

Guila reached for the top shelf to try and get the mixture for tea down, but she appeared to be struggling to get to the box in the way back.

"Here let me." I said getting up.

"No I can get it…Hup!"

Guila caught the edge of the box with her finger and it fell out of the cabinet and onto the floor.

"Oh rats."

"Let me help."

We both crouched down the pick up the box…and my hand brushed over hers. We both looked up and into each other's eyes.

"Sorry…I'm clumsy some times." Guila said staring back at me.

"It's fine…" I smiled "But don't worry about doing it all yourself I'm fine with helping…"

I don't know how long we were sitting there staring at each other. Neither of us said much, but it seemed like we were drawing closer together…where we so close I could feel her breath on my lips.

***Whistle!***

"The Kettle!"

Guila got up and ran over to the stove.

_What was that…did we almost…?_

I pushed the thought from my mind and took a seat at the table and Guila poured me a cup of tea. I took a sip I hissed as I burnt my tongue.

"It's delicious." I smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Guila and I sat and sipped tea, conversing about whatever, mostly about her life. She asked me a few questions about my life, and what it was like being a werewolf, I was happy to answer.

_God imagine what Ban would say if he saw me sipping tea._

"Something bothering you." I asked Guila since she was looking away from me.

"I just…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to talk about what just happened." She said.

"You mean with Gowther?"

"No." she shook her head "just a few minutes ago…with the tea on the floor."

"What about it…it wasn't-"

"You know what I'm talking about." She looked at me "You had to notice we almost…almost kissed."

I just looked away "Sorry."

It got uncomfortably quiet for a bit.

"It's fine." She mumbled "I moved too…"

"Guila I-."

"Cavall-."

We both blushed.

"You go first." We both said again.

"Haa…" I sighed "Ladies first."

"We need to talk." She said "the two of us…it's obvious we both…"

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Have feelings for each other."

The air in the room got awkwardly quiet again.

"Well this is awkward." I mumbled.

"Yeah…" Guila responded "I just…don't know what to do."

"Guila I've never had something like this happen." I told her "I've never had feelings like this…what am I saying this is ridiculous."

"Huh?"

"I can't be with you." I said standing up "I'm a monster…you should just keep away from me."

"Cavall…"

"Besides, I'm too old for a kid like you." I said.

"I'm not a kid." She said "I am an adult woman…actually how old are you? Because you don't look much older than twenty or so."

"I don't know." I shrugged "I don't remember when I was born. But I was around 14 years ago when I met master and I looked like a teenager then…werewolves live longer than humans and we age very slowly, we usually stop physically aging around twenty or so…hence why I still look young."

"Well that has nothing to do with how I feel." She said.

"Guila…"

"You are not a monster." She said sitting on the couch and patting me to come sit with her.

"You are not a freak or a monster." She said grabbing my hands "You are a handsome man…a man who saved my life twice? Would a monster have saved some strange girl like me?"

"You're not strange." I said.

"I drank demon blood." She said "We were both monsters."

Guila was getting close.

"I'd say that makes us perfect for each other."

Again…our lips were just…inches apart. Closer and closer…

"Guila…"

"Cavall…"

"Guila!"

We both jerked back as Zeal walked down the hall.

"Oh you're awake." Guila said "What's the matter?"

"Hey kid." I waved.

"I'm hungry." The boy mumbled.

"Okay." Guila said "I was just about to make some soup in a few minutes so why don't you go wait okay?"

"Okay." The boy said running off.

"Sorry about that." Guila said.

"It's nothing…I never had any siblings so I really can't say I know where you're coming from."

"I enjoy it…he's very important to me."

"Yeah I know." I said "Well I should get out of your hair."

I was about to sit up and leave when Guila put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're going to go…we…" Guila leaned in close "Were just about there."

"Guila we can't…"

"Sshhh." She hummed "I want this."

Guila moved forward…and our lips pressed together. The kiss was long…warm and tender. I had never kissed someone before, but being this close to Guila…felt so wonderful.

After a few second we each pulled back, staring at each other and blushing.

"That was…weird." I laughed nervously.

"I liked it." The girl smiled back.

_It's like she's shinning in the light._

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" she asked me "I could use a hand with dinner?"

"You don't want me anywhere near a kitchen." I said looking at the clock "But…I'm sure Master and the others can wait a bit for me to get back."

"I'll set the table for three then."

* * *

**Later**

I ate dinner with Guila and her brother. It was nice…kinda weird though…it just felt so…normal. Throughout the meal Guila would smile our stare at me. But after a while I really needed to leave.

"Heading back to that bar?" Guila asked me as I stood outside her door.

"Yeah…Listen Guila we're supposed to be going to Camelot in soon…I don't know when we're leaving. But I'm going to be gone for a while."

"How long is a while?" she asked.

"I'm not sure…" I responded "But…you shouldn't wait for me…you're a young girl and I don't want you wasting you're life sitting around for someone like me."

"I will wait for whoever I please." She said hugging me.

"Guila…" I put my hands around her waist "You can't…"

Guila leaned up and kissed me again.

"Just promise you'll be careful…" she said.

"I'll try…"

"Good, cause I'll be here waiting for you." She smiled "So come back to me in one piece okay."

"I'll try…"

"Don't try…do it. Come back to me Cavall...so we can be together." She said.

We separated from our hug and Guila watched me till I was out of view.

_Is this what I want in my life…to live dangerously…away from someone who cares about me…is the life of one of the Seven Deadly Sins really what's best…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next time- Onward, to Camelot**

**Till Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Camelot

Italics indicate thinking

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

On the wat back to the bar I was left with time to think. It seemed like two paths were opening up before me, a peaceful life at home with Guila, or the life I already lived, that of a savage hunting dog.

What…do I really want? Do I want to stay and be happy…or protect people…?

"The world is such a weird place." I heard Hawk say as I walked into the bar.

"That sounds dumb coming from the talking pig." I said.

"Oh your back." Master waved "How was your date."

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Judging by the look on his face…" Merlin smirked "Quite well."

"TCH."

"How goes the Gowther front?" I asked.

"Threader is watching him." Merlin said.

I want a heart that understands emotion…

When he said that he meant it…if he is just a doll…what is he?

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Master said jumping up "No matter what happens, Gowther will still be our friend, he's a member of this team too."

"I'll be keeping an extra close eye on him." I growled.

"Hey Threader you wanna hang out with us for a bit?" Master said "With Ban and King gone we were already short, and now with Gowther out of commission we could use the help."

"Sure, his majesty instructed me to aid the Seven Deadly Sins in any way possible."

"Lord Meliodas let me come as well." Elizabeth begged.

"I already told you…the battle here is over there is no more reason for you to travel with us." Master said "You'll only put yourself in harm's way."

"Am I not your comrade too?!" Elizabeth countered.

No one talked.

"Am I…the only one who thinks that…do you, all think I'm just dead weight?"

"Yup." Captain nodded.

"STUPID!" Diane punched him.

"Idiot!" Hawk kicked him again.

"Dumbass!" I added slamming him into the ground.

Elizabeth ran out of the room and we all gave Master a look.

"I'm sorry I thought the insensitive one got turned into a doll." I mumbled.

"I suppose I should check in on Camelot." Merlin said waving her hand "Aldan."

Merlin's Sacred Treasure, a magic sphere, appeared.

"Plans have changed we leave now." Merlin said "There's an abnormal power emanating from there."

The room was filled with a loud buzzing noise and the air seemed to change.

*ZAP*

I peeked out the window "We made it…everyone still alive."

We all headed out onto the nose of Hawk's mom. Camelot was under attack by some sort of large golem.

"Well then looks like a party." I smirked.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Hawk yelled "It's bigger than a mountain!"

"I've never seen anything like it…" Diane said in awe.

"I'm sensing multiple powers from within it, but no life force, it's just a husk." Merlin explained.

"Yeah it's a weapon." Master said "The great beasts, Albion. The demon clan created them, it must have woken up with the Ten Commandments."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain it later."

"It's pressure…" Threader said "It's almost on par with the thing Hendrickson became."

"Hawk? Give me a reading?"

"It's power…" Hawk gulped "Merlin is at 4770 but this thing, its power level is 5500!"

"GROOOHHH!" the beast roared and turning its attention to us.

"Seems it had picked up on our power." Merlin said "Get ready."

The monster took a swing but Merlin teleported us to safety.

"You dodged?!" Hawk yelled.

"Did you want me to get us hit?" Merlin asked.

Merlin flicked her wrist and put up a force field around the city.

"It will only hold for two attacks."

The monster delivered two quick punches and the shell shattered.

"Never mind zero attacks."

The Albion spit a fire ball and the troops on the ground blasted it away, but when it fired a second they were wide open.

"Merlin!"

"Yes."

Merlin teleported the captain and he reflected the attack.

"Threader please take the princess inside it is going to get rough out here."

"Yes."

"I'm going in." I said slicing the air and tearing open a portal.

I jumped out on to the arm and left a gash behind.

"The heart is in the core at its chest!" Master yelled "Work your way there!"

"Got it!" I yelled slicing a way open "By the way it sees you!"

From my place on the other side of the giant I could see Merlin throw Master his old weapon, the sacred treasure, Lostvayne. Master activated his treasure and split the beasts arm in four. Next the Albion tried to fire some rockets but Master split himself and countered it. The back splash of the explosion blew away the top half of the beast.

"Aww Man Master stole the big finish." I laughed before looking at Merlin "so you had Lostvayne."

"So Captain, the people who made that thing are even stronger?" Diane aske.

"They're aren't even in the same class."

Master also took the time to explain to Hawk and Elizabeth how his treasure worked in realation to his power level.

"What's with the look Merlin?" Master asked.

"Just wondering about the king's prophecy, the beast part is true but the rest doesn't make sense. Just what's…"

*BZZT*

"What the hell was that?!"

In the back of town there was a huge crash and we all turned towards a power signature.

"Hmm…Seventy-two steps…I've lost my touch."

Something….terrifying walked out of the smoke.

"You're…Galan." Master glared "One of the Ten Commandments."

"Meliodas, it's been a long time. You haven't changed a bit." Galan laughed.

His pressure is off the charts…how strong is this guy?

"Hey Merlin I think the power eye broke." Hawk said "this reading can't be right."

"Huh?"

"It says…"

"His Power Level is 26,000!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Galan of the Ten Commandments**

**Till Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Galan

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attack**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

_What the hell is this guy…the power coming from him is unreal. 26000…is that even possible?_

This…demon was tall, lanky and carrying a spear of some kind.

"A member of the demon clan sealed for three thousand years." Threader commented "Galan of the ten commandments…"

"His power level is beyond imagination…" Merlin said "But something is off…Sir Hawk what is his Power Subcategory?"

"Hmm…let's see…AH it's zero! See I told you this thing is busted!"

"No actually it's working fine, since they just awakened he's not at full strength, and therefore his power level is low." Merlin said "If we are to defeat him…we need to do it now."

"So this is a nest of humans…" Galan said looking around "They sure have changed, still gather like flies though…"

Galan lifted his arm "Gimme some breathing room."

With one swing of his spear the demon blew away half the town.

_Hold crap…_

"No way…"

"The whole city…"

"Ehh…that's better." Galan sighed "You know I always wanted to go a few rounds with you Meliodas."

In a blink Master dashed behind the demon and slashed his throat.

"HAHA!"

Galan fell back and instantly tuned and stabbed Master with his spear.

"I see you…" Galan laughed.

The demon threw the fake Meliodas off and was surrounded by two more which he instantly killed. The force of Galan's spear swings was kicking up dust and making it impossible to see.

"Next…you'll come from behind." Galan glared "No that's just what you want me to think you're actually above!"

Galan grabbed Master with his hand "Nice trick but I was never one for lame gimmicks."

"What a monster." Threader gulped.

"He's on a whole different level." I hissed.

"Are you really Meliodas?" Galan asked squeezing master tighter in his grip.

"He'll kill him!"

"AROOOOOOO!"

I transformed and ran forward like a blur.

"GAH!" Even at my blinding speed before I could land an attack Galan kicked me across the turf.

_He…saw me?_

"Well that was just sad." Galan sighed "A mangy mutt really thought it could kill me."

"Merlin!"

"**Magic Cancel + Object Teleportation!"**

Diane ran forward and Merlin used her spells to revert her to normal and bring in Gideon.

"RAHHHH!"

Diane slammed her hammer down and Galan flicked his wrist.

"KAHAH!"

The hammer flipped back and slammed into Diane's head.

_This guy…is out of our league!_

Merlin snapped her fingers and Galan disappeared.

"You guy's alright?" Master asked.

"I cracked a few ribs but I'll live." I hissed.

"Uhh…" Diane slurred.

"Galan disappeared?" Arthur wondered.

"It is the fair lady's **Teleportation**."

"If she did that why not just send him to the middle of a volcano or something?" Hawk said.

"I didn't teleport him." Merlin said "He escaped my range of several miles in an instant just with one jump..."

The ground stirred and Galan was behind Merlin.

"That wasn't very nice." He grumbled "I despise sorcerers like you."

"Merlin! Get away!"

Threader stepped in and stared down Galan.

"**OVERPOWER!"**

Galan swiped his arm and threw Threader like a doll.

"Holy shit!"

"Who's next?" Galan said looking around.

"Hold on." Merlin said "Let's talk about this."

"Eh?"

"The Ten Commandments serve the Demon King, your strength is that of legends." Merlin said "it's clear you could finish us off whenever you wanted, so would you consider sparing us? If you'd be willing to tell me the aim of the Commandments I would share with you any knowledge you seek and aid you need."

"Merlin shut up!" Master yelled "You can't…Galan isn't like that!"

"You…lied to me." Galan hissed.

"MERLIN!"

In an instant Mistress Merlin, turned to stone.

"I am the Truth!" Galan yelled "Anyone who lies to me will turn to stone! That is a commandment rendered by the Demon King! Nothing can save you, now SHATTER!"

"HA!"

Master jumped in and tried an attack with that dark energy inside him.

"HEH?"

Galan spun his spear and chopped up that army and Master. The two clashed but even Master was being toyed with.

"What are you mumbling about?" Galan hissed.

Master flicked his wrist and a column of dark energy ripped the earth open.

"You're controlling the darkness." Galan yelled jumping out of the energy "How weak!"

Galan threw his spear like a javelin and pierced Master.

"This bores me." Galan sighed "Time is such a cruel mistress. The Traitor Meliodas…I curse your powerlessness to the Afterlife!"

Galan slammed his spear down and crushed Master's head like a grape.

"MASTER!"

Before I could move Galan shattered Merlin, impaled Threader and sliced Diane's chest open.

"AROOO!"

Swiped at him but missed.

"Silver isn't the only thing that kills a werewolf." Galan hissed "You know what else does?"

"Hmm?"

"**DECAPITATION!"**

I felt an immense power.

_This is it…I'm going to die here…_

_I'm so sorry…Guila…I'll….have made you cry._

Then everything just went black…

…

"Consider yourselves lucky! Not many stand before Galan and live to talk about it!"

* * *

**Guila's POV**

I was outside sweeping the porch. Zeal was playing in the yard and I was just thinking

"UGH!" I grabbed my chest "What…is this?"

"Guila?" Zeal asked "Is something wrong?"

"I…don't know…"

"Are you sure?" he asked "Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" I touched my cheek and saw it was covered in tears "I'm crying?"

_What is this…it's not like the demon blood…but…my heart…hurts._

"Yo Guila!"

I looked up and saw Gustav walking by.

"Something wrong?" he asked "Everything okay."

"Yes…I don't know what came over me." I said wiping my face.

"Have you seen Jericho, she hasn't been home in a few days." He said "I'm starting to worry."

"I'm sure she's fine." I said "Last I heard she said something about chasing after Ban."

"That thug?" the boy mumbled walking off "What does he think he's doing with my sister?"

Gustav walked off but I stood on the porch unable to shake a feeling of uneasiness.

_Cavall…come back soon._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Memories.**

**Till Next Time!**


	31. Chapter 31: Recovery

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Hmm Ugh." I groaned stretching "What happened and where are we?"

"Camelot." Some assistant said as I rolled out of the bed.

I looked out the window as I put my jacket back on. The town was still in rubble but they were putting it back together. I ran my hand threw my hair as I looked around the room, Master was messed up, Threader's arm was still being healed…Merlin was…frozen. Gowther was awake and staring out the window.

_Damn we got messed up…_

"Well I'm still alive." I said sitting down and rubbing my neck "I felt it…how did he know my weakness…"

***sniffle***

I looked over and saw Arthur crying by the petrified remains of Merlin.

"You're always protecting me but I couldn't protect you…" Arthur mumbled.

"A real man wouldn't weep." Threader said walking over "I'm sure that's what the fair lady would say."

"No…Merlin would just be disappointed in me…"

"Why don't you ask her yourself."

"Master!" "Lord Meliodas!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Ugh…I'll make it." He smirked "What happened? I can't figure out while Galan would leave without finishing us off…"

"I may have altered his memories." Gowther explained walking up "He was tricked into thinking he delivered the finishing blow."

"Gowther? When did you change back?" Master asked "and what's with that outfit?"

"I have no clothes." He said removing his towel.

"KYAA!"

"Don't flash us."

"Are you back to normal again?" I mumbled.

"What do you mean."

"What do you mean what do I mean?" I growled.

"You no longer need to worry about me losing control." Gowther said lifting his arm "I have been equipped with this control bracelet. **Merlin's Magic item Number 174: The Prototype Peace Amulet."**

"Did you put that on yourself?"

"I slipped it on him as he attempted to make his escape." A voice said.

"Merlin?!"

"What are you looking at." The voice said as Arthur looked to the statue "I'm over here."

"Hey that orb's talking." Hawk said.

"It's **Aldan, **Merlin's sacred treasure." I explained.

"Before I completely petrified I transferred my body to the Morningstar, **Aldan**."

"That's great!" Arthur smiled.

"Actually no...Not having a body is bothersome." Merlin explained "and even my powers cannot undo Galan's decree…it's as he said it comes from the Demon King, the only thing that could hope to stand up to its power is a goddess."

"That's not the problem." I growled "Galan straight up kicked our ass, the difference in strength was unfathomable."

"Oh such big words." Merlin laughed "Yes you are correct, we couldn't lay even a finger on him."

"A crushing defeat eh…" Master sighed.

"And to think, there a nine more just like him." Threader added.

"Alright then we need a strategy!" Master said.

"For what?" Hawk asked.

"Defeating the Ten commandments duh." Master mumbled.

"You say it as if it will be easy." Threader commented "What strategy could we possibly use that could hope to lead to their defeat."

"Well a long time ago the clans banded together to defeat enemies like them." Elizabeth said "Maybe we can do the same?"

"Maybe they won because they were stronger back then."

"Exactly." Merlin said floating over "In other words, we are weak."

"Huh?"

"This is an age of peace, not everyone takes up arms and trains every day." Merlin said "In an age of war when everyone must fight children learn battle from a young age. So the strategy is simple, we must get stronger."

"Now she's making it sound easy."

"The lady's words are persuasive."

"Let's start with a rough outline." Merlin said "Our battle strength comes first."

"Let us add what we have now and account for an average scenario, Captain's 3370, Diane's 3250, Gowther's 3100, My 4710, Cavall's normal non-wolf 3150, King's 4190, and Ban's 3220…The sum of those seven is 24,990."

"That's not enough." I mumbled.

"Now if we add in the power of the holy knights like Gilthunder, Howser, Griamore and Threader…in addition to the others…we get approximately 130,000…together we have about 150,000."

"Don't forget my 3000!" Hawk chimed in.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Now for the ten commandments, if we assume they are all close to or on par with Galan…we get a total of 260,000…and if they recover their magic…at least 300,000. That also assumes they never bring fourth an Albion or a weaker demon…"

"And we, The Seven Deadly Sins, have the power to erase that gap." Master said.

"Easier said than done." I said tying my bandana around my neck.

"We'll have to do it somehow."

"Princess Elizabeth, Arthur, you awakening will become crucial in the coming battle." Merlin said.

"You're expecting too much of me." Arthur sighed "I couldn't protect-."

"I'll do it!" Elizabeth yelled "If there is anything I can do, I will do whatever it takes to be helpful in some way."

"Such conviction." Merlin hummed.

"We're forgetting something." I said walking by "A piece that can elevate our power…we can't wait any longer."

"Yeah…" Master mumbled "We need The Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor."

"Alright!" Master cheered "No point in sitting around!"

"Why don't we just raise my power to One Million?" Hawk said.

"Knock it off pig." I grumbled.

"Well we should fill Diane in on this." Master said walking off.

"Wait for me!" Elizabeth said chasing after him.

"Mistress." I said snatching the ball out of the air "I can carry you if that saves your power."

"Why thank you." She glowed.

"Mistress Merlin…Is a new body…possible?" I asked "If your body cannot be recovered."

"Are you suggesting that I find a new host?" she whispered.

"I can track down an able body for you if you wish."

"Not yet…" she glowed softly "No point in worrying so soon."

"Very well Ma'am."

The ball glowed and hopped out of my hand "This illusion will suffice for now…beats talking to a rock."

Master and Elizabeth came back and told us Diane was acting weird.

"I see…most likely some memory loss form the blow to the head she took."

"She didn't remember me or Hawk but she knew Lord Meliodas." Elizabeth explained.

"King got real pale too."

"King's here?"

"Oh yeah I smelled him a few minutes ago." I shrugged.

"MERLIN!"

King stumbled into the room.

_Why's he in the fat form…_

He explained that Diane's memories were slipping away faster.

"More are disappearing how odd."

"Now that I think about it Diane only called me Meliodas when we first met." Master said.

"Fascinating."

"No it's not!"

_Her memories huh…_

Everyone went down to check on Diane but she was gone. I hung back.

"You're coming with me." I said pulling Gowther by his new clothes "I know this is your fault."

"Oh you mean that cute giant with the twin tails." A knight said "It seemed like she remembered something and left in a big hurry."

"Where did she go."

"I bet he knows." I said pushing Gowther forward "Tell them."

"It's quite simple…she's headed to the place she was before she joining the Seven Deadly Sins."

"What do you mean?" King yelled.

"Her memories form before she joined the Seven Deadly Sins are being erased." Gowther explained.

"Erased."

"He did it." I said growling at Gowther "It just like what he did to Guila…but instead of altering he's taking them away."

"Yes…I erased them…with **Lost World**."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"In my attempt to understand emotions I altered the memories of Guila."

"And we saw how that turned out." I glared "I'd rip your head off but nothing would happen."

"Diane also condemned my actions she said "I lost my memories with King but I got them back, and it's because they are written deep in my heart, important memories can be erased." That's why I conducted the experiment, her memories were easily removed and as I predicted they were just information."

"I will never understand you!" I yelled.

"Just what do you think memories are?!" King yelled before sighing "No…I can't criticize you…but I have to ask what made you feel like taking them."

"Feel? I don't understand, feelings are unnecessary for altering memories. Are they not?"

I just sighed.

"Unnecessary huh…you just don't get it." King sighed.

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry." King said "I'm just so totally perplexed about you..."

King's spear turned into the bear and smashed Gowther.

"Don't toy with people's emotions."

"I'm sorry I know I just got back but I need to go look for Diane." King said.

"Then stop slacking and move it!" Master yelled already running "We're leaving right away!"

"You're an idiot you know that." I said pulling Gowther out of the rubble "But you're our idiot I suppose."

I dragged Gowther as I ran

"So where are we going?"

"Her smells going that way." I pointed.

"I have a good idea where she's going." Master said "Before Diane joined…she lived in her home land"

"Wait you mean…"

"The Home of the Giant Clan, Megadozer."

"I've never been where is it?"

"Merlin do you know?"

"Yes it's approximately 300 miles north, passed Edinburg."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Close Shot.**

**Till Next Time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Fireball

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

We were on the move north, to the home of the giants, Megadozer.

"300 miles is a big distance to cross." I said "and we don't have a ton of time."

"Wouldn't it be faster to just teleport?" King said.

"Apologies." Merlin said "But it takes all my magic just to preserve my soul in Aldan, I need to preserve my magic for now, till we need it most."

"Need it most?"

"I sense an immeasurably wicked darkness from the direction Diane is going."

"Yeah…" Master mumbled.

"It's got me all kinds of twitchy." I laughed "My ears won't stop!"

We marched on for a little longer before Master told Hawk's Mom to stop.

"Hold up…"

"Captain why did we…what the hell is that presence…" King said staring off at the mountain."

"I smell it." I growled "Galan and a few others."

"The Ten Commandments are fighting someone." Master said "On The Ten Commandments side is Galan…and Monspiet. The person their fighting…I have no idea."

Suddenly I was overcome by an nauseating power level.

"Dear god…what is that?!" I shivered.

"It's bloodlust unlike anything I've ever felt." Threader gulped.

"It seems they know we are here." Merlin said.

"How we're miles away." Hawk yelled "They must had amazing noses."

"He's the last person I wanted to notice us…" Master mumbled.

"Huh?"

I looked off to the mountains and felt a heat of power.

"Something…is coming!"

"It will arrive in ten seconds." Gowther said.

"Mama we need to turn!"

She moved sharply to the left.

"It's homing in!" Threader warned "It's following us!"

"I can see it!" I yelled "A big ball of fire!"

"It's magic." Master said "I could bounce it back but then they'd know we're still alive. But I guess we don't have a choice."

We were rocked to the side when Hawk's Mom turned sharply back at the homing projectile.

"Mama what are you doing."

"Om."

She ate the fireball and it vanished form existence.

"Huh?"

"Well…"

"ALRIGHT!"

"That was amazing I can't believe she swallowed it!" Master laughed.

"Amazing, it was ridiculous!" King snapped back.

"Are you feeling alright Hawk's Mom?" Elizabeth asked.

"OINK!"

"May I suggest a change in destination." Merlin chimed in.

"Wait what?!" King yelled "Listen if you don't want to go look for Diane I can do it myself!"

"I understand how you feel but calm down." Merlin said "Her presence disappeared with that unknown one that faced the Ten Commandments. They are likely safe since the disappeared just before the attack that came after us. Approaching now may put them in more danger."

"Don't worry King we'll save Diane." Master said "Merlin where is it you want to go?"

"For now strengthening ourselves should be the priority." Merlin nodded "Our first task, should be recovering the Captain's lost strength."

"Wait do you mean…"

"Yes, the power I took ten years ago."

"So…where is it now?"

"I left it with a friend." She said "Not to far from here, in the sacred land of the Druids, Istar."

"Oh…" I mumbled "Do we have to go there."

"Oh not this again." Merlin sighed "Just go."

"You know how she gets." I shivered "My tail isn't safe."

"Do you all know the Druids?" Elizabeth asked.

"Unfortunately." I grumbled.

"Knock it off." Master said bopping me "We're going so suck it up."

"Yes Sir…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Updates will be slowing down while we wait for the manga to move on a bit more.**

**Till Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Jenna

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**So Were-animals are canon in the manga now…please don't make this mess up the fic, please don't make it mess up the fic.**

**Still on infrequent updates due to the manga's pacing, sorry.**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Here we are!"

We all jumped out onto the ground and headed towards the nearby rock formations.

"So this is the sacred land of the druids?" Elizabeth said as we walked.

"Yeah." Master told her "Haven't been here in what…ten years?"

"You know the druids?" the princess asked.

"Yeah we met them on a mission." I sighed "Although I wish we hadn't."

"All I see is rocks, no people." Elizabeth said confused.

"This one." I said sniffing a rock.

"These stone monuments are wonderful." Elizabeth said.

"Here." Master grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Huh?"

I followed behind and once I passed through the gate we were in their domain.

"Cool the entrance was open." Master nodded.

"This is crazy!" Hawk yelled.

"How…" Threader mumbled.

"It's a gate that connects two locations." Merlin explained "But it requires permission of the spell caster to use it."

"SO then if it's open…"

"Yup!" a voice called "We've been waiting for you!"

_Oh god…_

"It's been a while." Jenna smirked.

"Who are they?" the mask wearing man asked.

"Druid heads." King sighed.

"You're in charge?" the pig asked walking up to the big guy "I'm Hawk captain of the Knight of Leftovers-OW!"

Jenna grabbed him by the nose with her staff "The heads are me, Lady Jenna and my sister Zaneli."

"These midgits are the leaders?" Hawk yelled "What about the big guy?!"

"I'm Theo, a priest and the ladies bodyguards."

"How old are you?"

"Wow you got big." Master nodded.

"Well I am fifteen." The man laughed.

"15?!" Hawk yelled "Liar!"

"Haha the pig is funny" Jenna said grabbing Hawk's ears "Almost like…"

_I suddenly feel the need to run._

"Thought you could hid from me."

"Oh…hey Jenna." I smiled.

"Don't hey Jenna me." She smiled.

***Gulp…***

"HOW COME YOU NEVER CALL!" she said bashing me over the head with her staff.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't I'm sorry me!" she said stepping on my tail.

"YOW!"

She grabbed my face and had her lips dangerously close "It's been a while Cavall."

"Yes…"

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" she asked.

"Uhh…I have a girlfriend."

_Oh god I should have just kept my mouth shut._

I could see the moment her eyes started twitching and she began to snarl "You…have…a…girlfriend…?"

I just gulped.

"RAHHHH!" she kicked me in the crotch.

"AAHHHHH!"

"Stupid Mutt!" she yelled storming off "I don't know why I ever cared about you in the first place!"

"I believe it was the ears." Merlin commented.

"Shut up!" Jenna yelled.

"Enough with the reunions." Master said as I crawled along the dirt "We have a reason to be here."

"Yeah we know." Jenna grumbled.

"As expected." Merlin smiled.

"By the way, whose standing over there, they with you?"

"Yes…" Merlin said.

Gowther was trying to get Arthur to follow the team.

"Meliodas you come with me." Zaneli said before turning to Elizabeth "You to."

"See you guys alter." Master said walking off.

The rest of us followed Jenna.

"So…you got yourself a lady friend?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Should have figured I lost my shot after all this time." She frowned "I should have just kept you here the first time."

"Jenna…"

"No it's fine…I accept that I lost my chance with the cute doggie."

"I'm a wolf and I'm not cute." I growled.

"I bet you wouldn't say that if your new lady called you that." Jenna smirked "What's her name?"

"Guila."

"Guila huh…" Jenna put her hand on her chin "She sounds like a bitch."

"Jenna!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding!" she laughed "But Cavall…"

She looked up at me "If it doesn't work out…I'll be here."

"Whatever…" I sighed "By the way, when are you gonna but Hawk down."

She was spinning the pig on her staff.

"When I feel like it."

"Help me!" Hawk yelled.

I ignored him, I was thinking back to what Merlin said before…

* * *

**Earlier**

"The reason I stole Sir Captain strength, was because it was too dangerous." She said.

"Huh?" everyone was confused.

"Because of the nature and immense amount of power Sir Captain must always keep his emotions in check." Merlin said.

"I'm good now though."

"So it's like how I need to maintain concentration for my transformation." King said.

"Or my wolf form…"

"It's kind of similar, only on a much larger scale."

"But hasn't he lost it a few times already?" Hawk asked.

"That?" Merlin smirked "Had it been his original strength…let's just say that's what he did with only the leftovers."

"Only leftovers…"

"Ten years ago when we were fleeing the kingdom a little girl who tried to help us got hurt and Sir Captain nearly lost control. So I separated the strength from him in that moment and asked the druids to seal it away."

"I had no idea that happened." King said.

"Yeah the memories from back then are kinda hazy." Master said.

"Had I not done that Liones would have suffered the same fate as Danafor." Merlin said "And it would have been wiped off the map. But to fight the Ten Commandments, we absolutely need that strength."

* * *

**Back in the present.**

_Just what is Master…and just how strong is he. To be able to render a whole village to nothing just because of a bad day. In the whole picture my struggle with my Wolf side seems like nothing._

_Still…I can't afford to let him down either, if I want to protect everyone I need to rely on my own power, my own strength._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time- PS it's gonna be like 3-4 weeks.**


	34. Chapter 34: The Cave of Training

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Jenna this is a long walk, where are we going~" I sighed.

"I told ya' you're going to train."

"You're telling me to get stronger?" Hawk yelled.

"Not this again…" I sighed.

"You're all pitifully weak!" Jenna yelled "If you want to take on the Ten Commandments, you'll need to get stronger in the Cave of Training."

"Really…the training place is called the Cave of Training…"

"The older druids weren't very creative." Jenna sighed "Whatever…there's already a group inside, you guys should know them."

"Oh maybe it's Ban." Hawk said .

"Well she said group so maybe it's Guila and Jericho." King shrugged.

"Guila…" I sighed "I don't want her someplace like this…"

"Sorry to disappoint all of you." A voice said.

_This scent…_

I looked up to the cave.

"You're…"

"How?!"

"Done already…Hendy."

"Hendrickson!"

"I'll kill you now!" King yelled.

"I'll rip you in half!" I growled.

"Uhh…" The man just slumped over and passed out.

"Calm down." Jenna patted my head "You're not as cute when your angry, I know you got a grudge with this guy but you know he's returned to normal now, so hold back…for me."

"Fine…" I grumbled.

"There appears to be something else by the entrance." Threader said.

"Looks like a lump of rags." I sighed.

"It smells burnt and delicious!" Hawk yelled "it's probably leftovers!"

"Why would it be leftovers." King sighed.

"WAH!" Hawk sputtered "It's not rags or leftovers, it's those three guys!"

"Gilthunder, Hauser and Griamor." I said "Why are they here."

Jenna walked up and hovered her hands "Wakey Wakey."

"NUGH?"

"What happened…" Gilthunder rubbed his head "Weren't we in the Cave of Training just before and when did all of you get here?"

"You would have been done for if I hadn't noticed sooner." Hawk told him.

"Uhh…thanks Hawk…Huh?"

"I'm not gonna forgive you." King told Hendrickson "Especially after what you did to Helbram!"

"There is nothing I can say that will make up for what I've done, I will accept my punishment when the time comes, but right now I need some time."

"Need some time?" I asked.

"I need to protect the Kingdom from the Ten Commandments." Hendy explained "and save my friend."

"Like I give a damn." King hissed

"Hey let's save the chitchat for later." Jenna smiled "It's time to train!"

"I'm not in the mood." King mumbled.

"Suit yourself~" Jenna sang "But I have a hunch the demons don't care about how you feel."

"WOOF!" a big black hound popped up and started licking King

"Oslo?! You followed me here?"

"I know you." I said looking at the dog "We met you on the road one time, you wouldn't listen to me."

"WOOF!"

"Who you calling weak fur ball!" I yelled.

"Let's get a move on!" Jenna said "No weapons, bare minimum."

"Commencing with taking everything off." Gowther said ditching his clothes."

"You can keep you pants on creep." Jenna sighed.

She then looked at me.

"Lookin' good." She smirked.

"Stop staring."

"You each get one of these." She said throwing sticks at us "Ash Tree Branches."

"Everyone ready?"

"Let's go."

"You three going in again?" I asked.

"Failed last time, gotta try to succed." Hauser said.

"Listen dog if a rookie like you joins you'll only get hurt." Hawk said to the dog.

"WOOF!"

"He says you look delicious." I smirked "I agree."

"Head inside, you'll figure it out once you get in." Jenna said "Good Luck."

We headed in, but instantly everyone was gone.

"Yo?"

"WOOF!"

"Oslo…" I looked around "Seems like we got split up into groups by magic."

"What does it matter, something like this will be easy for a warrior like me!" Hawk said.

I sighed "Listen to me Hawk."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not messing around anymore." I glared "This is serious, it's not a game. Keep acting like you do and you're gonna get killed, I can't be there to protect you, so stop acting all high and mighty and wisen up."

"Hey!"

"You're not strong!" I yelled "You are dead weight!"

I walked off "So stay out of the way."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Felt like doing a small update, also Beastmen are cannon in the manga now, how cool!**

**Till Next Time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Hellhound

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"So Jenna said we just had to strike one of the ambers and the trial would start." I said walking up to all the floating stones "Anything strike you two as interesting."

"WOOF!"

"That one that looks like a bone." I raised an eyebrow and Oslo "That's the one I wanted too!"

"You two ready?"

"WOOF!"

"The great knight Hawk is always ready."

_So my speech didn't stop him at all…that pig is either brave or stupid._

I walked up and smacked the gem with the stick Jenna had given me.

It broke open in a blinding flash and when I was able to see again I was face to face with a Tyrant Dragon.

"Shit!" I hissed sprinting back.

"I need you two to work with me here got it."

"RAAHHH!"

"Hawk stop!" I yelled as he ran forward.

"GRAAAA!" The dragon yelled grabbing the pig.

"Dammit!" yelled running forward "HAWK!"

I was too slow, the dragon already swallowed him.

"SHIT!" I growled.

_I can't protect anyone…How can I trust myself to watch after people when I'm never able to save anyone._

"RWWRRR!" Oslo got bigger and started biting the dragon's arm.

"AROOOO!" I howled changing form "RAHH!"

I blurred forward and started drilling the dragon with punches and claw swipes.

"**Sonic Howling!" **I blasted the beast back with a soundwave **"BLUR!"**

I jumped up and started to pry the jaws open.

"SPIT IT OUT!" I growled.

The dragon swatted me away and I glared back at it.

_I can't hold back…I've hid away from my heritage for a long time, but if it's to protect people I care about._

_I'll be a beast!_

* * *

**Jenna's POV**

"The dog's power." I said looking at the crystal ball "It just shot through the damn roof."

"Cavall…" Merlin hummed.

"HAHAHAHA!" The wolf laughed as spots popped up on his fur.

"He's tapping to the strength of the beast clan." I said.

"So it is true." Merlin said.

"And he's skipping Level Two: Bloodhound, and going right to Level Three."

"**Hyena."**

"WAHAHAHAHA!" the wolf cackled running forward and ripping into the dragon "You look real pretty when you die, a down right work of art!"

"Look at how fast he's moving." Merlin said.

"He's already pushing close to the fourth tier."

"MWAHAHA!" the wolfman laughed as smoke began to appear around him.

"Leven Four: Hellhound." I hulped.

Cavall's fur turned bright red, his back was giving of smoke and small flames.

"**Fire Claw!" **He growled ripping into the dragon.

_He can't possibly crack level five in his first time can he…_

The dragon reared back and prepared to spit out a wall of fire.

"HAAA!" Cavall took in a deep breath.

"**FIRE HOWLING!"**

"RAHHHH!" the dragon and the werewolf both roared and spit fire at each other.

"Incredible." I smiled "He really is strong."

"To think all that power was in one wolf." Merlin said

"But…can he actually control it…" I said "That was only Level Four…but his power level shot up to 4000…at level five, would he still be able to retain his sanity."

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"**Fire Tornado!"**

I spun in place and shot off a blast of fire knocking the dragon back.

"DIE!" I roared jumping up with my claw cloaked in flames **"Roasting Ravager!"**

As I slashed through the back of the beast the stomach ripped open and Hawk jumped out, he was a little scalier but alive.

"GRRRR Ya see." I growled "This is why I told you not to act so stupid, you're weak and need to wake up!"

I stormed off.

"Hey you, cool off." Jenna said splashing me with a bucket of water.

"Now I'm gonna smell like wet dog" I sighed.

"Listen up cause I'm only gonna tell you this once dog." She said looking serious "You unlocked higher levels of your transformation, each one makes you faster, the hellhound is so fast you literally start a fire with the friction."

"Just be careful with it got it." She said "Don't be dumb, cause if you slip to far away you might be more animal than man and…well I'm pretty sure you can put two and two together."

_If being an animal protects people…than I don't give a damn._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	36. Chapter 36: Bloodhound

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

I sat on the ground. Master had recently came out of the cave, and supposedly regained his powers. Master had insisted Merlin teleport him to the location of the Ten Commandments, he was only gone for ten seconds but it felt like hours. He came back unscathed, but he said his mission had been accomplished, he had greeted them.

"What do you mean by casual greeting?!" Jenna yelled.

"Nothing, I just went to say hello…and I told them if they step out of line we'll crush them."

"What were you thinking!" King snapped "All you did was provoke them!"

"Yeah pretty much." Master hummed.

"There were doing nothing all content to wait in one spot!" Jenna snapped "What are you gonna do if they go on the offensive!"

"Why are you so bent out of shape?" Master asked.

"GRRR!" Jenna hissed.

"Relax." I said placing a hand on her head "I'm sure Master has a plan of some sort."

"Britannia is a pretty big place." Master said "If they want to conquer it in an efficient manor they'll have to spread out. If they all clump together we'll never stand a chance, but if we break them into smaller teams we'll be able to take them out bit my bit."

"This would be fine and all." I told him "But our team is a little worse for wear at the moment, we're already short Diane and Ban, not to mention we still don't have a single clue about Escanor, oh yeah and Merlin has no body!"

"Add those in too." Jenna said pointing to the last teams exiting the cave.

Somehow Griamore got turned into a baby…and Arthur."

"GRRR!" I glared at the thing on his head "Feline…"

Elizabeth showed up, she had a new outfit on.

"How'd your training go?" Master asked.

"Oh that…I failed." She said assuredly.

"Huh?"

"Yep Failed." She said "But don't worry, because you believe in me so I won't give up, and I won't complain."

We decided that sitting around wasn't doing us any good, we packed up and got ready to go.

"Thanks for the help Jenna." I smiled.

"Stop by any time Fangs." She smiled back "I've always got space for you here."

She hugged me "Now go one and be a big hero, and make sure you treat that Guila girl right okay."

"I will, thanks again Jenna." I said following after the others.

We walked through the stone gate and ended up back on the other side.

"Man I need a drink." Master said stretching.

"Lord Meliodas did you really do battle with the Ten Commandments?" Gilthunder asked.

"Ehh…I just traded a few light punches with Galan." He said "I wasn't really a battle, but I think we can do alright in the long run, you and Howzer look stronger."

"Hear that he complimented me." Gil smiled.

"I don't feel much different." Howzer shrugged.

"Let's see…" Hawk said looking at them ""Gilthunder's power went from **1970 to 2330 **and Howzer went to **2350 from 1910.**"

"Alright!" the two yelled.

"Yo Hawk!" I called "Where we at?"

"The dumb dog didn't change at all."

"What?!" I snapped.

"It's likely because the power levels are dependent on your form." Merlin explained "Since you are in you base form nothing has changed, but if you were to enter your higher forms like the Hellhound you'd probably see an increase."

"I don't know how to control the form shifts though." I said "This man cause a problem."

"And Meliodas is at **3250**." Hawk nodded "Wait how is it that you got weaker?"

"You forgot a digit." Merlin smiled.

"Huh…wait so it's really…**32,500!**"

"Next on the agenda is to find Escanor." Master said.

"Do we really need more?" Hawk asked "Won't you be enough on your own?"

"No way." Master said "Sides, Escanor is even stronger than me."

"It's been awhile." I said "You think he's still kicking?"

"I'm unsure…" Gowther said with a straight face.

"Well our biggest issue is how to find him." I said "It's been years, I don't remember much of Escanor's scent. I remember the morning dew…and a slight char scent. If we have something of his that can refresh me I can track him."

"Perhaps now is the time to try your second form." Merlin said **"The Bloodhound."**

"I can try." I said shifting into a wolf.

I entered my first form, before focusing my energy towards leveling up. I felt my sense of smell gradually increasing, every smell was more precise, more clear. I looked around, my fur was slightly more brown, slightly less blackish grey.

***SNIFF SNIFF SNIFF!***

I smelled the air.

_That's it…where are you…Diane is over that way…and I think that's the way Ban went…Escanor…he's…over that way!_

"GRRRRR!" I growled taking off.

"He's got it!" Master yelled "We're leaving, follow the dog!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry the chapters have been so infrequent and short, Suzuki is taking his sweet time writing more relevant plot, I mean like, almost 2 straight months of Ban and Jericho stuff, what are the chances!**

**But hey, this week's chapter inspired me to get some more out there for you readers. And I'm thinking about some stuff Cavall can pop in for, not to mention we can do a little bit with that Guila side chapter.**

**Till Next Month!**


	37. Chapter 37: Naked Heart- Guila Chapter

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Guila's POV**

"HYA!"

"Hmph." I stepped back and avoided Veronica's swing.

She raised her sword again and I easily blocked it, and again, and again.

"HYA! RAH GAH!"

Veronica kept swinging and I casually weaved in and out.

"HYUP!" I swatted her practice sword away and poked her in the stomach "That's enough for today."

"Damn…" she groaned "Even if you are a Holy Knight getting my ass kicked by someone my kid sister's age is humiliating."

"I have told you before if you take such heavy swings you will only show your pattern and leave yourself open for a counter."

For the last few weeks I have been training the Middle Princess in combat, she asked me to do this so that she could be able to fight back and help others. I told her I wasn't a very strong choice but she insisted and I wasn't one to question a princess.

"I just want to crush my enemies in one attack." Veronica said catching her breath.

"I suppose you could do that if you were fighting a rock or a farm pig." I said honestly.

"HEY!"

"If you ever want to hit a moving target you will need to return to the basics." I told her "For example, had this been an actual fight against say…Cavall, you would have been ripped to shreds before you even got off the start up for one attack."

"Well duh, that mutt is the probably the fastest thing on this planet." She said stumbling up.

"Apologize for my frankness Princess."

"It's fine." She smiled "RAH!"

She then preceded to head-butt me.

"What was that for." I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"A Holy Knight shouldn't let her guard down." Veronica smirked "And I told you, just call me Lady Veronica."

The Princess insisted I fight her again, I didn't use any magic, only tapped her back with a sword, and still she was able to get a hit in here or there with her bare fists. We passed the king on the way in, I bowed, and Veronica just kept walking.

"Princess Veronica." I said as we walked down the steps of a large staircase "I recommend you wear protective equipment starting tomorrow."

"Thanks but as they say no pain no gain." She shrugged "Sides you don't wear any armor yourself."

"That is because I have no fear of your attacks actually hitting me." I shrugged back.

"Why you-!"

"Is there a reason you brought us here?" I asked looking at the large bath.

"This is an underground bath." She said "Oh by the way…"

"KYAA!" she suddenly yanked all my clothes off and pushed me in the water.

"It's a bad idea to let your guard down." She smirked.

"What are you doing?" I gasped surfacing in the water.

The Princess was already in the water with me.

"You always rush home right after training; join me in washing up for once."

"I always go home because I have to take care of my brother."

"I had him brought to the castle." She said.

"Zeal?"

"I had the empty room prepped for the two of you." She said "You're my official instructor from here on, you won't refuse the Princess order will you?"

"But I…I don't understand I tried to kill you, I almost succeeded!" I said trying to change her mind.

_I can't stay here…_

"That's the past, I made it out fine." She shrugged "You're the only person who can help me get the strength to protect someone…I need your help."

She stood up and walked over to me, water dripping off her "You drank the demon blood to protect your brother, that may have been a mistake but…if it was me I would have done the exact same thing for Ellie."

"Sides." She put a hand on my chest "I've got the fact that there's someone smaller than me around here going too now. We can both put in work on that front too."

"Lady Veronica!"

She sat back in the water "Sides, you trying to kill me isn't why you don't want to stay…"

"What…?"

"You want to be there waiting." She said looking off at the ceiling "When Cavall comes back, you want to be there waiting for him."

She looked at me "You're blushing."

"It's just hot in here!"

"You know I've known the werewolf for a long time." She said "Never seen him look at anyone like he looked at you."

"You know Cavall from the past?" I asked "I…we've both talked about each other…we've…done things but I still know so little about him."

"When he first showed up with Meliodas all he did was growl at people, the only ones he took orders from where his Masters, the Seven Deadly Sins, even then he used to bite Ban's arm off a lot."

"Really…aside form that one time…" I shivered thinking back to that time "he always seemed peaceful."

"He always was closest with Meliodas, and Merlin. Merlin especially, she used to baby him, take care of him, make sure he was happy and acclimatized, I think…she liked have someone like him around."

"Someone like him?" I asked confused.

"Cavall spent his life alone, he knew how to speak and new the general parts of human culture, but at the core he was a Beastman who lived in the forest, he didn't know human culture. She treated him like he was her own, an innocent, confused kid. A lot of people used to joke that she was like his mother."

"I see…"

I looked at the reflection in the water.

_He said how much he cared about me…I reciprocated yet…we know almost nothing about each other…I want him to come back to me, but I need to make sure I can be something he can rely on…I'll get stronger too, to help him as best I can, so we can get close and learn about each other._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry about the infrequent updates, figures I put Cavall with the group that was written out of the Manga for like 2 months.**

**Hopefully things can pick up soon. **  
**Also if in future chapters Names of people or Places randomly change it's because I'm making things be in line with the Official translations, i.e. Now that it is finally hard and official I'll be changing Threader to _Slader_.**

**Till Next Time!**


	38. Chapter 38: Birds

_Italics indicate thinking _

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

I was sprinting around trees and over hills as I tracked Escanor's scent.

"Grr…Grr…" I stopped and snapped my head around "No…no…"

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked from her position inside Aldan on Hawk's Mom's nose.

"I lost him." I growled.

"What do you mean lost him?" Howzer yelled "Your nose can track anything."

"I lost the trail." I sighed turning back to my human form "And I can't keep that Bloodhound mode up much more."

"It's fine take a rest." Merlin smiled.

"How did you lose it?" Slader asked.

"I'm not sure." I said hopping back on the giant pig and looking off to the last place I smelled Escanor "It's like…the smell just burned up…"

I suddenly smelled something…off.

"Some…thing is coming." I said looking off at the horizon.

***SKREEE***

"What is that?" Slader asked looking at some sort of bird creature.

"It's loud." I grumbled.

The bird flew past at jet like speed and scattered something in the air, the specs gradually floated down to us. The scraps of paper floated gently on the floor and I picked on up and handed it to Master as he walked out.

"Huh?"

"What's it say?" I asked.

"There's gonna be a fighting festival in Vaizel." Master said reading the paper "and the winner gets a wish granted."

"Vaizel." Elizabeth said.

"Didn't Diane level that place?!" Hawk yelled "I don't want go back!"

"Interesting prize wouldn't you say?" I commented as we went back inside and I grabbed a shirt.

"No this is very suspicious!" Howzer snapped "It's probably a scam."

"They dropped too many for it to be a scam." I said.

"Perhaps the Ten Commandments are behind it?" Gilthunder suggested.

"Most likely." Merlin nodded "Those birds that dropped these off didn't look very…natural."

"This is obviously a trap." Hendrickson said.

"Hmm…well…" Master titled his head "If Cavall lost the scent there's no point wasting time tracking Escanor so let's swing by the place."

"Do you have some sort of plan?" Hendrickson asked.

"Nope." Master smiled "but it looks like fun."

"That's my favorite kind of plan." I laughed.

* * *

**Later**

***YAWN***

I curled up in a ball on the floor and tried to catch some sleep before we got to town.

"Nya…"

"Hmm?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw that dumb cat that had been with Arthur all day..

"Shoo." I waved my hand "Go bother the kid."

"Nya."

"I said beat it." I grumbled "I'm trying to sleep."

It just blinked and stared at me.

"Just what the heck are you…stupid feline." I glared at it "I'm not sure if we can trust you, you haven't done anything but take naps on the little king's head."

"Nya!"

"GAH!" I hissed when it scratched me "You little shit!"

"Stop fighting with the cat." Merlin sighed.

"But Mistress-."

"Stop." She gave me a look that told me to drop it "I need you to not fight with that thing."

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded.

"Cavall..." she looked over at me "Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course." I said "What do you need."

"This cat and Arthur...keep and eye on them for me will you?" she asked.

"For you I will gladly obey." I bowed.

***SQUEEE!***

The bar suddenly came to a halt.

"Everyone come see!" Elizabeth yelled.

I looked out the window and gasped.

"That wasn't there last time." I gulped.

We were still far from town, and the town was surrounded by a massive stone maze full of twists and turns.

"This isn't gonna be easy." I sighed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Thankfully the manga made some progress in relation to the group I left Cavall with so I could finally write a chapter!**

**Till Next Time!**


	39. Chapter 39: The Maze

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"That wasn't there last time." I said looking at the Labyrinth.

"Do we go in?" Howzer wondered.

"I don't see why not." Master said walking in.

"Hey wait for the rest of us!" I yelled.

As soon as we crossed into the stone walls I could feel something was wrong, immediately my sense of smell was off.

"Why don't we just blast through?" Gilthunder asked.

"Cause." I said punching the wall only to get smacked with a random protrusion of stone "The labyrinth wants to play."

"It's no fun if you cheat." Master said as we walked.

"Everyone stick together." Hendrickson said "We can't afford to get separated."

"The princess and Hawk are gone." Gowther pointed.

"What the hell?!" we all yelled "It hasn't even been a full minute!"

As soon as we finished yelling the ground rumbled and parts of the labyrinth shifted, cutting off our way back.

"Move it kid!" I yelled pulling Arthur to the side.

Arrows shot out of the walls like traps and I slashed through them. I tried to open up a portal to move us but the labyrinth snapped in shut before it could even fully manifest a tear in space.

"Pay attention!" I stepped in front of Arthur took an arrow to the shoulder.

"Cavall."

"I'm fine." I said yanking it out and having the wound start to heal "It's not silver, I'll live."

"AR-AROOO!" I howled and changed to my wolf form.

"Get on!" I growled throwing Arthur onto my shoulder and taking off "It's too dangerous to stay here."

As we ran I looked at the walls, some of it was brick but other was just dirt.

"It's like this place was cobbled together from whatever they could find." I told Arthur "Who knows what else is here."

"Ahead." I looked up and saw a giant centipede in the way.

"**Sonic Howling!" **I roared at the monster before jumping through it and slashing it to pieces, spraying bug parts everywhere.

I slid around another corner.

"Can't you find anyone?" Arthur asked "Are you not know for your nose."

"The labyrinth is messing with my sense of smell." I told him.

I stopped again and started looking around.

"Why did we stop?" Arthur asked getting off my back.

"There's something here." I growled.

I howled again as the earth bubbled up and an Earth Crawler burrowed out.

"Damn." I growled "That thing is big, run!"

I roared and grabbed the beasts jaw as it snapped at me.

"RAAH!" I picked it up and slammed it down before slashing at its stomach ripping it apart.

"AROOOO!" I howled throwing guts off my paws.

"That was incredible." Arthur said as I flicked the guts off my claws.

I turned back to normal "We should take a rest, this thing may be scaly but we can eat it."

I started to cutting apart the dead Crawler while Arthur started a fire. It didn't take me long to get it on the fire and start grilling the meat.

"So…what's with you?" I asked.

"Huh?" Arthur looked confused, that dumb cat blinking with him.

"You're a king yeah, why are you such a coward?" I asked "It's not like your averse to fighting, you held out against Hendrickson for a bit during the attack at the capital."

He only shrugged.

"You suck at lying kid." I smirked.

"I'm sure Merlin has told you about me." He said.

"Merlin asked me to look after you." I told him "What's wrong Arthur?"

"A long time ago, when I was all alone Merlin found me and mentored me." He said "Words don't express the gratitude, but I can't even repay a fraction of a fraction of the debt I owe."

"Mistress doesn't care about that stuff." I shrugged spitting out the terrible food I made "You and I are pretty alike."

"Huh?"

"Cast out by society, found by Merlin." I said "That's what happened to me, Merlin taught me everything I needed to be who I am. We share a maternal figure…you and I are kinda like brothers."

"HUH?!"

"I'm messing with you." I laughed "But still if you want to pay Merlin back start to be yourself, fight back and stop being afraid. You're the king your people will want you to lead, not cower."

_Someone's here._

"Master!" I turned around "Arthur we're moving!"

I went around the corner and found Master poking at a piece of meat.

"Yo!" I waved.

"Hey!" he waved back "I found free food."

"Don't eat things you find lying around!" I yelled "You want to get poisoned?!"

"Sir Meliodas." Arthur smiled.

"You gotta taste this, whoever made it is totally coming to work at the bar."

"I made it so don't I get a say in the matter?" a voice said.

"This smell." I looked over my shoulder "Long time no see."

"Shut up mutt." Ban grumbled.

It was Ban alright, his outfit had changed to more of a suit, it didn't come close to fitting but it was something I guess.

"Did you become a stripper while you were gone?" I smirked.

"At least I have a shirt on." He slurred.

"I had to transform and it ripped!" I contested.

"BAN!"

"CAP'N!"

Ban and Master started high fiving and punching each other.

"We should get clear." I told Arthur.

"Oh yeah that's it!" Ban cheered "Seems I fell behind in the time I was gone, that punch certainly feels like the old you."

Ban and Master lined up for Arm Wrestling. I held their fists and shivered.

"GO!"

I immediately dashed back as Ban slammed Master into the ground.

"You seem rejuvenated." Master said dusting himself off "Did you come here to have a wish granted?"

"Na I got suckered into helping someone run errands." Ban sighed.

"Someone." I said sniffing him.

"Stop that." He pushed me off.

"Who are you helping?" Master asked.

"He's helping…Escanor?" I asked "Your clothes smell like him."

"You're with Escanor?" Master asked.

"Yeah." Ban shrugged "I'm with Elaine too."

_Isn't that the name of that girl Ban's always talking about…_

"Hey Arthur." I gestured "What's say you and I take a walk for a second."

"Huh?"

"Give the two idiots a moment of piece Kay."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	40. Chapter 40: Tag Teams

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"The real problem isn't getting to Elaine, it's how do we get passed this damn wall?" Ban groaned.

"That's pointless the wall regenerates." Arthur told them "And it does so at an impossible speed."

"Yeah I know that!" Ban yelled.

"Well then how you gonna break it?" I asked.

"We could bust a hole so massive it won't be able to fix it." Master said.

"Or we hit it so fast it can't keep up!" Ban laughed sticking his hand out "I'm stealing some of your blinding speed."

"Damn you." I hissed as I felt tired "I'll get you for this."

"HHAAA!"

"We should get back." I told Arthur as the ground shattered under Master and Ban began beating on the wall.

"So this is their power!" Arthur gasped as the wall shattered from the force of the assault.

"Hurry before the wall closes!" Mater yelled.

"Incredible." Arthur gasped.

"Come Arthur keep up, don't get left behind!" I yelled.

"Coming!" he yelled.

"Great job Master." I smiled catching up to him.

"Your power is incredible!" Arthur cheered.

"Sir Meliodas!" a voice yelled.

"Elizabeth!"

"I'm envious." Arthur said "Both Princess Elizabeth and Sir Ban, they both have the utmost faith in you, I wonder if trust is what makes someone a powerful knight?"

"Arthur what's most important isn't what other people think of you." Master said "It's how you think about them."

"Y-Yes!" Arthur nodded.

_This kid…you've picked a good one Mistress, he's gonna be great someday._

"You idiots done with tea time?" Ban asked "Hurry up!"

We picked up the pace and soon were on the other side.

"We're out!" I cheered stepping out.

"Yo Howzer, Gil, Swine." Master waved "You all seem to be in one piece."

"Amazing, even Matrona couldn't break that wall!" Diane cheered.

"Oh Diane you made it." Master nodded.

"With Meliodas here the Dream goal is definitely in reach!" Diane cheered.

"Yeah about that dream." Master shrugged pointing to the next wall with a hole "Pretty sure it already came true."

"You two blew through to the next side." I laughed.

I could smell all sorts of scents on the other side of the tunnel, some new, some old.

"Well let's get going." I said taking a step.

We headed into the tunnel, for most of us it was no big, Diane struggled to squeeze in but she got though.

_This place…smells like flowers._

"Matrona!" Diane smiled as she crossed out.

"Sir Meliodas." Hendrickson walked up with tiny Griamore on his back.

"Hey Hendrickson you made it." Master laughed.

_These smells…two of these people have Galan all over them._

I up at the large rock in the center and growled at the two people.

"Two of them?" I snarled "and their powerful."

"If you wanna back out do it now." Mater told everyone present "Cause those two…are part of the Ten Commandments."

One of them was a small brown haired…girl, maybe boy it was hard to tell, wrapped up in tentacles. The other was a massive giant of a man with four arms and his face covered with a cloth.

"Lots of different people are here." Tentacle demon smiled "Well to start off-."

"There's something we need to know first." One of the three scarecrow like men cut in "I don't give a crap what you are, but how about some proof that you'll make this wish thing come true, otherwise just let us leave and save us the time and work."

_Those three…they reek of blood._

"Relax I'm getting to that." Tentacle demon said "Dolor would you?"

_Dolor?_

"Don't avoid the question!" the man yelled.

The big guy moved all four of his arms and clapped his hands, as he did so the earth began to rumble.

_Is this guy some kind of Giant?_

"**Gigant Gauntlet!"**

He clapped his hands and the earth warped into two giant open hands.

"Marvelous!" The tentacle kid cheered "This is the stage for your battle, if we're gonna kick things off we better make sure there are no interruptions, time for some house cleaning."

_Oh crap…_

"They wouldn't…" King glared "that magic…feels like a Fairy's."

"That would explain the flower smell." I told him.

"**Spirit Lance Vasquez 9****th**** Form: Death Thorn!"**

The tentacles around the demon scattered and weaved around the labyrinth.

"Ouf." I covered my mouth "This smell…"

"What?" Hawk asked.

"Seems like we made it in time." I coughed "Everyone else…"

"All other signs of life in the Labyrinth have vanished." A small bard explained.

"It appears their claim of power is true." The scarecrows said.

"The Death Thorn is ivy from the sun flower at the top of the Great Tree." King said "It is made to destroy anything that brings harm, Vasquez is a spear that was given to the first Fairy King…"

King looked at the tentacle demon "Who are you?! You're died a long time ago, First King Gloxinia!"

"That's what I used to be called." The Fairy Demon said "But now I go by Gloxinia of the Repose."

_Death?_

"You were killed 3000 years ago!" King yelled "Killed by the Demon King himself, you were the protector of the Fairy World, why would you do this?!"

"You are a fairy as well." The demon observed "Are the others doing well?"

"Answer me!" King snapped.

"All you need do is win." Gloxinia said "Then I will answer any questions you have. Well enough chatter, let's get started. You Taizoo you're supposed to be the assistant let's go."

"Oh yes sir." The man from the last festival stepped out "Welcome Battle hardened brutes, there were more of you than expected so we'll kick this off with tag team pairs."

_We're going to work in groups?_

"One Moment!" a voice said "You are forgetting someone! Gowther is here!"

"Oh right Gowther was with us." I nodded.

"OW!" a man groaned "Please move your foot."

The guy Gowther landed on was shrimpy, weak looking and I had no idea how he wasn't dead.

_He smells funny._

"Apologies, I miscalculated the landing area." Gowther said getting off him.

"It's fine." The man said "People always say how I blend into the background anyway."

"Oh…" I blinked "Now I remember, that's Escanor."

"T-That's sir Escanor?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know what you're thinking but that's him." Master nodded "He has some self-esteem…issues."

"My glasses!" Escanor yelled "You broke them! These were a gift from Merlin!"

"You're annoying." Gloxinia sighed waving his hand "You're holding us up.

One of those tentacles spiraled down and drilled right though Escanor like it was nothing.

"Escanor!"

"I mean come on." The Fairy sighed "The sooner we start the sooner we can grant those wishes. Like I don't know…**7****th**** form: Moon Rose!"**

"I'm not…ready to die." Escanor coughed.

"**Drop of Life!"**

Gloxinia's flower dripped a single drop of nectar on Escanor and his wound instantly healed.

_That's bad…how do you fight someone who can heal like that?_

"Now that you've gotten a taste let's split you into pairs." The Fairy said "Dolor why don't oyu do the honors."

"**Divining Bowl!"**

The ground cracked ans shifted again, lifting all of us into the air on giant pillars of rock. Once we got so high the platforms were cut off and started floating, they spun round and shifted positions before stopping.

"Those standing on the same platform are to team together." Dolor instructed "Now, ready for battle."

"Let's see what's what." Gloxinia cheered looking at us and announcing.

"**Team 1: The Seven Deadly Sins Wrath and Greed: Meliodas and Ban!"**

"**Team 2: Former Holy Knight Captain Hendrickson and the Cry Baby Griamore!"**

"**Team 3: Seven Deadly Sins Sloth and Envy: King and Diane!"**

"**Team 4: Assassination Squad Members Tora and Jigmo!"**

"**Team 5: Assassination Squad's Estaro and the Monk Arbus!"**

"**Team 6: Rookie King Arthur and the Foreign Swordsman Nanashi!"**

_Just work with that guy and don't get killed Arthur._

"**Team 7: Platinum Holy Knight Howzer and Troubadour Solatido!"**

"**Team 8: Dawn's Roar Slader and Hunting Dog Cavall!"**

"Let's rip them to shreds." I snarled.

"What a fun team." The masked man laughed.

"**Team 9: Diamond Holy Gilthunder and Magician Gilfrost!"**

"**Team 10: Scrap Disposal Knight Hawk and Lion's Sin of Pride Escanor!"**

_Those two are dead in the water._

"**Team 11: Goat's Sin of Lust Gowther and Holy Knight Apprentice Jericho!"**

"**Team 12: Earth Fang Matrona and Black Hound Oslow!"**

"Oh…seems we're short a partner for someone…guess I shouldn't have killed all those other ones." Gloxinia laughed "Well then I'll just tag in those three.

"**Team 13: Holy Knight Silver and Blue Demon Quazzo!"**

"**Team 14: Blue Demons Dolzzo and Calzzo!"**

"They put in teams of Demons?" I sighed.

"**Team 15: Earth Doll Dolor Golem and Flower Doll Gloxinia Servant!"**

_The only people left are…_

"**Team 16: Princess of Liones Elizabeth and Fairy Princess Elaine!"**

_I have no worries about me and Slader but some of these teams…Elizabeth and Hawk don't have super reliable partners…and what about Arthur…_

* * *

**AN.**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I needed a spot for Cavall so I tagger out that random guy that was Slader's partner.**

**Till Next Time!**


	41. Chapter 41: Mystery of Lust- Guila Ch

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Guila's POV**

"This place has been torn apart." I said looking at the rubble "Some sort of shockwave ripped through how awful…"

I stepped around the ruined village, I was out working with the army to do some recon and prepare for whatever was causing the latest string of attacks. I knew Cavall wouldn't want me out here, Zeal didn't want me out here but sitting around all da y gets annoying and going out to help made me feel important.

"This magic that's still lingering here." I said "It's familiar, like Former Captain Dreyfus magic."

"Guila! You listen to New girl."

"Her Name's Nikka." I sighed.

_Actually it's Princess Veronica but that's our secret._

"What is it Gustav?" I asked.

"Communications from Lord Denzel, we're having a meeting about strategy so let's hurry back." He said.

"Then let's go." I said walking over.

"…what you're not gonna say anything Nikka?" he said as we walked by "You might be Guila's subordinate but since you got here you haven't addressed me a single time."

"Ignore her." I sighed "I barely know what to do with her myself."

"Hey!"

I blocked her elbow.

"See, no respect for authority."

* * *

**Later**

"I'm grateful that the two of you could come here so quickly." Lord Denzel said.

"The tower that was destroyed." Gustav noted "It was originally erected to research the suppression and elimination of Demons correct?"

"I heard it had secrets as old as the great war." I commented.

"That's not a problem, most of the important research had long since been transferred elsewhere." The old man sighed "What matters is that we all got out alive. A few of my subordinates almost died but we escaped unharmed."

"So what were you doing in that tower anyway?" I asked.

Lord Denzel said they were looking into The Ten Commandments, incredibly powerful demons seeking to conquer the world. Apparently they had come across two of them but they escaped in an attack.

"Are they really that frightening?" Gustav asked "I mean Hendrickson turned into a demon but I have a hard time believing there's worse than that."

"Let's put it like this." Lord Denzel said "If Hendrickson was a tornado the Ten Commandments are a Typhoon of Cataclysmic proportions. By the time you've seen them it's already too late."

"Tsk…" I bit my lip "That would explain why those covert operatives never made it back. After the King felt their presence he sent them out but none returned."

"That's not true, one made it back." Deathpeirce said "It was one I sent out and she only just returned."

"Well where is this spy?" Denzel asked "I don't see anyone."

"She's Invisible." He explained "A fairy only I can see, she's shy but she's been my friend since I was a child…no I'll sing later."

_This guy is something alright._

"Show me what you've learned." Denzel said.

"Hmm…yes…what?!" Deathpeirce looked stunned "In the Nine Villages making up Northern Britannia the soul of every person there has been devoured by the Ten Commandments."

_So quickly._

"There's more…Camelot to the south has already fallen?! A single member wiped out a whole army and took over a castle as a home to demons?"

_Camelot…that's where Cavall was going…That nervous feeling I've had…please._

"What a terrifying opponent." Denzel said "To raid Camelot, the second strongest Kingdom so quickly…is there anything else?"

"Yes, a Giant Labyrinth spanning eight miles has appeared in Vaizel, everyone to have entered it for some sort of Grand Battle Festivals has vanished."

_So that flyer I saw was a trap._

"We should assume an invasion is coming soon." I said.

"There's more bad news." Lord Denzel said "There exists one more member of the Ten Commandments who has infiltrated our kingdom without raising a single alarm, even my brother could not foresee this."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Guila hurry back to the capital and notify the King and other Holy Knights, we must set our plan into action right away, we have to exterminate the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther."

_Gowther._

"_**If I had a heart I would apologize from the bottom of it."**_

_So that's what he meant…too be so close, Camelot was where he went with the others…Cavall…are you even still alive? Gowther has done unforgivable things to me…but I can't bring myself to think he was a demon all this time, and he's so close to people important to me…please be careful._

"Guila!"

"Yes!" I snapped out of it when I was shaken awake.

"By the way you may have fooled Baltra but not me." Lord Denzel knocked "I know that's you Veronica."

_Wow he's good!_

"If I let something happen to you I'll never be able to look my brother in the eye again, but I also know that your too headstrong to be told no."

"Man I guess the cat's out of the bag." She laughed taking her helmet off "But I was just trying to do something nice. I guess I owe you one Uncle."

"The start y not calling me that!"

I left Veronica there and went outside.

"What really is Gowther…the world is tumbling towards despair." I sighed "No matter what I swear to come out on top, I made him swear to stay alive and I'm doing the same…I won't die, not until I get all the answers, not until I see him again. I can't help but worry, be strong Cavall, don't give up and don't die…don't leave me alone again."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Originally I wasn't gonna write about the new chapter but I figured giving an update with a Guila chapter was better than nothing.**

**Till Next Time!**


	42. Chapter 42: Cavall Vs Arthur

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Figures luck would give me you as our first opponent." I growled "I won't be holding back Arthur."

I clicked my palms and the claw and scythe popped out of my hands as I growled at the boy.

"Slader deal with the samurai guy, I'll take on Arthur." I said.

"Okay~" the masked man said jumping across our arena.

"Look Arthur I don't care about some damn wish." I said "Chances are it's all just a ploy to get us to kill each other, but we have the same wish, to help Merlin. So I'll fight with all I got, don't hold back on me either."

"R-Right." The boy nodded raising his sword.

"RAHH!" I darted forward and started clawing at him but was surprised that he was keeping up with his blocks, still I could see the holes in his guard pretty easily.

"**Corkscrew Claw!"**

I spun in the air and tried to claw Arthur but he jumped to the side and avoided my attack. I slid to a stop before ripping open a portal and jumping into it, popping out behind Arthur.

"Pay attention to your surroundings!" I said kicking him in the back.

Arthur slid to a stop and picked his sword up and slashed at me.

"Come on stop holding back!" I said easily dodging him "Are you trying or not!"

Arthur stumbled after missing his slash and I pushed him to the ground.

"Why are you so focused on me fighting you?" he hissed "We're friends I don't want to fight you."

"You don't have the choice." I said "They'll kill you if you don't try. Look Arthur I need to know you can fight, not only to protect yourself, but if I ever lost myself to the beast inside…I need to trust that you'd be able to kill me if I tried to hurt someone."

"You…"

"I'm in control but if I blanked out again." I frowned "I need to make sure there are people there to stop me."

"Now." I howled and transformed "get serious brat!"

"Besides." I snapped my jaws "Maybe if I but your back against the wall your real power will come out!"

I flashed forward and went to claw Arthur but he ducked me and my punch drilled the pillar we were fighting on, making it crack and leave a small fist sized crater.

"You can't just run." I snarled "Are you just gonna pussyfoot around every opponent you ever see?"

I clawed at the air and sent waves and pressure air blades at Arthur but he blocked them.

"Stop being defensive!" I yelled "Be a man!"

"**Sonic Howling!"**

Arthur rolled out of the way before picking up his sword and running at me.

_So he does have a little backbone. _

I slipped around his slash and drilled him with a punch to the stomach "Sorry kid, but you've still got a long way to go, your hesitation will get you killed against really opponents, stop doubting and fight like the king your supposed to be."

"Now sit and watch." I growled changing back to my human form at the feeling of a red hot magic "Cause Escanor is about to wrap this stupid tournament up."

There was an instant, blinding flash of light from Escanor that burned the two ten commandments and left them wide open for Master's attack.

"He was…just waiting." Arthur said.

"Of course, you really thought that this thing was on the up and up, Master was just waiting for his chance to strike." I explained "Telling us all would have just made it obvious that we were looking for an opening to do something, luckily the last minute arrival of Escanor provides the perfect opening."

"**Gigant Embrace!"**

The ground rumbled as the two giant hands that made up the battlefield clapped together and grabbed everyone.

"**Blur."**

I tapped my feet and stood on the ground.

"They're all hostages now." Dolor noted.

"You missed me." I howled landing on his shoulder "ARROOOOOO!"

I howled into his ear, deafening him and leaving him open for Master to cut two of his arms off.

"Damn Beastkin."

"RAHH!" I snarled and slashed his face only to get grabbed and slammed down.

"Damn…this guys on a different level." I bit his finger but he barely felt it.

I sniffed the air and noticed the other's had teleported.

_They went…back to Liones._

"Fine." I pryed myself out from under the giant's hand "Yo Master, I'll get out of your hair to catch up with the others."

I swiped the air and jumped into a portal "See you later!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This damn Manga! I love it but the story ebbs and flows between mind numbingly slow and annoying fast. You know what the kicker really is, we spent 8 chapter's with the Druids "Training" and now every character still says they're too weak to stand up to the commandments, I mean really? Dolor and Gloxinia were set up to be ones for King and Diane to fight but they just end up jobbing to Meliodas in what feels like a rushed end to an arc I can't be the only one who thinks that's bullshit.**

**Till Next Time!**


	43. Chapter 43: Demonic Takeover

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

I looked out at the cliff before me.

_I should have just gone back…_

It all happened so fast, what seems like an easy win for the Captain flipped in an instant, right after I departed after the others, the remaining Ten Commandments showed back up. Apparently Ban had tried to help but even he wasn't able to turn the table. I'm not really sure what happened, the other's saw it through Gilfrost's crystal ball, all I know…is that in the end Master died.

That opened the way for what I looked at now, demons rampaging around the country side. I've sniffed and searched for Guila, I'm worried that she's alone right now…I need to find her and make sure she's safe.

I was snapped from my thoughts by loud thumping and destruction in the distance.

"Grr…" I growled and stood up "Demons again."

I used my Sacred Treasure to rip a hole open in space and jump into it, teleporting forward. I landed on the plain, there were people here running from a Red Demon, it reached out to grab them and I jumped up and punched him in the arm, blocking it's swipe.

"AROOOOO!" I howled changing form "RAAAOOOORRR!"

I gnashed my teeth at the demon before running forward and slashing its arm up. The Red Demon wriggled it's stubby fat fingers at me, it took a swipe and I ran up its arms, clawing them apart as I went.

I hacked and clawed my way through the fat demon's chest, ripping out and shredding it's hearts as I went.

"RAHHHHH!" I howled up at the sky as I stood there drenched in the blood of a dead demon.

"Tsk, so this is what happened to all the demons."

"GRR!" I growled at the new scent in the area around me.

"My ass tells me you're a Beastman." The woman sighed.

The girl was of normal young adult age, had long messy golden brown hair, and slightly tanned skin tone. She wasn't wearing any clothes, only covered in that strange black demon substance, and even that only covered her breasts, hips and half of one leg. One of her arms was also covered but it had morphed to look large and claw like.

"You." I snarled "You helped kill Master."

"To say from the ass you've been killing all me demons around here." She said.

"I don't care!" I growled before dashing forward and laying into her with a flurry of swipes.

The demon held her claw arm up and blocked my swipes.

"GRAA!" I pounced on her and bit into her shoulder, but her black gunk hardened around my teeth to limit the damage to nothing.

"You better get off my ass!" She yelled blasting me back.

As I recovered she popped up in front of me and drilled me with a punch in the side.

"TSK!" I hissed.

"HAAAAA!"

The demon started laying into me with a series of blows, each one struck harder than the last.

**"Combo Breaker!"**

"GAAAHH!" I yelped in pain as she flipped in place and dropped her heel into the back of my head.

"Grr." I snarled trying to stand back up, but the world was practically spinning she had hit me so hard.

"To say from the ass I know you one of Meliodas little friends." She sighed "I'm gonna drink you're soul slowly just ta spite him a bit."

"HAHAHA!" she laughed reaching her hand out "GAH!"

There was an explosion and her arm was blasted back, I took the opening to roar passed her and rip her none claw arm clean off.

"AHHHH!" she hissed "You fucking mutt!"

She picked up her arm and reattached it as I started making a dash for the hills.

"You think I can't keep up with you!" she ran after me.

_Come on I can smell it, I'm so close._

I darted forward and watched the demon woman follow me, and then the ground glowed.

"AROOO!" I howled as lights appeared under the ground.

"I'm not don with you!" she screeched as the ground exploded and sent her flying back into a series of high velocity explosion.

**"Explosion: Minefield!"**

With my opening now available I ran up the cliff and when I got to te top I changed back to normal.

"I thought I smelled you." I smiled "Guila…"

The girl with the long black hair smiled at me "It's been too long."

I walked up to her but before I could give her a hello kiss she slapped me.

"Ow." I rubbed my cheek.

"Are you stupid?" she snapped "Challenging one of the Ten Commandments while all alone, if I hadn't showed up you would have died!...you can't die…you promised you were going to come home to me."

"I hadn't intended to fight her." I said "She showed up after I killed another one of her pet demons. Say, why don't we go home and catch up a bit…I could use a little company for now."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	44. Chapter 44: Return to Duty

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Ha…Ha." I sat up in bed, my body covered in a cold sweat.

"Cavall…" Guila mumbled waking up "What's wrong?"

I sat in the bed we were sharing since I started staying with her a few days ago.

"It was that dream again wasn't it?" she asked.

"That woman." I hissed digging my fingers into my hair "It's like she's in my head."

Guila sat up and rubbed my back, she was just wearing a nightgown, I was in pants.

I've been staying with Guila for a bit since the demons have started attacking. I do the best I can to protect her and Zeal. I haven't seen any sign of my friends. I stay in the castle since that's where Guila lives now.

"I'm going for a walk." I said getting out of bed and throwing a shirt on.

"Cavall…" Guila frowned.

"I just need a little air." I said closing the door "You get some sleep."

I walked down the halls of the castle out of the quiet little room Guila and her brother had shared before I moved in. I stepped out onto the patio and looked at the stars.

"This is all thanks to that night…when we rescued Ban." I said "The night of the Shooting Stars."

Most nights I can get a full rest, but others I have this dream, leashed up by a collar, led around to serve that Derriere woman. She talks to me like I was her pet, commanding me to attack her enemies.

"Cavall." A voice said.

I looked up.

"Lady Elizabeth." I stood up "What are you doing up this late, you know how dangerous it is right now, you should be in bed."

"I…I couldn't sleep." She frowned "It's Lord Meliodas he…"

"Master is gone." I looked away "Nothing is changing that."

"You don't seriously believe that do you?!" she yelled.

"I…I don't know what to believe in anymore." I sighed "I believed the world would be peaceful after Hendrickson's scheme…I believed we could deal with the Ten Commandments…and I believed the Master was invincible, I was wrong about all those things."

"He's inside Hawk's Mom." Elizabeth said turning away "In his room at the bar, he will wake up, I honestly believe that."

"Elizabeth…" I frowned.

"Hawk and I are leaving in the morning." She looked at me "I…I'd like you to come with us. We'll wait someplace near the east exit…if you're not there at dawn we'll leave without you. Whether you choose to come or not please…don't tell Father."

Elizabeth scampered off back to her room, her footsteps clicking on the stone floor.

"So…are you going?" Guila said standing in the hall as I entered her room.

"Of course not." I told her "I'm staying here, to protect you."

"Cavall." Guila walked up and kissed me "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." I caressed her cheek "Guila you're what I'm fighting for. I've never had anyone like you before, someone I cared about with all my heart."

"I know." She hugged my, resting her head on my upper chest "That's why you need to go."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"The best way for you to protect me is to stop those demons, and you can only do that with Lady Elizabeth, not by sitting here doting over my like the over protective boyfriend you are."

"It's too dangerous, without me you-."

"What do you take me for?" she smiled "A fool?"

"Guila that's not what I meant." I frowned.

"I'm more than capable of protecting myself…besides." She kissed me softly "I won't die…not until you come back to me. I know your strong, so go…be the legend you really are."

* * *

**NO POV**

"Do you think he's coming?" Hawk asked.

"Cavall will come." Elizabeth said "I'm sure of it."

"He seemed happy with her." Hawk said "Are you sure it's fair to pull him away."

"No it's not.' Elizabeth said "But this…Cavall will come."

"I don't care either way." Hawk scoffed "I could use time away from that mangy mutt."

"What was that?" a voice growled.

The two looked up and saw a man walking up the hill to them. He was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt, black jeans with a hole cut in the rear, on his head was a blue bandana with holes for ears sliced in the top, and on his hands were two black gloves. He had a pack on his back and as he approached he tossed it up towards the bar's outer patio.

"So, we going or what?" Cavall asked.

Elizabeth looked ready to cry, a tear welling up in here eyes.

"I knew you would come." She hugged him.

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

I looked down at the bed, Elizabeth was right, there was Master looking right as rain, just totally out cold. He had some new scars but for people in our line of work that's pretty normal I suppose.

"GRRR!" I growled as I squeezed his hand "Don't worry Master, you'll wake up soon."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	45. Chapter 45: Anticipation

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"Grr…" I grumbled rolling over in my bed.

"What are you grumbling about?" Hawk asked.

"None of your business." I got out of bed and looked out the window.

I had been staying with Lady Elizabeth for the better part of a month at this point, it's strangely similar to how things used to be with master, running the bar for people who find it, helping someone who might need it, stuff like that. She takes in people who need help from the rampaging demons and while they're in the bar recuperating I get sent out to remove the problem, it's mostly Red and Grey demons though, fortunately none of the Ten Commandments have crossed my path since that last time.

"Good morning Cavall!" Elizabeth smiled as I stepped out.

"Morning Princess." I lowered my head a bit "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you for asking." She smiled.

"That's good." I said walking towards the door.

I stepped out onto the balcony and stretched my arms, I was kinda tired, I hadn't slept very well myself. I was up tossing and turning all night. I had that annoying dream about that woman again and when I wasn't stuck in that I was up worrying about Guila. The reports haven't been good; the capital has been getting sacked day after day for nearly a month now. When some guy we picked up told me that, I got angry and blew up at him for no reason, I'm agitated all the time anymore.

Part of me is worried about Guila the other part is worried about Master and the Princess. The Princess is keeping him about but he's not making any progress or seemingly coming closer to waking up and that's what worried me. She keeps insisting he's going to wake up and I want to believe her it's just that after a while you start to worry, will he wake up, did him dying just break the Princess mentally, and what's going to happen to the rest of the world without Master? People are fighting back, I hear the stories of my friends from the people that come into the bar, Ban cracking skulls, a man who melts demons just by being near him…they all seem to pop up on the radar every once in a while.

"Cavall?" I heard the door click and saw Lad Elizabeth step out "We're almost to the Forest."

"Okay." I said "If you're sure that's where you want to go I have no problem with it."

"I'll stick with you until there are no demons left, I'll kill any of them that get in our path." I told her "Don't worry. Hmm?" I felt my ears twitch "Someone's there."

"Is it another demon?" she asked.

"It smells human." I said jumping down "If I'm not back in ten minutes turn back to the capital understand?"

"Yes." She went back inside.

"Grr…" I jumped down and dashed my way into the forest.

It was quiet and I couldn't find or smell any demons so I followed the human smell to a passed out older man in the middle of the path.

"Mmm." I picked him up "Just a false alarm, damn I really wanted to get my claws bloody."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	46. Chapter 46: Back From the Dead

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"YAHHAAA" I yawned taking something out of the oven "Here you go Princess Elizabeth, be careful it's hot."

"Right." She picked it up "YOW!"

She quickly dropped the plate, burning her fingers a bit.

"I'm sorry." She frowned.

"It's fine." I sighed "Hawk clean it up."

"Right!"

"Just keep trying your best Elizabeth." I smiled.

"Right, I'll work extra hard." She nodded.

"Good…**Sniff…**" I looked towards the stairs and saw that guy I had pulled out of the forest had woken up.

He was tall, older looking, had long whitish grey hair and a small soul patch on his chin, he had some cuts and bruises on his body but was in otherwise good shape.

"You just gonna stand in the doorway or are you coming down?" I asked.

"Stop staring at Elizabeth you creeper!" Hawk yelled.

"Uhh…right." The man walked down "You have my gratitude for saving me, but why are you in this forest?"

"Well this is a mobile bar." Elizabeth said "So we go to other places."

"No matter the conditions people gotta eat ya know." Hawk yelped.

"People are scared, so rather than sit around worrying about their troubles all day they come here to try and take their minds off things, even for just a bit." I explained.

We worked for a few more hours before closing up shop and sending our patrons on their way. Elizabeth insisted on feeding my garbage cooking to her newest patient, it went about as well as you'd expect.

"So by the way Golgius." Hawk started.

"GAH!" the guy fell out of his chair "You knew my true identity?"

"Hawk and I are rather similar in that we don't forget a scent." I smiled "Though I've never met you before so I was relying on him to ID you."

"Then if you knew why did you save me?" He asked "We were enemies, and don't give me some line about overlooking someone's past if their suffering."

"But that is why." Elizabeth said.

"GAH!"

"And I believe Sir Meliodas would have done the same." She explained.

"Even though I managed to survive." Golgius said "sitting and waiting for my demise to come isn't much of an alternative. Just face it, there's nothing any of us can do."

"But if you're still breathing you can still try and fight." Elizabeth said "And in doing so you'll have people share your suffering and misery with so you're not alone."

"It seems we just have different outlooks." Golgius sighed "I think it's best if I get on my way."

"You can stay as long as you want." I said before growling "But keep glaring like that and we'll have a problem."

"Goodbye, I doubt we will cross paths again." He said seeing himself out.

"Good luck out there." I said as Elizabeth went upstairs "I hope you manage to stay alive."

The door closed and I sat down "Hawk clean up this mess."

"Don't boss me around!" he complained before getting to work.

* * *

**Later**

***SNIFF***

"Eh Hawk?" I looked up "Do you smell a lot of iron all the sudden?"

"Hmm…yeah." He nodded "Is it blood, did you butcher something?"

"No…" my ear twitched "but something's coming."

"Oh no!" Hawk started running in a circle "Do you think it's that wandering knight all the customers were talking about."

"Highly doubtful." I said.

The door clanged open and a suit of armor walked in.

"I'm getting that Deja-vu feeling." Hawk noted.

"Wait, isn't that the guy from the last fighting festival the one who was kinda just there and was partnered with the demon?" I said.

"Is this, the Boar's Hat?" he asked.

"Maybe…depends on why you're here." I glared.

"AHH HE'S REAL!" Hawk yelled.

"What's wrong Hawk?" Elizabeth ran down stairs.

"Ah, I see." The knight said "You're just a beautiful as ever, you've grown beautifully, at first I thought it couldn't be you when we last met but now I see I was wrong, thought it has been ten years. Some of us grown and some of us remain the same."

The man removed his helmet and long hair fell down his shoulder.

"Impossible." Elizabeth gasped.

"This smell…that face…" I glared "you're…"

I fell to my knees "Captain Zaratras!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 181**

**Till Next Time!**


	47. Chapter 47: Zaratras

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"It's been a long-time Princess Elizabeth." Zaratras said "You've grown into quite an exquisite beauty."

"Am I dreaming?" Elizabeth asked.

"Than we must both be dreaming." I said "Cause I see him too, and he smells like Sir Zaratras."

"Isn't this the guy that you all got framed for killing?" Hawk asked "The one who got turned into a pin cushion by Hendrickson and Dreyfus."

"Yes that's me." The Great Knight cried "I thought it was gonna be a fun night shift but I ended up stabbed a bunch after being tempted with pies!"

"Okay…" Hawk sighed "This guy has to be an imposter."

"No, this is him alright." I nodded "For sure."

"Yep definitely him." Elizabeth smiled "He hasn't changed at all."

"If only I could have resisted the allure of those pies!" Zaratras yelled.

"Okay calm down." I sighed patting his shoulder "Let's all just relax, how about you get out of that useless clunky armor and we have a nice chat."

We all relaxed and sat around, Sir Zaratras was already ordering food.

"Here." I placed it down "It tastes like crap just so you know."

"As expected." He sighed.

"So let's cut to the chase." I told him "why are you here?"

"Yes I was wondering that too." Elizabeth added.

"Although it appears to be temporary I'm back for a time." He crossed his hands over his mouth "I'd wager it's related to those demons, The Ten Commandments, extraordinarily magic they posses, one that returns souls to the world of the living, strong emotions, hate, grudges all of them given back their bodies."

"I was aware." I said remembering Elaine.

"So that means you were revived to settle your grudge with Hendrickson and Dreyfus since they murdered you right?" Hawk asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Zaratras smiled darkly.

"YAAA!" Hawk ran behind me.

"Knock it off." I kicked the pig.

"Truth be told the only person I have a grudge against is myself." Zaratras explained "For not seeing the plight that Hendrickson and Dreyfus were in being controlled by those demons, thus I remain an affliction on the living world, pathetic, I've come to despise myself."

"Let me smack some sense into this guy." Hawk oinked.

"Not now." I groaned.

"We're still working and the customer's always right." Elizabeth smiled "And technically Sir Zaratras is a customer."

"So." I refilled his glass "Does Gilthunder know you're here?"

"Hmm…How would I face him!" the man wept at Elizabeth "A descesed father suddenly appearing before him, he's have a heart attack! Or what if he didn't recognize me, it be too much to handle! He'd care about Meliodas more anyway!"

"You're overthinking this." Elizabeth sighed.

"You're getting too close." I snarled "As long as Master isn't here I'm looking out for Lady Elizabeth, so stop yelling in her face.

"Hmm, just thinking about all this pissed me off." He groaned "Speaking of, I wish to see Sir Meliodas, I've got something to talk about."

"Uhh…well…" Elizabeth sighed "Come upstairs."

We went upstairs and Zaratras looked over Master.

"His body is in such pristine condition." Zaratras noted "shocking given the deadly combat he was in, you did quite the job on his wounds, the healing work is immaculate, not something an ordinary druid could do."

"But…in the end it was no use." Elizabeth teared up "His heart has stopped, and he won't open his eyes ever again."

"How long are you going to doze off for?" Zaratras leaned over him "Something like this would never stop you in the past, have you grown that little? Say Cavall, have you and Lady Elizabeth been to the Capital of the Dead, the Necropolis?"

"Tried there." I said "No good."

"Ah he wasn't there good." Zaratras smiled.

"YAH!" Hawk yelped.

"We've exhausted all our options." Elizabeth frowned "Tell me what to do Sir Zaratras."

"Why would you say to asking Meliodas himself?" the man asked "In retrospect I should have seen how all his strange habits and ticks I really should have tried to learn more when I was alive more about his death and such, so we'll use this old Druid spell to go back into his history and learn all we need."

"I'll pass." I told them.

"Cavall?" Elixabeth asked.

"Master's past is none of my business." I left the room "I don't want to know what he won't tell me himself, I'll stay here and hold down the bar, make sure no one attacks us."

I headed out onto the balcony and side.

_Master…just what are you, just what is you past, I've asked myself these questions many times, but if you won't tell us, than I won't pry._

"Sniff, Sniff." I smelled the air "I thought as much, _**She **_is coming."

"GRR!" I started growling "This time I'll rip her to pieces!"

"Hmph." The demon landed before Hawk's Mom "My ass said you'd be here Pooch."

"Bring it." I snapped.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	48. Chapter 48: Cavall Vs Derriere

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"You're hair is shorter." I snarled and snapped my teeth at Derriere.

"And you look even worse off than last time Mutt." She glared clenching her dark hand "What are you even doing here?"

"What?" I snapped.

"You're annoying face." She flashed in "It really pisses me off!"

"GRRR!" I turned my head and bit her arm to stop her.

"**Sonic Howling!"**

I attempted to blast her back with my roar but she dragged her arm along the ground and prevented me from moving. She flipped back and kicked off a few trees to get in close.

"We've fought before, so you must be familiar with my power **Combo Star!"**

"The more things you destroy without being hit the stronger and faster you become." I growled throwing my arms up to grab her, my head shooting out to try and bite her neck "But luckily I'm pretty fast!"

"I…hate you so much!" she headbutted me.

"Me too!" I dashed passed and swiped her side with my claws, I cut her but the darkness on her body spread to cover her wound in a second.

"ARRROOOO!" I dashed in as the demon started to keep pace with me.

The two of us darted around the forest blocking and striking hit for hit, neither of us able to get a full blow in.

"You're too damn fast!" she complained finding an opening to kick my stomach **"ONE!"**

She followed up with a headbutt and punch **"TWO! THREE!"**

She started laying into me now that she had her opening.

"**SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!...THRITY THREE!...FIFTY-SIX!...SEVENTY FOUR!"**

She wasn't letting up.

"**ONE HUNDRED!"**

Derriere slammed her black fist down and backhanded me into the dirt.

"GRAH!" I coughed as I bounced off the dirt.

"Now Die Mutt!"

"**FORM FOUR!" **A blast of black fire pushed her off "AROOO!"

"**Hellhound!"**

My fur was burning at the tips as a veil of flames surrounded my body.

"Dammit." She hissed "You're not supposed to be this strong, just how far have you come!"

She jumped in flipped over me kicking my back and going to start another combo only to have her darkness burned away.

"Seems you can't take the heat." I bit her black arm and tried to tear it off but hit air.

"Sorry but it's fake." She smirked "I'm surprised you didn't know that Mutt."

"GRR!" I snarled and ran in on all fours.

"My Ass says you're slipping away." She grabbed me and halted my run "Come on show it too me, faster I want to see your top speed!"

"RAAAH!" I reached around.

"Missed me." She ducked only to get hit.

"**Form Five!" **I howled and clawed at the ground **"CERBERUS!"**

I had started moving so fast it looked like I was blurring together, I had to constantly assess where I was my head was snapping side to side so fast it was leaving afterimages and making me appear to have three heads.

"YES!" she smirked "Come on show me what you've got!

"ARROOO!"

I jumped and spun in the air as I pinned her arms in a second and dug my teeth into her necks.

"TSK!" she fell back "I guess…a copy can't beat the original."

"What." I was pushed back.

"Why don't we both get serious." She said as the moon rose in the sky, the round sphere beaming down on us.

Derriere's face pulled out into a rounded muzzle.

"Well, let's go!" she howled at the sky as her dark arm morphed into a crab claw.

"She's a werewolf too." I gasped slowing down and getting clock in the stomach "GAH!"

"ARROO!" she bit my arm "I'm no simple werewolf, I am beastkin!"

"GAAH!"

"I want this back." She started trying pull off my right arm.

"What are you talking about." I rolled us over as we started trying to rip and bite at each other.

"My ass says he never told you, did he." She laughed "How long have you been alive Mutt?"

"I don't know." I jumped back and snarled "maybe thirty or so Merlin couldn't determine."

"Wrong." She sniffed the air "I could tell the first second, you don't know anything about being a beastkin. Thirty what a silly joke, you're 3000 years old."

"What." I stepped back "How would you even know such a thing."

"Simple." She suddenly dashed right next to me and poked my chest "Where do you think my right arm went?"

"No…" I gasped as my wolf form disappeared.

"It's you." She smirked leaning very close "Kids never came easy for a demon to make, sometimes it literally takes an arm or a leg.

She smiled at me "I've been waiting centuries to see you again…Son."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm messing around with Derriere's Backstory a bit but not a ton.**

**Till Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 49: Mother and Son

_Italics indicate thinking._

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"No…you're lying." I stepped back quickly "You're not my mother!"

"Come on I know you can smell it all over me." She smirked stalking closer "We smell alike, half of you is me."

She was right, the scent coming off her was muddled by her demonic powers but underneath I could pick up some vague similarities to my own scent.

"See." Derriere smirked "Never thought I'd see you after all this time."

She suddenly hugged me.

"I'm…glad you're okay."

"What." I just stood there.

"After everything that happened I'm not surprised you don't remember who I am." She stepped back "And…I'm not surprised you hate me."

_She's so much calmer now…could she really be…?_

"Prove it." I asked stepped away again.

"What?" she lowered her eyes as she transformed back to a more human like appearance.

"If you are my mother like you claim, prove it." I told her "Smell alone won't make me believe you, prove it."

"Tsk." She grumbled "You were born about 3000 years ago from my right arm, a heart from me and a heart from your father, you clearly take more after me since you have my beast blood, but you've got his ugly brownish black hair, at least you didn't grow that dumb moustache."

"Tsk." I hissed.

"After the demons started to get pushed back a bit in the war I…had you sealed away in stasis, I had planned on waking you up later but I got sealed away before I could wake you back up, so you must have been in stasis for a long time until you woke up recently, that would explain your lack of memories from back then, you were just a pup. When I was unsealed the first place I went was the cave I left you seal away in…but it was long empty."

_I don't remember much from when I was young I have no way of knowing if she's lying but…she feels so truthful_

"Normally I'm not this sappy." She hissed nervously looking away "This is why I hate kids…do you know who unsealed you, was it Meliodas that damn traitor! I wasn't enough he has to go and enslave me kid too!"

"Master did not unseal me." I told her "I have no recollection of who did, but Master did take me in many years ago, he freed me from living as a wolf in the wild and gave me my name."

"Name." she glared.

"Cavall." I told her.

"NO!" she snapped "That little shit, that ain't your name!"

"That is how I have always been addressed." I told her "What…is my name then?"

"Cazrael" she frowned "Your name is Cazrael."

"…It's nice." I said "I'm probably gonna stick with Cavall, but I don't mind if you call me Cazrael…Mother."

"Hmm." She hummed a bit "This world sure is different than so long ago. I've missed a lot of your life."

"It's whatever." I turned away and sniffed the air "Nothing to be done about it, but don't expect me to suddenly change sides and help you. Mother or not no matter who if you intend to revive the demon clan and destroy this world I will stop you!"

_This smell…he's awake._

"Heh." She smirked.

"RAH!" I turned around suddenly and blocked a sword, I looked up and glared at the wielder "Master…"

"Get out of the way Cavall." He said sternly.

"I…can't do that." I growled defying him and throwing him off "Master, I think you and I need to have a serious talk."

I looked back "I'll keep him busy for a bit, please make yourself scarce."

"Hmm." Derriere hummed "My ass says to leave this with you, I ain't gonna fight anymore so you consider this our resignation. We'll meet again pup."

"Goodbye…Mother." I sighed as we walked away in separate directions.

* * *

**Later**

**Derriere's POV**

"It's unlike you to cry." Monspiet noted.

"Hmm." I wiped my face casually "He's really grown up yeah…such a handsome kid. You know you could have said something to him instead of hiding in the forest, you are his father."

"I had nothing to add you couldn't cover." He said.

"Tsk, my ass says you were just too nervous to bother." I hissed "So what should we do now?"

"I'm unsure, you lead the way." He told me.

"Yeah." I nodded "My Ass says to head east."

_Even if I'm a demon, even if I'm not supposed to feel these things but hearing you call me that just once more…I missed seeing you grow up…I missed getting to hear you say those things to me, but even in that seal…I never stopped loving you Cazrael._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	50. Chapter 50: Cavall Vs The Truth

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

"GRRRAOOO!" I howled punching the door open and sending Master flying inside.

"KYA!" Elizabeth dove for cover.

"What the-" Zaratras gasped "What is the meaning of this?"

"Stay out of out!" I snarled assuming my beast form "Now answer, did you now."

"It's…not important right now." Meliodas hissed as I squeezed his neck.

"RAAOOO!"

I lifted him up and slammed him threw a table.

"Don't lie to me!" I snapped my jaws "When you found me 14 years ago did you know they were my parents or not!"

"Stop this!" Elizabeth cried.

"Answer me did you know two of the Ten Commandments were my parents or not!" I growled "Did you know I was that old! Did you know my real name?!"

"Cavall please!" Elizabeth begged.

"I said stay out of it!" I roared blasting her back with a sonic wave only for Zaratras to shield her with his body.

"HMPH!" Master spun and snapped my arm.

"YIP!" I yelped jumping back and fixing the dislocation "Like that'd stop me."

"ARROOOO!" I flashed in and kicked Master into the bar "GRRA RAH!"

I started snapping my teeth.

"Answer or I'll eat you bones!" I snarled stalking closer.

"I said stop it!" Elizabeth stood between us.

"Move." I snarled "I want the truth!"

"Then you can get it later!" she said "But Lord Meliodas just woke up, look at yourself, you're losing control of your beast soul."

"GRR!" I snarled and flashed my teeth "you don't know anything, here I am finding out that the person I trusted most was keeping secrets from me."

"HRRR!" I slowly shifted back to my human "This…this exact reason no one ever trusts you! You lie and you keep secrets! Rather than tell us the truth about who or whatever the fuck you are you lie and keep us in the dark about everything and then expect us to deal with your bullshit while take a fucking nap!"

I already felt my teeth getting sharp again.

"RAH!" I slammed my hand down on the bar near his head "You better clean up your act or your gonna lose everyone who cares about you!"

"GGRR!" I snarled a bit and reigned in my bloodlust "Fine I'll be a good dog and wait my turn for you to give it some thought, but you better get your story in order, cause I'm not done digging into who I really am. I will find out more about my parents whether you give me the truth or not."

I took a few deep breaths and started to finally calm down.

"Yeah, I knew." A voice cut in.

I looked back and saw Meliodas sitting there smugly, like he was proud of the fact.

"And you didn't tell me?" I glared fiercely "WHY?!"

"What would have been the point, so some stupid dog can go searching for parents that should have stayed in the past." He shrugged "You didn't need to know about them because they didn't belong around, things like them are better off sealed away forever."

"Even if I barely know them, I won't sit here and let you talk about them like that." I hissed "Talk about them like that again and I'll kill you."

"Both of you stop it!" Elizabeth yelled "You're supposed to be friends."

"I don't see any friends here." I turned away "Just a dirty liar."

"Hmph." Meliodas turned away a bit "You know I wasn't the only one, you're precious Mistress Merlin knew too."

"Merlin…" I stared.

_How many people…were lying to me._

***WHISTLE***

"HAAA!" I grabbed my head.

"Cavall!" Elizabeth ran over "What's wrong."

"That noise…make it stop!" I groaned.

"What noise?" she asked.

"Don't you hear it." I growled as I started transforming against my will.

_Not this! Not Now!_

"_**Come to me Cavall, at once."**_

"ARROOOO!"

* * *

**NO POV**

"I've grown so bored with all this." Merlin sighed as she faced off agonist Greyroad, the masked demon splitting into smaller parts "And you're making such a fuss. As much as I hate this spell it would sure spice things up."

She parted her lips and a high pitched whistle rang out.

"Keep your heads down." She told the nights "He's coming in fast."

"What are you talking about?" Howzer asked.

"ARRROO!"

The air ripped apart as a large wolf darted past and grabbed the fleeing pieces of Greyroad in a flash of a second, spinning to shred them into a smaller piece that Merlin captured.

"Yes." Merlin rubbed the neck of the wolf as in sat near her "You're such a good boy Cavall."

"Grr." The wolf growled.

"I possible, that's can't be Cavall that looks like a normal wolf not a werewolf." Hendrickson noted.

"Of course this is Cavall." Merlin smiled.

"What did you do to him." Guila hissed with anger.

"This is an enchantment I cast over him many years ago, I've only used it once or twice." Merlin smirked as the wolf stalked around her legs protectively "It unleashes all of Cavall's beast blood to 100%, he'll do anything for his master, Me. Of course it will calm after a about a day, but until then he'll listen to any of my commands and nothing else, once we're done he'll turn back to his normal self."

"GRR!" the wolf growled at the last demon present, the one inhabiting Dreyfus.

"Yes I suppose you want to play more." Merlin smirked at the fleeing demon "Well than my sweet pet."

"GRR"

Merlin smirked **"Hunt Cavall!"**

"ARROO!" the wolf took off to chase.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up point- Ch 191**

**Till Next Time!**


	51. Chapter 51: Like A Son

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**NO POV**

Dreyfus, or more specifically Fraudrin in the Holy Knight's body, made a break for his life after Greyroad had been captured, but he was not without his pursuers. Not only was he being threatened by Holy Knights, but now he was being chased by a fully beast form of Cavall who Merlin had commanded to chase him.

"RAH!" the wolf snapped its massive jaws at him.

"It's no use running." Merlin smirked "Cavall will never give up a command I put him on no matter what, besides you running only makes him have more fun!"

"**Pierce!"**

Dreyfus attacked a wall to make a blockade to aid him.

"AROO!" the wolf jumped up and charged through the rubble to chase Fraudrin.

"Impossible."

"Face it he won't give up." Merlin laughed "You're not in control anymore, you're the prey now."

"ARROOOO!" the wolf howled and picked up speed, wisps of flame floating in the air as the friction increased "RAH!"

Cavall swung and shattered the ground with his paw.

"Dammit." The demon hissed.

"**WEEEE!" **Merlin put two fingers to her lips and whistled "Cavall stay."

"HMM." The wolf suddenly sat down and growled.

"As much as you would like to I can't let you kill him right now, that's not quite our place." Merlin rubbed his neck "Why don't we let Hendrickson deal with this."

"GRRR!" the wolf growled.

"Come now." Merlin glared softly "You've already taken down one demon, can't you let some others have a little fun."

"HMM." The wolf laid down next to her.

"That's a good boy." She smirked petting his back in strokes "Yes that's right, you're a good boy aren't you."

"RUFF!" the wolf licked her face.

"Fufufu." She laughed looking over her shoulder at the fight "Haa…still you're getting stronger by the day it would see, growing up so much it's actually rather annoying."

Merlin lowered her eyes "You're getting harder and harder to control."

"This energy on you, you've met them haven't you." She hummed a bit and looked at the canine who looked back at her, his mind in a bestial state that left him unable to process her thoughts "I find this all rather troublesome, I do hope you didn't learn the truth but if you did…"

Merlin sighed and placed her head against the dogs muzzle "Please don't hold it against me, I just wanted you to be able to be yourself and not be bound by their past. You trust me don't you Cavall, I was here for you all this time."

"I love you like a son Cavall." Merlin whispered to the dog "Even if I never say that when you can really hear me."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry about the pacing issues, the manga has just been moving so slow with the author's break and then being in this flashback forever, hopefully we can do more soon.**

**Next Chapter will probably be a more slice of life thing with either Cavall and Guila or something where Cavall starts looking for more answers about his parents.**

**Pick up point- Somewhere in chapter 196**

**Till Next Time!**


	52. Chapter 52: Secrets

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Cavall's POV**

I pushed the door of the Magical research lab open and headed up the long stone stairs. I was here to speak with Merlin about some issues.

"Hello?" I opened the door "Uhh?"

"Oh hello Cavall." Merlin smiled.

Merlin was in a bathtub full of soap suds having her feet washed by Escanor.

"What is going on here?" I sighed "Don't push the guy around like that Mistress."

"It's fine." Escanor smiled.

"Whatever." I sighed "Can you give us a minute."

"Oh of course." He said scampering out.

"So how can I help you?" Merlin stepped out, her body instantly wrapped in clothes.

"We have some things to discuss." I said.

"About what?" she hummed walking towards a shelf, and looking for a book.

I followed after her, hands in my pockets "I met my parents."

Merlin's hand stopped for a brief moment before continuing to look at the books "I see, congratulations, did you come across them on your trip with the Princess?"

"Yeah, they seemed nice I learned a lot about them and myself." I looked over while leaning on the walled "A lot of…interesting things.'

"Really now." She looked back at me.

"I also had a very informative talk with Master." I growled a bit "Learned a lot there too."

"Get to the point Cavall." She said.

"Did you know what they were, my parents?" I asked.

"What would make you think that?" she asked not looking back.

"Master said as much." I looked at her intently "Why…why did you hide that from me?"

She stopped looking for her book, and turned to me "You had no reason to know."

"No reason?!" I yelled "They're my parents!"

"And they're monsters!" she snapped back "I don't care what line they fed you those two are evil!"

"I still deserved to know how they were!" I yelled "I can't believe you'd lie to me like this!"

"You…don't understand." She sighed "I…did what I had to do."

"Always sitting up on your high horse, scheming and sneaking, you never tell anyone what they need when they need it." I walked out "You're just like him."

* * *

**Later**

"Cavall, what's wrong?" Guila walked over.

"Nothing." I sighed as she sat next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You're a terrible liar." She giggled.

"I'm just annoyed, Master, Mistress Merlin." I frowned "It feels like everyone is lying to me all the time anymore, keeping secrets I should know."

"I know the feeling, it was like that when I tried to learn what happened to my father." She frowned.

"It's just, who I am, what I am, what my parents are…" I frowned "Don't they think I deserve to know about them."

"I know." She held my hand and rubbed my thigh.

"I feel like you're the only one I can trust." I kissed her "You won't keep any secrets from me Guila."

"…yes." She smiled "I would never hide something like that from you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
